


I'm Not A Prostitute

by traceytries



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fuckbuddies, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, a tiny bit of plot i guess, there is sex in every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 73,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries
Summary: He Tian and Red become fuckbuddies. This is an excuse for a whole lot of sexy times and the eventual feelings that come with it.





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Я не проститутка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459289) by [whisper_arine1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_arine1/pseuds/whisper_arine1)



> Idk where old xian is going with the plot right now but i just want to establish that I'm deviating from canon. Like anything after he tian threatening momo from reading the note in the alleyway, never happens (eg. their first kiss and bracelet guy). Also I've aged them up to seniors in high school aight, bc damn no way am i writing this amount of smut about boys in middle school.  
> One last thing: I started writing this before guan shan name was revealed in the comics so I was writing him as 'red' this whole time and I've just gotten used to it. so guan shan's real name will only be dropped every now and again, don't expect it often.

Red is washing the last of the dishes at He Tian’s apartment. 

 

He had just spent the last two hours cleaning and cooking for the bastard, and for once, it wasn’t against his will. This time He Tian is paying him. 

 

As it is his senior year of high school, and with money still being tight at home, Red needed a new job that not only paid well, but only needed him a few hours a week so that he could focus more time on his studies. It’s been a long time since he thought his only option in life was to drop out, all the way back in middle school, to find full-time work. So he was looking for a job that fit his needs, asking school mates and anyone he knew, who could recommend him something. Somehow word got around to the worst asshole in the world, the bastard that he actively tries to avoid, the bane of his fucking existence.

 

He Tian had put his arm around him and murmured disgustingly close to Red’s ear, ‘I hear you’re looking for work’.

 

Red remembers outright rejecting his offer and walking away. But as He Tian continued to follow after him, describing the benefits of being his personal maid, and most importantly dropping the exact price of how much he’d pay - Red slowed his pace to a stop, to hear He Tian’s offer out.

 

Red had come over with fresh meat, ingredients and cleaning equipment, saying ‘add it all onto my paycheck.’ The apartment had filled out a little more since the last time he was there. He remembered it being dead empty with a single bed and nothing to eat. But now there’s a TV, a couch, a desk, stuff all over the place and food in the fridge. Giving it all a once-over, Red quickly gets to work; boiling the vegetables, cleaning the kitchen bench, collecting rubbish off the floor. All the while He Tian finds places to idly stand around and watch Red at work. 

 

He continues preparing the beef stew, while multitasking with cleaning up the bathroom and He Tian’s bed. While making the bed, Red spots a bottle of lube and a bunch of unopened condoms on the bedside table. His face heats up at the implications and dares not glance at He Tian, who’s probably looking at him waiting for a reaction, which he won't give. What He Tian does in his spare time is none of his business.

 

While He Tian sat at the kitchen counter, eating his freshly cooked beef stew, Red finished up in the bathroom, getting new towels from the closet, scrubbing the sink basin and wiping the mirror clean. He returned to the main room to find He Tian already finished and offering Red his share of the meal. Red refused and packed it up for He Tian to have for leftovers tomorrow.

 

So here he was. Washing the last of the dishes at He Tian’s apartment.

 

He places the last dish on the rack to dry and that’s it, his job at the shithead's place is done. It’s time for him to get paid and get the fuck out of here. It wasn’t that the job was particularly unpleasant, he’s had a worse time as a dishboy at another place - that was hell - but He Tian’s incessant staring at him the entire time he was working made him uneasy and hot in the face. He’s very ready to leave.

 

He turns to look at He Tian, who’s leaning on the palm of his hand at the corner of the kitchen counter. He’s still staring, and he still has that stupid smirk on his face. In that moment of Red looking back at him, He Tian licks his lips, making them a little redder and shinier. Red forgets what he was going to say before He Tian had interrupted him with...being He Tian. This is why he avoids He Tian at school, because he always makes him forget how to function. Red’s eyes trail up and He Tian raises his eyebrow in question and this finally snaps him out of his daze, “I'm done."

 

“Yep, looks like it.”

 

“So this is the part where you pay me. Like you said you would,” Red just wants this to move along now. While He Tian on the other hand, is obviously stalling, getting up slowly from his seat and taking his time reaching into his bed side drawers. He does some shuffling around, with what sounds like paper, and comes back to hand Red an envelope. What Red sees inside the envelope makes his jaw drop. _That’s a lot of money holy shit._ He was half-expecting He Tian to be stingy, to pay less than half of what he said he would. But instead he’s giving more than what he owed! 

 

This feels like fake generosity in Red’s mind, He Tian must want something else. Despite the skepticism, Red isn’t going to refuse this much money, no fucking way. This cash will really go a long way with his rent and food supplies. Hell it looks like there will be enough left over for him to buy stuff for himself, like new games and new clothes.

 

Red grabs his school bag, places it on the kitchen counter and stuffs the envelope right at the very bottom, leaving no chances for it to slip out.

 

“All good?” He Tian asks.

 

Red looks up, realising how close He Tian is standing and backs up, “Yeah, we’re good.”

 

With all this money in his possession, he inexplicably feels far less venomous towards He Tian. No way does it excuse all the aggressive and controlling behaviour He Tian has shown towards Red over the years but it’s a huge start. _This must be how maids can get through their jobs without wanting to kill their shitty rich employees,_ Red thinks. The promise of money can get you through a lot of things.

 

_Like prostitution._

 

Red does a double take on his own thoughts, _what the fuck? What has prostitution got to do with any of this?_ While his brain is having a mini malfunction, he shrugs his bag onto his shoulder and looks at He Tian. He’s staring back, _what a shock,_ and is leaning against the kitchen bench. Red’s eyes travel up He Tian’s muscled arms and down to his broad chest and slender waist. 

 

Heat once again rises up his neck and face. He has to stop thinking about He Tian and prostitutes. 

 

“Well I'm off then. Uh, thanks.”

 

Red opens the door but it's immediately slammed shut again, by a hand reaching over him. He can feel He Tian’s hot breath on the back of his neck, “Did you really think that was it?”

 

 _No,_ Red knew that wasn't it. Underneath everything, Red knew that this was what He Tian really wanted him for. He Tian slides the bag off his shoulder and chucks it the side to be forgotten. Red attempts to turn around and face him, but the bastard pushes between his shoulder blades and slams him forward. Red knocks the side of his head against the door with a bang, “Hey! You fucking asshole, that hurt!”

 

Ignoring his complaint, He Tian’s whole body presses up against his back and his right hand is sneaking up Red's chest. He feels trapped between the door and the warm body behind him, and he knows his own body temperature is rising quickly. He Tian’s hand continues moving up, curling loosely around his neck and Red can't help the gasp that leaves his mouth.

 

Red isn’t dumb. He knows He Tian has had his eyes on him for a long time now. His advances over the years have been subtle enough for Red to brush it off as simple antagonistic behavior. From the lip biting gazes, to the threatening whispers, from the little touches, to the - _oh god,_ He Tian is licking his ear. He has definitely gone past the point of subtlety. Red's eyes flutter shut from the contact.

 

“I want,” He Tian whispers right next to his wet and sensitive ear, “to _fuck you._ ”

 

Yep, subtlety is dead.

 

“I...uh,” Red tries to get his words out, but as He Tian’s free hand sneaks down his front to rest at his crotch, Red suddenly doesn’t remember what he wanted to say. He Tian applies pressure and he lets out a low moan as his ass pushes back against He Tian’s groin. 

 

 _You're just going to let him do what he wants to you?_ Red needs to grab hold of his mushy mind and gain some control of the situation before it gets any further.  
But does he actually have a reason to want to stop He Tian’s advances? To stop this from getting any further? There is a reason, he just needs a moment to think. He Tian squeezes. _Fuck._ Red can feel his dick hardening under He Tian's hold, his breathing getting ragged, the palms of his hands press up against the door. He Tian is still licking, and rubbing, and pressing down on Red, and he can't _think._ He can't think of anything to make him want He Tian to stop. It feels too good.

 

_Whore._

 

Red’s eyes snap open. There it is, that's the reason. “S-Stop."

 

“What is it?” Surprisingly, He Tian does stop, however he doesn’t let go or back up.

 

Red takes a few breaths, he needs to try to make his voice sound even, and not completely wrecked like it is. Seeing as he's still stuck between a hard surface and a horny teenager, Red can only turn his head to look at He Tian, “I'm not some _fuck_ that you can buy.”

 

He gulps down his own heavy breaths, trying with all he can to not get emotional, “I'm not going to be a p-prost-”

 

“-A prostitute?” He Tian cuts in.

 

Red doesn't need to say anything to say yes, He Tian is already shaking his head and chuckling at the thought, “If I wanted a prostitute, I'd go out and find one. All that money I gave you was for your food and cleaning."

 

He Tian grabs Red’s jaw, turning his head just that little bit more to face him, his expression serious, “This is a completely separate matter.”

 

Red doesn’t know what to say to that, he's not sure if he even believes him.

 

As if he can read Red’s mind, He Tian continues, “I mean it. I'm not paying you for this.”

 

He Tian goes back to licking Red’s jaw and when his tongues reaches up to the tip of Red’s ear, he whispers, “Unless you want to be paid for it?”

 

No, he definitely does not want to be paid for sex, but Red has a more important question to ask back, “What makes you think I even _want_ this?”

 

There is a pause.

 

Then suddenly He Tian turns him around by the shoulders. Red is too slow to respond, and He Tian already grabbing his ass, raising him up and slamming him against the door. _Goddamn it, fuck this jerk’s strength._ Without thinking Red wraps his legs around him and grabs onto his shirt to stay up. Apart from that, Red doesn’t get a chance to regain any composer because He Tian’s lips press against his own. The bastard is kissing him.

 

_He Tian is kissing him._

 

He feels He Tian lick at his bottom lip, and he instinctively opens his mouth and lets the tongue slip in and entwine with his own. Their tongues slide against one another with rough urgency. And his hands, _holy shit,_ his hands continue gripping and squeezing the cheeks of his ass. Red can feel the blood rising to his face and he thinks he should pull away from the kiss, but his mind has gone all mushy again, He Tian’s tongue feels so good against his and this is just too much. Red can't even remember what they were talking about just seconds ago.

 

He Tian breaks the kiss and the small space between them is hot with their heavy breathing. Red opens his eyes, _when did he close them?_ And looks at He Tian. Which was a mistake because the bastard’s hair is sticking to his forehead from perspiration, his pupils are fucking blown and he's smiling, _like the asshole he is,_ and he looks hot. So hot that Red can just feel the heat growing inside him, getting hotter every second he continues looking at him.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” He Tian asks and, _fuck no._ For a second he worries that he said that out loud, but He Tian is still looking at him, waiting. Rather than answer his question at all, Red leans forward and presses their lips together again instead. Red can feel He Tian smile against his mouth and starts kissing back. He loops his arms around his neck and, oh fuck, he realises that he has unconsciously started to grind on He Tian. _Way to make yourself look really needy, you idiot._ His body doesn't seem to want to stop doing it and with He Tian's hands still on his ass, he's getting the extra support to continue rutting their crotches together. 

 

Red thinks he should be embarrassed by his own enthusiasm, but right now his need for friction trumps his pride and so his grinding quickly gets more aggressive against He Tian. 

 

Red wants this. He never wanted to fucking admit it, but now that it's here and it's happening, the desires he's been repressing have come to the surface and they can no longer be hidden. Though his mind is still a mess, he thinks back to the time they found themselves in a secluded alley. After He Tian had threatened him for the millionth time, his hands found themselves on Red's chest, groping his pecs with a perverted interest. Red had fought him off, but later that night, in the privacy of a shower, he got off to the thought of He Tian’s hands roaming lower down his body. He denied that it happened, that he was picturing a girl caressing him, not He Tian. But fuck it all now, he's hard, and he wants this.

 

He Tian separates them with a laugh, “You know you're gonna have to actually say it out loud."

 

Red groans in frustration, He Tian is really intent on taking all of his dignity, isn't he? 

 

“Fine! Yes, I want this, alright?”

 

He Tian is visibly gleeful and Red can't help but add _asshole_ to his response. This only makes He Tian laugh again and after a moment, he leans in close, lips brushing against Red's ear and whispers, “Soon.”

 

The heat growing inside him stirs at the implications of that single word.

 

He Tian lifts Red up and is now moving them somewhere else. Red has to tighten his hold around his neck to stay up. Then all of a sudden they're slowly falling down onto a soft surface. He Tian’s bed. He is lying on a bed with He Tian on _top of him._ Trying to keep any shred of pride he has left, Red resists the urge to grind up against He Tian’s waist and instead focusing on He Tian’s hands removing themselves from his ass to cup the sides of Red’s face. 

 

He Tian kisses him just as urgently as before but Red feels that it’s time to confess something. Red lightly pushes He Tian up, giving himself enough room to lean up onto his elbows. He’s too embarrassed to look him in the eyes, “I haven’t....” 

 

He hates having to admit this to the bastard, “I've never-”

 

“-Don’t worry,” He Tian cuts in.

 

Red looks at him to find that he's giving him a smug and yet oddly comforting expression, if that’s even possible. 

 

“I'll be doing all the work."

Red doesn’t know how to respond this.

 

“You just gotta lie down and relax,” with one hand He Tian pushes Red flat on his back, “and do exactly as I say."

 

He Tian shows him his winning, girl-swooning smile and Red can't help but respond with a _fuck you._ He Tian only laughs before he leans down and starts kissing him again. Red really doesn’t know how to respond to this. He resents the fact that He Tian will be in complete control, but he also somehow feels _comforted_ by He Tian’s smug words - it’s good to know that at least one of them knows what they’re doing.

 

As he continues kissing him, he feels He Tian's warm hands slip underneath his shirt and press down on his stomach and Red’s heart skips faster in his chest. He Tian’s hands rise up and up and his thumbs start to play with his nipples. Red gasps into He Tian’s mouth from the sensation but it doesn’t stop there. He Tian rolls his hips down to grind them against Red's and it's rough enough to make Red cry out, muffled against He Tian's mouth, his own hips unconsciously pressing up. As He Tian continues grinding, he breaks away from the kiss and moves down to Red’s collarbone to lick and suck at it. A sigh leaves Red’s lips as he tilts his head back to expose more of his neck to him. He knows it's definitely going to leave a mark but he doesn’t care, it feels too good. 

 

Red's mind repeats a question, _are you just going to let him do what he wants to you?_ He thinks about this, while he feels the way He Tian is biting and licking and sucking at his neck, and the only answer he can give himself is, _yeah pretty much._ He shuts his eyes and lets He Tian’s tongue and teeth do whatever they want to him. 

 

He Tian doesn’t continue laving at his neck for much longer, suddenly sitting up and looking at his work on Red’s body. He Tian looks more eager than ever, making Red wonder why he even stopped. But before he can ask, He Tian is holding Red’s pushed up shirt and is pulling it up the rest of the way. Red raises his arms and only slightly needs to lift his chest up for He Tian to pull off his shirt all the way. He flings it across the room and starts taking off his own shirt. Red lays back down and watches He Tian take it off, internally moaning at the sight of the well-toned chest. Red has seen He Tian’s chest before, but it still drives him fucking crazy. He can feel his mouth watering as he watches He Tian roll his hips around, slowly showing off the tight curves of muscles along his abdomen and up to his pecs. He Tian smiles and sticks out his tongue, he fucking knows what he’s doing to Red. 

 

He Tian finally bends down again and licks at Red’s collarbone, the place where his shirt had been covering before he took it off. Red moans at the feeling and He Tian starts making his way down Red’s chest, nipping and sucking at previously marked places, until he gets to the v-line of Red’s hips. With He Tian getting so close to Red’s centre of heat and lust, he instinctively curls his fingers in He Tian’s black hair. 

 

He Tian laughs at Red’s response, clearly enjoying how easily he’s stimulating him. He unzips Red’s pants and while Red lifts his waist up, pulls his pants and underwear down. For good measure, he takes off Red’s socks as well. Now completely and utterly naked, Red feels more nervous than ever, especially given the fact that he’s the only one completely exposed. With He Tian up on his knees, Red has a chance to take the initiative and strip off He Tian’s pants for him.  
He fumbles, hands shaking as he tries to undo his belt. He Tian smiles at his efforts but swats his hands away anyway, “It’s okay, I told you I’d do all the work." 

 

So Red does nothing more than watch He Tian crawl off the bed, unbuckle his pants and let them and his briefs drop to the floor. Red is now staring at a completely bare He Tian, and quickly realises that He Tian is doing the exact same thing to him. It's a strange thing to be naked in front of someone else. There's a vulnerability that Red is just simply not used to.

 

At the very least, he's glad he's not the only one undressed and ogling. “Like what you see?” He Tian asks. 

 

Red’s eyes instantly shift up from He Tian’s lower region to his face, panicking, “I-”

 

“Ah, you don't have to answer that,” He Tian assures and crawls on top of him. He kisses Red and playfully murmurs against his lips, “I know you do."

 

 _This cocky assho-_ Red is shot right out of his thoughts as He Tian’s long fingers wrap around his cock, the sensation causing Red to practically go into cardiac arrest. Red gasps and whines at the touch. He looks down to see He Tian open his hand wider to hold both of their dicks together. He watches He Tian move his hips around slowly, and it makes Red cry out. What He Tian is doing right now with their cocks, is unlike anything Red has ever felt before. It makes his own masturbation sessions seem dull in comparison. He can no longer stand keeping his head up to watch, so he drops his head back down and just enjoys He Tian’s long, slow strokes of their cocks rubbing together. 

 

Red opens his eyes slightly, again not remembering when he had closed them, to discover how close He Tian’s face is to his. He Tian is holding himself above him with one arm, elbow pressing into the mattress beside Red’s face. He can feel his heavy breath on his right cheek and ear. It's reassuring to know that He Tian is also affected by the pleasure of his strokes. 

 

Though he was told to let He Tian do everything, Red can't help reaching up and pulling He Tian down for a hurried kiss. It’s sloppy and hot and Red wants to just keep doing this, He Tian's tongue in his mouth and his hand around his dick. When He Tian breaks away, Red stupidly can’t help but chase after his lips. He Tian is enjoying Red’s neediness and sits up from his elbow onto his hand. With the other hand he releases their dicks and reaches over to grab the bottle of lube and one of the condoms on the bedside table. Red remembers side-eyeing them when he was making the bed earlier. He looks up at He Tian with suspicion, “Did you leave those out because you knew this would happen?”

 

He Tian only answers with a shrug. Red watches him scoot backwards, lowering himself closer and closer to his dick, and Red figures that he should just shut up and let He Tian continue.

 

He Tian goes right past his cock, spreads Red's ass cheeks with his hands and begins licking his asshole. Red was not expecting that at all, and in his shock, he let out an embarrassingly high pitched squeal. He instantly covers his mouth. He waits for He Tian to tease and mock him for the girly sound, but he just continues playing with his hole. _How merciful of him._ After the surprise wears off, Red begins to enjoy the feeling of He Tian’s tongue down there. It’s hot and wet and Red starts moaning at the feeling of his asshole becoming more and more sensitive.

 

He watches He Tian sit up, the warmth at his hole disappears and Red instantly misses his tongue. With the bottle of lube in his left hand, He Tian squeezes the liquid onto his fingers, moves the hand down and slips his lubricated index finger inside him. It happened so quickly that Red barely had time to feel shocked or uncomfortable before He Tian started moving his finger inside him, and he found himself already enjoying it.

 

He Tian bends over him, leaning on his other hand, “It feels good, right?”

 

“Shut up”

 

“I will, but you just need to relax a bit more”

 

“What?”

 

“Relax your ass”

 

 _That is the weirdest thing anyone has ever said to him._ He's not too sure what he means but Red does his best to ‘Relax His Ass’. He must've been doing something right because he can feel He Tian’s finger enter him with more ease, his hole loosening.

 

“That's it,” He Tian whispers. 

 

Red gasps as another of He Tian’s fingers press at his entrance and slips inside. It stings a little but the more He Tian works into him, the more open and relaxed he gets. After a while, He Tian adds a third finger, twisting and curling them inside and by then Red is already moaning at how great it feels. One finger doesn't even compare to three.

 

He Tian withdraws his fingers, leaving Red empty and yearning for them to return. But then he sees He Tian ripping open the condom wrapper and suddenly Red feels a strange combination of nervousness and excitement at the prospect of what will be replacing his fingers. He Tian is very obviously practised with putting on a condom, because he steadies his dick and rolls the condom onto it with ease. 

 

Red pushes the thought of how many guys He Tian has fucked to the back of his mind, and focuses on He Tian applying some lube onto his condom-covered dick and positioning it right at Red's entrance. _Oh shit, this is actually going to happen._

 

He Tian's stupid face is smirking down at him and he asks, “Ready?”

 

This is your last fucking chance to back out.

 

“Yeah” Red nods, “I'm ready."

 

He Tian’s smirk broadens into a full grown grin. He places his hands behind Red's knees to keep them up and spread apart, “I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

 

At a very slow pace, He Tian pushes into him and Red clings to the bedsheets, holding his breath at the overwhelming size difference between a few fingers and just the tip of He Tian’s cock. He stops halfway and Red has to remind himself to breathe again. A few more deep breaths and Red gives a slight nod for He Tian to continue. So He Tian resumes pushing slowly into him, and when he gets as far as he can go into Red’s ass, he lets out the most satisfied sigh Red has ever heard from him. It turns Red on a little more. He Tian stays inside him, waiting for Red to adjust to the feeling. He wriggles around a little, getting used to the strange feeling of fullness.

 

But then suddenly He Tian pulls almost all the way out and rams right back in and _holy fucking shit._

 

Red screws his eyes shut, He Tian is thrusting in and out of him and it feels overwhelming, _what the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck,_ it feels unbelievably good. Red’s moans are loud and continuous, matching the slam of each of He Tian’s thrusts. He opens his eyes the tiniest bit because he feels He Tian’s gaze on him, and sure enough, He Tian is looking at him, his grin never faltering despite the work he's putting into fucking Red.

 

“Hn...fuck...shut up,” Red sputters out between thrusts.

 

He Tian didn’t actually say anything, but the way he was looking at Red might as well have been read as, ‘you’re so loud~♡’

 

He Tian’s smile only grows from Red’s words and he hates that, but not enough to try lowering the volume of his moans. Red looks down at He Tian’s chest and spots beads of sweat starting to form from exertion, though He Tian is showing no signs of exhaustion from his fast paced pounding into Red. He closes his eyes again, almost involuntarily, enjoying the feeling of He Tian inside him. But it’s not enough for him. Untangling one of his hands from the sheets beside him, Red reaches down to stroke his dick. That’s what he needed, just that little bit of extra contact to feel the warmth in his stomach grow quicker and stronger in intensity. 

 

“Oi.”

 

He Tian’s threatening voice snaps Red's eyes open and pauses his strokes, “I said I’d do all the work."

 

He Tian swats his hand away, grips his cock himself and Red’s breath catches in his throat. He doesn’t get a chance to recover because He Tian starts matching the strokes of his hand to the thrusts of hips and Red is losing his mind over all this stimulation. Red can't think, can't move, can't control his breathless whines. All he knows is that he doesn't want He Tian to stop.

 

Red barely notices the shift until He Tian is already leaning down to stick his tongue into Red’s open mouth. It silences Red, at least for a moment, focusing on the lips and tongue overpowering his own. Then on one particular thrust into him, He Tian hits somewhere deep within him and an electric sensation sores through him from head to toe. He has to break away from the kiss to cry out and cling onto He Tian’s back for support. Red presses him closer, desperate for more of whatever that was, digging his nails into He Tian’s back without realising it. He Tian groans from the sharp pain and Red only regrets it for a brief moment until he sees the excited look on He Tian’s face, “That’s the spot."

 

He Tian licks his lips and Red fears for his fucking life. 

 

He Tian rears his hips up and with breathtaking force, slams back in and hits the mark dead-on. Red has a jerk reaction, tilting his head back into the pillow, seeing stars in his eyes. His toes curl, his nails dig deeper and his moans are stuttered but he's begging for more. He Tian picks up the pace to match Red's desperation, hitting that explosive spot inside him with every thrust. And the stroking of his cock is just an added unbearableness. 

 

“Get on your hands and knees,” He Tian whispers. Red is so preoccupied by the task at hand that he barely registers He Tian’s command. Then He Tian starts slowing his pace down to a complete stop and is pulling away.  
“No, no” Red whimpers, unapologetically needy. He reaches out, trying to grab onto any part of He Tian to keep him back in place, but He Tian knocks his hands away. He slowly pulls out his dick and gets off the bed.

 

“Hands and knees,” He Tian orders once again. This time the words seep into Red's brain and he obediently, though sluggishly, turns his body around, first moving onto his stomach before pushing up onto his hands and knees.

 

“Not there.”

 

Before Red could question what he meant by that, He Tian grabs him by the ankles and aggressively pulls at them. His knees give way and the rest of his body instantly drops flat on the bed. With He Tian’s hands still tight around his ankles, he drags him to the edge of the bed and Red hisses at the friction of the sheets against his sensitive cock. Red thinks about cussing at him for not giving him much warning, but He Tian is already effortlessly lifting Red’s waist up and positioning his knees on the end of the mattress, his feet dangling over the edge. He feels the warmth of He Tian’s body standing behind him, feels the head of He Tian’s dick against his asshole. There’s no point in voicing his annoyance, because he's not annoyed.

 

He Tian caresses Red's ass and sighs, “I knew it.”

 

Rising up on his hands again, Red looks behind him just in time to see He Tian slam into him, hard and deep on the first thrust. _Fuck._ Red moans as He Tian keeps him firmly in place by the waist, still deep within him.

 

“Knew...w-what?” Red stutters, trying to catch his breath before He Tian starts moving.

 

“That you have a perfect ass.”

 

And just like that, He Tian is pounding in and out of him again, acting like he didn't just give Red a compliment. A perverted compliment but still. _Like wow ok, He Tian thinks his ass is perfect, that's good to know._ He can't get his mind to focus on that new information for much longer, now that this new position is making He Tian pick up his pace. He's not sure if he prefers this position over the other. On the one hand; he doesn't have to look at He Tian’s stupid smug face anymore, but on the other hand; his dick is once again going untouched. 

 

He feels his heavy cock dangling in the space between him and the bed, stiff and aching. He stops his own hand from reaching down there to touch himself, resenting the fact that the reason _why_ he doesn't, is because He Tian hasn’t told him to. _Well this is just fucking great,_ Red is realising how whipped he already is for this asshole.

 

The force of He Tian’s relentless thrusts are too much for his arms to handle. Red lowers onto his elbows, leaving only his ass in the air. His forehead weighs down on the bed and he closes his eyes, all he can hear is the slick slide of He Tian’s dick inside him and the embarrassingly loud and exhausted moans coming from his own mouth. He Tian pushes into him again and again and again. Red wouldn't be able to stop his whimpering even if he tried.

 

One of He Tian’s hands leave Red’s waist and reaches over to wrap around his neck. Not tightly, but Red still stops breathing at the shock as He Tian pulls him up by the throat and smacks Red’s back against his chest. He thinks back to He Tian’s initial advances back at the apartment door. In this upright position it's a tighter fit for He Tian’s dick, and that obviously feels great for He Tian, with the way he's breathing heavily beside Red's ear. The drag is rougher and more intense, the burning inside him reaching an almost painful temperature. With He Tian’s arms wrapped around him, and the bed sheets too far away to grasp, Red's arms flail around trying to cling onto something, anything. He raises his arms above his head and reaches back to entwine his fingers into He Tian’s hair. Unfazed, He Tian keeps pushing in and Red clenches his fists, the tightness feeling amazing. 

 

While the hand wrapped gently around Red’s neck stays up to keep Red upright and supported, He Tian’s other hand moves down to grip Red’s neglected cock. _Fuck. Yes._ He Tian starts jerking him off at a faster pace than his thrusts into his ass. The stimulation is growing fast and Red knows he's not going to last much longer. 

 

He Tian’s breath is hot, whispering into his ear, “Open your eyes."

 

Despite the dizzying fog of pleasure surrounding his mind and the nonstop moans escaping his mouth, Red manages to actually understand what He Tian just told him to do. Red had his eyes screwed shut so tightly that when he reopens them for He Tian, all of his surroundings were in a blur. He tries focusing and when the blurriness starts disappearing he immediately zeroes in on their reflection in He Tian's ceiling-to-floor glass windows opposite them. Now that the sun has set, the darkness outside allows their reflection to show up very clearly. _Oh god._ He wants to look away, flushing with embarrassment at the sight of his naked and wrecked state, but He Tian holds Red’s jaw in his hand and forces his head to turn. There they are again, in the reflection of the window on their left. From the side Red can sees the way his ass is perked out for He Tian’s cock to slide in and out with ease. He sees his bare skin shine with sweat, the marks on his torso darkening, his arms shaking, and a hand stroking his leaking cock. Red looks completely and utterly fucked.

 

“You’re close, aren't you?” He Tian questions into his ear and it makes Red shiver.

 

“Yes,” Red gasps.

 

“What was that? I didn't hear you,” He Tian asks with a shit-eating grin spread across his face, toying with him. He Tian slows his pace, and Red instantly panics, not wanting him to stop until it’s all over.

 

“Yes! I am fucking close, alright!?” Red calls out, loud and clear.

 

“Good,” He Tian replies, tightening his grip on Red’s dick. He Tian must get a real kick out of making Red feel desperate. He can't just shut up and get on with it, he's gotta tease him first. _What an assh… ah fuck it,_ Red doesn’t care anymore. He returns to blissfully enjoying He Tian fucking into him over and over again, breathing heavy with the pleasure rising close to its peak. He Tian bites and licks his ear, as if the stroking of his cock to the rhythm of the fast paced thrusts wasn't bad enough. He feels his climax getting closer, the swirl of heat feels deep and intense, it's unbearable.

 

“Fu-fuck!” Red moans.

 

His orgasm surges through his body and he cries out, as cum spills from his dick onto He Tian’s hand and the bed below. He continues to moan and gasp with his exhausted and strained voice as He Tian rubs the head of his sensitive cock, wringing out the last of his orgasm. His body goes limp against He Tian’s chest.

 

With the other hand still wrapped around Red’s jaw, He Tian turns Red’s face to make him look at him. As their eyes locked, He Tian lifts up his other hand and slowly licks off Red’s cum from his fingers. At the sight of that, Red feels his dick twitch and he moans in frustration, _why is this asshole so fucking hot?_

 

He Tian removes his hold around Red's neck and so with nothing to support him, Red instantly slumps forward onto the bed. The sheets are cool against his warm face, but he has no time to enjoy it as He Tian picks up where he had left off. He had paused his pounding into Red to let Red focus on his own release. But now that that's over, He Tian’s fast pace returns, fucking him hard and relentless, even while Red whines from the over sensitivity. He knows his whimpering is pathetic but there's little else he can do, exhausted from being being fucked and held up against He Tian for so long. He's weak and sore but he doesn't hate the feeling of He Tian’s thrusts getting more erratic. He's too tired to turn around and look but he can hear He Tian’s quickening breath and knows that he won't last much longer.

 

He Tian’s thrusts sputter to a halt and he comes with little more than a soft groan and a satisfied sigh. _That's it?_ Now Red feels even more embarrassed, knowing that when he came he was practically screaming.  
He Tian takes a final moment to collect himself before he holds onto the condom at the base of his cock and slowly pulls out of Red.

 

Now finally released of him, Red slumps down onto the bed and rolls onto his back. Red strangely feels empty without He Tian’s dick inside him, almost like he misses it. But he's not going to say that out loud.

 

He Tian returns, having thrown the used condom in his dustbin, and stands next to the bed looking down at him. Red doesn’t need to look back to know that he's got his stupid smug smile on his face again. He Tian lightly strokes Red’s inner thigh, and Red flinches away at the touch, _it's too soon for that._

 

He Tian huffs out a laugh, “So I guess there's no chance for a round two, then?”

 

Red looks at him now, unimpressed, “Oh _please,_ like you could get your dick back up that quickly.”

 

He Tian tilts his head back to laugh in earnest, a reaction Red wasn't expecting and it makes his stomach do flips. He Tian looks back at Red again with his heavy lidded eyes, and slowly crawls on top of him, “Don't underestimate me.” 

 

He bites his lip and Red’s heart starts racing, _round two? Now!?_ But as soon as he thinks he's being serious, He Tian breaks character with a chuckle and rolls onto his back beside Red.  
“Nah, I'm done for the night."

 

There's a pause between them, where neither of them speak. Red doesn’t really know what to say.

 

“Just to make things clear, I'm not your fucking boyfriend,” He Tian says suddenly.

 

“Huh?” Red responds. Truthfully he wasn't really listening to what He Tian said, his pulse was still pounding in his ears. Red turns his head to focus on him, while He Tian is leaning on his elbow looking right back at him, he notes that He Tian isn’t smiling anymore.

 

“Us fucking. It doesn't mean we're now in a relationship, okay?” He Tian clarifies, and with a look of disapproval, he continues, “I'm not going to hold your hand, or go to the movies with you, or introduce you to my parents.”

 

“Ha, good,” Red responds, “because I don't want you to be my fucking boyfriend either. I'm still straight as far as anyone’s concerned.”

 

“Fine by me. You can stay in the closet until the day you die for all I care.”

 

“I appreciate that.”

 

“Okay,” He Tian looks satisfied, “Good talk.”

 

He Tian pats him twice on the chest and Red finally becomes aware of how sticky and gross he feels.

 

“I need a shower,” Red says.

 

“You know where to find it.”

 

Yes, he does know where the shower is. It’s crazy to think that just over an hour ago, Red had been contemplating whether or not he should give it a quick scrub, given how clean it already looked. 

 

As soon as the water hits his skin he’s thinking about what he just let happen. He just had sex with He Tian. The guy that pisses him off most in the world. The guy of his guiltiest wet dreams. And he just got fucked by him. How is Red supposed to feel about that? Overall...it was pretty fucking amazing. Red’s own fantasies of He Tian have got nothing on the real deal. He Tian was all over him, so all-consuming, so strong and in control, Red has never had a more intense orgasm in his life. The sex was great, it was really fucking great. 

 

_At least on his end of it._

 

A sinking gut feeling takes over as Red starts thinking about whether He Tian had enjoyed it as much as he did. A frown grows on his face at the doubt and uncertainty. He Tian had said ‘let me do all the work’, and he really did do all the work. Red had done nothing but provide an asshole for He Tian to fuck in. He might as well have been a blowup sex doll with battery noises included. No wonder He Tian hit his orgasm with barely any noise, there must not have been any real pleasure in it for him. He doubts He Tian would want to do this again with him. He probably just wanted check off another person on his to-fuck list. And that whole conversation about not being boyfriends adds to this. This was nothing but a one time thing.

 

Red sighs with resignation, not because he wanted to have sex with him again (though he actually did), but because he was probably out of the cleaning job. He Tian doesn’t need him anymore, he already took what he really wanted. _Ah well, goodbye any future big ass pay cheques._

 

He ended his shower quickly, only wiping the sweat and other fluids from his body and hair. He dries himself with one of the clean towels he had placed on the rack earlier, and heads back out into the main room. With the towel wrapped around his waist he walks towards He Tian, standing at one of the large scale windows, in a new pair of briefs and a lit up cigarette in one hand. Red really should be collecting his clothes, getting ready to leave, but he still draws towards He Tian first. He needs to get some closure on where they stand before this thing between them ends.

 

He Tian takes an inhale of his cigarette and continues to stare out the window, looking at the city’s night-life. Red tries to look through it too but can only focus on their own very clear reflections. And with that thought he asks, “Can people see us? Through these windows?”

 

He Tian is already puffing out laughter by the time Red finishes his question, “No,” he taps the window glass, “They're tinted.”

 

“Good.”

 

He Tian reaches out to grab hold of Red’s towel and drags him closer towards him, “You worried about people seeing your naked gay ass?” With a twist of his hand, he unties the towel and they both watch it slip down onto the floor. Red just stands there, a little cold now, and lets He Tian’s eyes take him in, smoke spills from his mouth as he does so.

 

 _Shit, he's having one last look before he tells Red to fuck off. And he's just standing there naked, this is just fucking-_  
“I'll get you to clean this up, the next time you come over,” He Tian says.

 

“Huh?”

 

He Tian taps the cigarette against the glass window, and as he gestures to the ash falling on the floor, he elaborates, “This.” 

 

He gestures to the pile of sheets rumpled up at the edge of the bed, “And the dirty sheets, I'll get you to wash them too. And as much as I enjoy your beef stew, I'm going to need you to cook something else next time."

 

Red’s stomach flips, he said those two words again. “Next time?” Red asks.

 

“Of course,” He Tian licks his lips and leans closer to Red, “I'm a dirty, dirty boy, and I need a maid to look after me." 

 

Red pretends that that did not just turn him on a little. His face shows disgust, but he’s finding it difficult not to smile at the confirmation that _yes, he still has a job and yes, they’re going to continue fucking._ If He Tian thinks Red’s not convinced to continue working for him he adds, “The pay is going to be just as good as the one you got from today."

 

Red didn’t need more convincing but he still acts like he’s mulling it over, humming and scrunching his brow, like this is some sort of difficult decision, “Alright, but I'm not going to be wearing any maid costumes.”

 

“Mmm, don't give me any ideas,” He Tian reaches around with both hands to grab Red’s ass, he pulls him closer and squeezes. Red tries not to notice the familiar heat returning to his lower regions as He Tian leans forward and kisses him. Red’s not sure if he likes the smokey taste of He Tian’s lips, its always been there as an aftertaste with every kiss they’ve shared, but right after a smoke, the taste is dominant and right in Red’s mouth. But whatever, it’s not like he has the power or courage to tell He Tian to quit.

 

Eventually, Red pulls away, a little breathless and still very aware that he’s completely naked, “I gotta go."

 

He Tian definitely looks like he’s ready for round 2 now, but steps back anyway, “Alright. See you at school."

 

He Tian gives him a slap on the ass and heads for the bathroom for his own shower. With He Tian gone, this gives Red a chance to get dressed without feeling awkward about it. He picks up his bag that He Tian had taken off of him ages ago and as he leaves the apartment, he checks to make sure the envelope of money is still there. Which it is.

 

The twisted feeling returns and he shakes his head to try and get rid of it, _You are not a prostitute, alright? He is not paying you to sleep with him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! They motivate me to continue writing :D


	2. After Class

Not that Red is counting, but he and He Tian have had sex exactly nine times over the span of two weeks. He's not counting. He just happens to have kept track. It goes the same way each time anyway, Red comes over to cook and clean and then when he's done, He Tian is pushing him down onto the bed. 

 

Sometimes they go straight to He Tian’s apartment together after school, keeping each other at an arm's distance away. Red is thankful for that. He’s very conscious about making sure no one knows about the new aspect of their relationship. None of his friends have noticed the shift, the lack of overt hostility towards He Tian. But it's not like Red and He Tian spend that much time together for people to notice anything. They circle around each other in the shared spaces of classes and school grounds, never ending up in places alone together. 

 

It doesn't stop He Tian from sending him dirty looks full of lust whenever he can, but that's exactly how he looked at Red before this thing between them started, so no changes there. The only difference is it's effect on Red. Back when he was Narnia-deep in the closet, a look like that would fill him with fear and disgust. Now it fills him with fear and craving. 

 

Red feels safe with this arrangement, no need to worry about people finding out at all. What happens in He Tian's apartment, _stays_ in He Tian's apartment.

 

That is until Red finds himself alone with He Tian after class on school grounds.

 

On the day Red had cleaning duty, with the sun filling the classroom with a warm orange glow, he hears the faint sound of the door sliding open. He turns from his work of packing up his classmate’s exercise books on the shelf, to find He Tian right outside the entrance. He looks just as surprised as him.

 

“Uh, hey?”

 

“Hey.”

 

“W-What are you doing here?”

 

He Tian takes a cautious step inside, “My homeroom teacher sent me here to deliver a letter.”

 

“Oh,” Red responds, _that's reasonable,_ “Okay.”  
He's a little lost for words, what else is there to say? Just being alone in a room with him is enough to feel a strong heat build up inside of him.

 

He Tian gives the empty room a once-over and turns around to look outside the door, “Where’s your cleaning duty partner?”

 

Red gulps, “She bailed...had a shift to go to.”

 

“I see,” He Tian is running things through his head, clearly deciding on something when he turns around to close the door and lock it. 

 

_So He Tian was thinking the same thing as he was._

 

But just because Red was just thinking it too, doesn't mean he actually wants to go through with it, “We’re at school.”

 

He Tian heads towards the class windows, “Yes I know.”

 

“We could get caught.”

 

He Tian he starts lowering the blinds and gives him a look, “You do see me taking precautions, right?” 

 

He goes to lower the next two sets of blinds, “Anything else?”

 

This is bad, they shouldn’t do this here. They haven’t done anything outside of He Tian’s apartment before and the sound of it is exciting, but this could end really _really_ badly, “I-”

 

Red’s breath gets stuck in his throat as He Tian captures his lips in a kiss instead, fiery and hungry. He Tian keeps stepping forwards, moving Red backwards until he has him against the teacher’s desk. He Tian breaks away from the kiss, waiting for Red to agree to this. He looks into He Tian’s eager eyes, and hesitantly responds, “I might be loud.”

 

That was all the confirmation He Tian needed to lift Red up onto the desk and start to unbutton Red’s shirt, “Don’t be ridiculous. You _will_ be loud.”

 

Red rolls his eyes, “Yeah thanks for the vote of confidence, asshole.”

 

He Tian finishes unbuttoning Red’s shirt, and of course it was today of all days that he had no clean singlet to wear underneath. With Red's chest up for his viewing pleasure, He Tian strokes his hands across it, lightly passing Reds nipples before he leans down and takes one into his mouth. Red cannot help the whispered _fuck_ that escapes his lips. He Tian sucks and licks and bites and Red has to have his hands in He Tian’s hair for support at the feeling. But as much as Red is enjoying this foreplay, he can't stop worrying about how long they can be doing this before someone, like the janitor, comes knocking on the door.  
“D-don’t you think...you should hurry it up?”

 

Red's eyes snap open, immediately realising his mistake. He Tian slowly rises up again, until he's at eye level with Red and it's painfully obvious that he's not at his full dominating height. Fear strikes right through Red's heart at the ice cold look He Tian gives him, “Am I boring you?”

 

“No! Uh, I mean in case someone-” Red is cut off by the rough hand pushing him down, his back hitting the surface of the desk hard.

 

He panics for a moment, seeing He Tian lean over him, “You’re right. We should be quick about it.”

 

He Tian trails a finger from Red’s chest down to his abdomen, “I'll get right to it then.”  
He unbuckles Red's belt, giving him a devilish smile that Red should not be finding attractive, “Do your best to keep that hot voice of yours down.”

 

Red's shoes and socks are off in seconds and his pants and underwear quickly follow after them. His bare ass is now laying down against the cold desk, but he soon forgets the discomfort as He Tian’s hand wraps around his cock. He jerks it a few times with barely any pressure, drawing out a soft groan from Red. _This is fine,_ if Red just keeps his voice down to this volume throughout, no one will hear them. 

 

Getting on his knees, He Tian remains focused on Red, tightening his grip and stroking with more vigour. He moves and twists his hand down Red's cock before sliding back up and pressing his thumb along the head. Red inhales deeply through his nose with no choice but to turn away as He Tian’s open mouth sloppily kisses the wet tip and trails his tongue down all the way to the base. _Keep your voice down, you idiot, keep your voice down._

 

“Lift up your legs,” He Tian quietly commands.

 

That's all he needed to say before Red complies, feeling only slight embarrassment as he lifts his legs up, using his arms to bring them closer to his chest. Red jolts in mild surprise at how quickly He Tian's tongue went to his ass. He Tian is certainly not taking his time prepping him anymore, his tongue pushing past his entrance, wetting and opening Red up at a pace that has Red gasping. The sensation is enough for Red to pull his legs even closer to his chest, spreading his ass more to give more room for He Tian’s face. More space for He Tian to flatten his tongue against his rim and slide it all the way up to his cock. 

 

Red can only whimper as He Tian squeezes one of his ass cheeks while the other hand is pressing a wet finger against his entrance. The finger slips in while Red is momentarily distracted by He Tian’s mouth around his cock once again. The distraction may have helped getting rid of some of the discomfort from the finger but it could not have stopped Red from moaning loud enough that he had to cover his mouth. _Shit, shit, shit, that was loud, shit, shit._ He Tian shifts his eyes up to Red's face and if he didn't have a mouth full of dick, Red knew he'd be smiling.

 

Red continues to moan with a hand tight around his mouth, as he feels the finger work into him. For now the hand is helping to cover his reactions, but he doesn't know how much good that will do if he gets any louder. His muffled moans could start sounding like someone's in trouble in here.

 

As He Tian continues sucking away, he adds a second finger, stretching and curling them inside of Red. He scissors his fingers roughly but he never goes near Red's prostate. He Tian is smart enough to know that if he hit that spot, Red would be screaming. By the third finger though, Red is almost crying from the frustration of He Tian’s fingers not hitting the place that he wants. It's practically torture. He knows that he should be quiet but he wants the teasing to end more. Truthfully they still haven't been at it for long, so Red is both surprised and blessed when He Tian asks, “You ready?”

 

“Yeah,” Red responds with a quick nod, managing to stop himself from adding, _please hurry._ His need to speed this up, now has less to do with his fear of getting caught and more to do with his desire to have He Tian’s dick inside of him already. No need to say that out loud either.

He Tian stands up, his knees giving a little clicking sound from kneeling all that time. He digs inside his pocket and takes out his wallet. _What the fuck? Why?_ Red wants to say. Inside his wallet, he pulls out an unopened condom. He Tian had a condom with him. _Of course he has a fucking condom with him, it's He Tian._ As Red watches him unzip his pants and roll the condom onto his very hard, untouched cock, he notices that He Tian is still fully dressed, while he is lying almost completely naked on the teacher’s desk. His opened shirt being the only thing still on him.

 

If Red wasn’t so desperate to be fucked already, he'd be reaching up to unbutton He Tian’s shirt, so that he could get a good look at his rippling chest while he fucks him. _Jesus christ, get your thirst in check will you?_ It's too late for him to do that, with He Tian's cock already positioned just outside Red's asshole. It’s a little hard for He Tian to slip in, given that they had no lube and the prep was at a minimum, but he still takes his time, letting Red get used it. Its one of He Tian's most caring qualities. No matter how much prep has gone into him, He Tian will always take the very first thrust as slowly as possible. 

 

However, once Red has gotten used it, that's when his gentleness ends. He Tian pulls out and then slams back in with force and finally, _finally,_ the real good shit begins.

 

Red still has his hand over his mouth, covering the worst of his sounds, but now the problem is He Tian. Everytime he thrusts into him, he also bangs his legs against the desk, making the sounds very suggestible to anyone who might hear them outside the door. He Tian’s quick solution; he wraps his hands around Red’s thighs and lifts his waist up and drags a little away from the edge of the desk. Just Red's head and upper back are lying on it. Now in this new semi-elevated position, the only noises are Red's muffled moans as He Tian continues fucking him once again.

 

Whining, Red lies there, hands struggling between covering his loud mouth and locking onto the edge of the desk for support as He Tian starts to really build up the pace. His thrusts getting faster and faster, the more Red fights to keep his voice down. He can't contain it for much longer, can't do much more to prevent them from getting caught as his cock is aching for release. His orgasm is building up, He Tian hitting his prostate over and over and over again. 

“Red?”

 

“Mm?” with a covered mouth, that's all Red can say to let He Tian know that he's listening. 

 

He Tian smiles down at him, “Touch yourself.”

 

 _Red does not need to be told twice._ But he has a moment's pause to decide on which hand. He needs one over his mouth to stop the moans and needs one gripping the desk for support. Braving it, he removes the hand over his mouth and wraps it around his leaking cock. Biting his bottom lip and breathing heavily through his nose, Red strokes himself hastily, squeezing the base hard and running his fingers under the head. He’s a mess and losing control fast. Spurts of desperate moans escape his throat - he’s so close, he’s so fucking close - and he doesn’t care about how wrecked and loud he sounds. He feels the release everywhere, heat is flooding his entire body, his vision is blurring. Just as he screams from the orgasm hitting him, the hand that had been clinging onto the desk for dear life, lets go and covers his mouth. When he comes his hips jerk uncontrollably and with no hand stabling him, he slides closer to He Tian, sinking him further in. He Tian gains more control and tightens his grip around Red’s waist, his hips moving faster and harder, focusing on reaching his own release. Sweating and shuddering, Red can feel his cum cooling on his stomach and given the angle of his body, slowly sliding down his chest. In the haze of his post-orgasm, Red feels thankful that he wasn’t wearing an undershirt because the only thing that needed cleaning was his chest. No need to explain weird crusty stains to his mother when she does the washing.

 

“You have a little on your face,” He Tian huffs with a laugh, very out of breath.

 

The next few words that Red replies with - he has no idea where they came from, why he said it or how he had the guts to even suggest it. Maybe it’s because he watched it happen in some gay porn last night, maybe it’s because he likes seeing He Tian come, or maybe it’s because he’s just been sexually satisfied and wants He Tian to be satisfied too. Whatever the reason, before he can stop himself, Red calmly asks, “Do you want to put some more on my face?”

 

He Tian's brows furrow, distracted from the task at hand, “Wha-?”  
But then he snaps his head back at him, picking up what Red is implying, and with a mixture of confusion and yearning, he accepts Red’s offer with a; _well fuck._

He Tian pulls out, leaving Red feeling empty and adjusts him so that he’s fully lying back on the desk. With his hands and knees, he climbs on top of Red, carefully avoiding the spill on Red's stomach. He Tian’s cock is close enough to Red’s face that he could lean up and lick the tip. But Red doesn’t do that. Instead he watches He Tian fling off the condom, dropping it somewhere neither of them cares to look and starts stroking himself off at a fast pace, right above Red. 

 

He ignores the reddening cock nearing it’s peak right in front of him and instead focuses only on He Tian's face. Red doesn’t often get to see He Tian’s orgasm face, but when he does, it's a fucking beautiful sight. His panting is heavy, his mouth open and slack, his brow furrowed in concentration, and most importantly there's no stupid smirk in sight. When he's this close, it almost looks like he forgets who he is, forgets that he's meant to be a sex-crazy control freak. He looks vulnerable in these small moments. He Tian strokes his cock just a few more times, then his head tilts back and gives a harsh but quiet groan as he comes, streaks of cum falling down over Red’s face. He feels it land on his cheek, chin, forehead and just the tiniest bit on the side mouth. Without thinking, he sticks his tongue out to get a taste of He Tian's cum for the first time. It's weird, that's for sure, but it's not the worst thing he's ever tasted.

 

Red’s eyes finally shift from He Tian’s face and down to his wrung out cock, a little bit still on the tip. He's never had it in his mouth before, and it's so close that he could just do it. He Tian didn't tell him to, but would He Tian _really mind?_ So Red parts his lips and lifts his head up to let the sticky cock enter his mouth. 

 

“Fuck,” He Tian groans above him. He knows that He Tian is watching him as he runs his tongue over it and gasps every time Red gives it a suck. He Tian pulls his cock out and Red wants to chase after it, the taste of He Tian had very quickly became addicting. He Tian braces his hands on the desk on either side of Red's head, shaking with want and exhaustion, “Guan Shan.”

 

Red's heart skips a beat, He Tian dropping his real name out of nowhere, “Yeah?”

 

“Did you like how I tasted?” 

 

Well it looks like He Tian’s stupid smug grin has returned with a vengeance, more stronger than ever. No way does Red want to feed that ego of his, “Not really.”

 

“Uh huh, sure.” He Tian climbs off the desk, and readjusts himself back into his pants. He hands Red the tissue box on one of classrooms shelves to wipe his chest and face clean. Red sits up, feeling surges of pain in his neck, back and ass. He's not up to doing it again on a hard surface anytime soon.

 

After wiping himself off, He Tian takes over cleaning places that Red can't see on his face, “You’ve got some in your hair too.”  
He Tian brushes at Red's hair, looking like he's enjoying the grossed out expression on Red's face.

 

“Terrific,” Red responds sarcastically.

 

He Tian raises his hands in defence, still clearly enjoying Red's embarrassment, “Hey, you’re the one who offered.”

 

Red keeps his mouth shut at that, because how can he argue against something true?

 

“Speaking of,” He Tian continues, his voice lowering in curiosity, “Where the fuck did that come from?”

“What?”

 

He Tian steps forward and wedges himself between Red's legs hanging off the desk. He leans in close, wanting to see Red's full response, “The ‘put some more on my face’ line. What brought that on?”

 

Red blushes deeply and looks away. _Crap,_ looks like He Tian isn’t going to forget that burst of forwardness from him anytime soon. He Tian is watching him closely and Red can’t think of an answer that will save him some dignity.

 

“Porn,” he mumbles.

 

“Pfff,” He Tian bursts out laughing, tilting his head back. _Yep._ Somehow his mind told him to answer with the most embarrassing one, because it's better than admitting that he thinks He Tian's orgasm face is gorgeous or that he wanted to do it to help He Tian enjoy himself more. Red continues to look away, adding a shrug in the hopes that He Tian will just drop the inquiry.

 

“Well,” He Tian recovers from his little laughing fit, leans close to his ear and whispers, “It was hot.”

 

A chill runs down Red’s spine and he feels oddly validated. Ever since the beginning of their fuck buddy relationship, He Tian had been calling all the shots, but for the first time Red was able to contribute to it. Well not by that much, he still had to just lay there and let He Tian do the work, but whatever, it was still Red's suggestion.

 

He Tian moves away to give Red space to get changed. While Red puts his clothes back on, aching all over, He Tian idly walks around the classroom to find the thrown away condom. Red feels gross having to put his uniform over his sweaty, sticky body. He'd rather go for a really hot shower right now. While He Tian, looks to be in a positive and skippy mood. He finds the condom and heads back to the teacher's desk to wrap it in a tissue and throw it in the bin. Red is putting his shoes back on when He Tian pulls something out of his pocket. It's the letter that he had originally come here to deliver.  
“Alright, that's it for me,” he places the letter on the teacher’s desk with a smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

He Tian unlocks the door and leaves. While Red is left spent, exhausted and a little annoyed that He Tian didn't offer to help him finish cleaning up. _What a dick._

 

He hears the door slide open again and watches He Tian quickly walk back in. He goes over to the bookshelf where Red had been when he had first walked in, and starts putting exercise books away.

 

“What are you doing?” Red questions.

 

“When someone let’s you come on their face, sometimes you just gotta help them finish with their cleaning duties,” He Tian gives Red a two second smile and turns back to the shelf. 

 

 _Well okay then._ Red tries to squash the stupid warm feeling in his stomach and gets back to work too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very much appreciated! They motivate me to continue writing :D


	3. At the Movies

Red has always been very uptight with his money. Living just above the poverty line can do that to people, especially those who are determined to rise further than where they started. With this mindset, Red has lived a number of years only spending his money on things that he _needs,_ not what he _wants._

 

Like sandwiches. People have always thought that he loves sandwiches, given how much he's been seen eating them. But truthfully they’re just cheap and filling enough to keep him satiated all day. Not to mention they're the healthier option to the also cheap fast food available to him. He thinks about these sorts of reasons before buying anything and this is why his mother once drunkenly joked that he was ‘a punk on the streets and a budget manager in the spreadsheets’. Luckily she forgot she said that the next day and has never repeated it since, because _god_ that was an embarrassing night. His mother had said this because he weighs out the pros and cons of all purchases and decides if he really needs it. Which is why, Red standing in line to buy a movie ticket, makes no sense at all. He doesn't need to go the movies, but he wants to. And in Budget Manager Red's mind, just wanting to go see a movie - any movie, is not a good enough reason to spend money. So why isn't he stopping himself?

 

For one; working for He Tian has been very financially rewarding and so he has plenty of money to spare. And two; he just needed a change. He feels his personal life splitting between home with his mother and with He Tian at his apartment. He's either at one or the other and he just wanted to chill somewhere else and switch off his mind.

 

He doesn't even know what he just paid to see, as he heads for cinema five, only saying he wanted a ticket for the next time session. Stepping into the corner of the back row, well away from everyone else and with no popcorn or drinks (because he's still not excessive with his spendings), he sinks into his seat. He closes his eyes, ready for two hours of mind-numbing entertainment.

 

“Red?”

 

His eyes practically shoot out of his head as he turns to looks up to see He Tian standing next to him with a box of popcorn in hand. He Tian looks down at him with a devilish smile on his face. Red gulps, his heart beating faster. He already knows the answer, but he can't help but ask, “What are you doing here?”

 

He Tian looks down at his popcorn box, gives the entire cinema a once-over and then turns back to Red with mocking attitude, “Obviously to see the movie.”

 

Red wants to roll his eyes, but instead goes for a rebuttal, hidden under fake confusion, “ _You_ go to the movies? Like you actually do normal things?” Red snaps back. _Two can play at this game._

 

He Tian doesn't look offended in the slightest but he still clutches at his heart, “Ouch, you wound me, Red.”  
And before Red can even think to stop him, He Tian has already taken the seat next to him. Panicking, Red wants an answer to the question that he really wants answered, “Did you come here because _I_ was here?”

 

“Nope,” He Tian answers bluntly, “Pure coincidence. Like no offense, but you're not the centre of my universe.”

 

Red can believe the second half of He Tian’s response easily enough, but the pure coincidence part is still up for debate. Suddenly the cinema lights dim into darkness, the big screen lights up and Red is left to just deal with sitting next to the person who gives him the most stress in the world. 

 

He hears a few people still quietly talking as the ads play, reminding him that he is not alone with He Tian in the dark. He hears the crunch of popcorn next to him, He Tian eating and settling in like he's not affecting Red’s heart rate right now. This is the opposite of what Red wanted to happen here. He wanted to relax and do nothing, but how can do that when he can feel his dick growing half hard just from He Tian’s presence? He doesn’t know if He Tian has the guts to try anything in such a public area, but just the possibility has him sweating, heart still pounding.

 

The opening credits starts to play and from the boppy music alone, Red thinks this'll be a romantic comedy. _Yeah sure He Tian actually wants to see this,_ Red thinks sarcastically. But seeing as He Tian’s attention is on the movie, Red decides that he should stop worrying about He Tian doing anything. And even if he does, Red will stop him. Red will absolutely stop him.  
*  
Thirty minutes into the movie, and Red is still not really watching it. He can’t concentrate and even though he is staring straight ahead, none of his attention is towards what's happening on screen. All he can focus on is He Tian’s hand in his peripheral vision, going down to his popcorn and up to his mouth. Red feels feels frustrated at being distracted by He Tian but also frustrated because He Tian isn’t _doing anything._  
*  
It's probably around the first hour mark when He Tian sets aside his now empty popcorn box and rather loudly licks his buttered fingers. Then after wiping it dry on his own pants, he just ever so subtly places his hand on Red’s thigh. Very, very high up on Red's thigh. Almost touching his dick kind of high. 

 

This is what Red was fucking waiting for. He can't even pretend to be shocked or outraged at He Tian’s advances. Like hell He Tian could sit and watch a movie with Red without any funny business going down. It just wouldn't align with the He Tian that Red knows.

 

He Tian isn’t even looking at him, his attention still straight ahead at the screen, while his damn fingers are stroking over the muscles of Red's tense thigh. Red watches a tiny smirk grow on He Tian's face as he drags his palm up and presses it down directly over Red’s cock. _Shit this is bad._ Red tries to stop him from doing anything more by grabbing hold of He Tian’s wrist. But he doesn't attempt to actually move He Tian’s hand away. Conflicted feelings run through Red, searching for the pros and cons of the situation He Tian is presenting to him. His mind is screaming; _you came here to chill! This is the opposite of that!_ While his body is aching with the frustration of an hour long semi-erection. The newly added pressure of He Tian’s hand makes blood rush down to his cock at a rate that makes Red feel lightheaded.

 

Now He Tian finally looks at him, a hint of a smile on his face permanently on display. He then simply closes his fingers over Red's cock and squeezes. Red makes a little noise at that, _shit,_ just an exhalation of breath but he’s positive some of the audience heard it. He can't take his eyes off He Tian long enough to look around and see if anyone’s turning their heads back at them. Red's hips jerk as He Tian squeezes him one more time before suddenly letting go and drawing his hand away. 

 

Confused and even more frustrated than before, Red let's go of his wrist and bites his lip at the loss of pressure on his dick. He really should be feeling more embarrassment at the shameless want he sees all across He Tian's face, but instead it just leaves him hot and bothered. Suddenly He Tian moves to kneel on the floor in front of him, unbuckling the belt around Red’s jeans. 

 

_Oh hell fucking no, nope nope nope nope nope nope nope._

 

Sure it's dark and hard to see anything besides the screen, but this was not happening. Red stops He Tian from going any further, grabbing both of his wrists, and with all the resolve he can muster, he whispers, “Not. _Here._ ”

 

Red might want what He Tian is offering but, _goddamn it, not when there are other people in the fucking room._ He worries that him stopping He Tian might make him mad for denying him, or worse, make him stop his advances altogether, but instead He Tian stands up and grabs Red's arm. They briskly walk out of the cinema five and head towards the male bathroom. He Tian lets go of him and moves on to kick open all the stall doors to make sure no one else is in there with them. Red looks around too, noticing how shiny and pristine it looks. One thing you can rely on in cinema bathrooms is their cleanliness. He can't say the same thing for other types of public bathrooms.

 

He Tian pushes the last stall open, the furthest from the door and the urinals, and once he confirms that yes they are alone, he turns back to Red and holds him by the waist, moving backwards into that empty stall. He closes the door and pushes Red against it, stepping closer to reach around and lock it. Now that they're hidden away together, He Tian takes a moment to kiss him. Red opens his mouth to let He Tian’s tongue slip in and groans as his erection only grows further with this heated contact. 

 

He Tian pulls away and goes to close the toilet lid. He sits down on it and with a hold on Red's belt, he drags Red closer to him. He Tian focuses on unbuckling Red's pants for the second time in the last five minutes.  
“I could've blown you while you were sitting nice and comfy in that theatre chair,” He Tian murmurs, now moving onto Red's zipper, “Well too fucking late now, you're going to be standing for this.”

 

“There was no way you could've done anything in there without peopl-ahh,” Red lets out a yelp as He Tian quickly pulls out Red’s dick and wraps his hand around it. With barely any pressure, He Tian tugs up and down a few times, drawing out a frustrated groan from Red.

“Ah,” He Tian sighs with a reminiscent expression, “How could I have forgotten how loud you can be~”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“You first,” He Tian quips back, now focusing on tightening his grip and stroking Red’s cock for real. He twists his hand in a steady motion before sliding his thumb over the tip. Red is already shaking by the time He Tian looks up, eyes locking with his as he swirls his tongue languidly around the head of Red’s cock. He places his hands on Red's waist, not too tight but Red _knows_ that it means _‘don't you dare move’_. So Red doesn’t, his chest breathing in and out, exhales gradually getting harsher.

 

Red lets out a sigh when his cock bumps against He Tian’s cheek, flicking his tongue across the tip and sinking down onto the cock again. Adjusting his neck, He Tian starts sinking his mouth further, trying to take Red in as deep as he could. When his cock hits the back of He Tian’s throat, Red feels like he's seconds away from passing out. He wishes he could sit down so that he doesn’t have to worry about his knees giving way. 

 

He Tian pulls out for a quick breather. And when he goes back in, Red’s cock hitting his throat again, he takes a deep breath, relaxes his jaw and slowly takes him deeper. Red fights the urge to roll his eyes up into his head from the sensation of his cock going down the rough squeeze of He Tian’s throat. Red doesn’t realise that he's practically drooling from keeping his mouth parted while watching He Tian work on him. He Tian on the other hand, does notice Red's wrecked expression when he looks at him.

 

“Cute,” He Tian attempts to mumble, with a dick still in his mouth. Red gives an appreciative moan at He Tian’s vocal cords sending vibrations to his cock. His fingers scratch at the walls on either side of them, panting and shaking fervently as He Tian sucks hard back up his cock. He continues working Red that way, sliding his mouth up and down his cock and then pulling off to suck at the head, licking up the drops of precum. Red moans with every lick and suck, every occasional scrape of teeth, breathing harder and harder. He hasn't thought about keeping his voice down in a while, but given how close his orgasm is, he really doesn’t care. He gasps obscene variations of curse words and pleas as He Tian's mouth builds up his pace, sliding down and sucking up, licking at the tip and sliding back down again.

 

Red can't handle not clinging onto something anymore. He grabs hold of He Tian’s shoulders, clutching tightly to his shirt, giving He Tian a clear enough sign that he's about to come. Rather than pull out, He Tian pushes further in and holds himself still while Red's orgasm rushes out of him and into He Tian’s waiting mouth. Red is shaking as he watches He Tian swallow, then open his mouth to show Red his tongue, now clean of cum. Red moans at the sight. _Fuck why is that so hot?_

 

With their eyes locked onto each other, it only takes a few seconds for Red’s trembling hands to tighten his grip on He Tian's shoulders and wrench him up, flush against him. Their mouths smash together, filled with a brutal rush, like they had been long repressed from contact. He can taste himself on He Tian's tongue but that thought goes to the back of his mind when He Tian tangles his fingers in Red’s short hair, tugging a little and arching Red's head more up to bite and kiss along his jaw.

 

Without giving it any thought, his body moving on pure instinct and _want,_ Red's hands reach for He Tian's belt, wrenching it free. He shoves a hand down, grabbing He Tian’s crotch and that's when his mind finally catches up with his body. 

 

“Mm,” He Tian mumbles, pulling away from Red’s jaw. They both look down towards where his hand is, leaving their foreheads pressed together. Red can feel He Tian's dick against his hand, hard and throbbing, his briefs showing a little wet patch from his built up arousal. He Tian lowers his hand to cover Red's, moving it away to pull his briefs down, completely freeing his aching cock. And with his hand still over Red’s, he slowly moves their hands over his length in a long, slow glide. 

 

He Tian hisses as he guides Red over his cock for a few more strokes before loosening his grip, letting Red take over. He Tian leans into him and moans, his heavy breaths heating up Red's neck as he lets Red’s fingers massage his balls and push his palm up against his cock. Red moves his hand experimentally, tentatively jerking him off, wanting to look into He Tian’s face pressed into his neck to see if he's doing it right. It’s not as if he's never touched himself off before, it's just that he's never jerked someone else's dick before.

 

"Fuck," He Tian draws out through gritted teeth. _Well you must be doing something right,_ Red thinks, spurring himself on to keep up his steady pace. Red can feel He Tian's cock leaking precum, He Tian rolling his hips towards him as he presses his thumb against the tip. He Tian hisses, voice trembling, finally drawing back from Red's neck as he feels Red's hand spreading the fluid down his length. Face to face once again, Red is equally encouraged and excited to continue, now watching He Tian’s reactions up close as he starts jerking him faster, the smeared precum making it easier to slide his hand up and down.

 

Then very suddenly they hear the creak of the male bathroom entrance door opening, and they both freeze. Red is still riding on the ecstasy of his post-orgasm, so the fear that should be filling him at the thought of being discovered is somewhat muted. He looks at He Tian and he only seems annoyed at his own orgasm being halted. Red doesn’t understand why his body decided to continue to slowly jerk He Tian's dick while the man occupies a urinal, but he still does it. As soon as Red starts moving, He Tian’s eyes snap towards him, bulging at Red’s boldness. Maybe he's doing it out of revenge for making him struggle in the theater, or maybe he just wants to continue, Red doesn’t fucking care about the reason. 

 

They don’t break eye contact as Red's hand slides up and down painstakingly slow. He Tian’s fingers dig into Red’s waist, and Red can't tell if he should stop or continue. He Tian leans in and presses their lips together and Red lets him, expecting a kiss, but it turns out He Tian was aiming for something else. His teeth grab hold of Red's bottom lip and Red's eyes widen in surprise. Red pauses his movements, thinking that he wants him to stop, but the look on He Tian’s face is all too clear; _‘keep going. I dare you.’_

 

Red’s heart thuds and he braces himself for both the thrill and the pain. He gives his cock another stroke and He Tian bites down harder. Red has to hold back a hiss of his own. With every move he makes, He Tian responds with a grind of his teeth on his lips. They never break eye contact, focused on trying to make the other react louder, who's heavy breathing will give them away. Red has practically forgotten that there was someone else in the room until he hears the taps running and the squeak of the entrance door again. The instant they hear the swing of the door close Red picks up his pace to a harsh speed and He Tian attacks Red’s lips with ferocity. The kiss is deep and rough with a lot of tongue, and Red finds himself pushing forward, chasing the raw sensations of He Tian’s lips, teeth and tongue. When He Tian pulls away to let them catch a breath, there's a string of saliva that forms between them. Red never lets up his pace and He Tian can't stop the groan that escapes his lips as he looks down at Red's hand.

 

Red just can't stop looking at He Tian and the way he is unravelling just from the quick work of his hand. He once thought he'd only ever be a blowup doll for He Tian to fuck, but it turns that he can offer more than his ass to give him pleasure. _Thank fuck for that._

 

One of He Tian’s hands reaches up from Red's waist and grips Red’s shoulder instead. Mirroring Red’s previous signal that he is close and wants him to hurry. Keeping up his pace and strong grip on He Tian's cock, it's enough effort for Red to start hunching forward, literally putting his back into it. While He Tian keeps rocking his hips, pushing forward for more contact. They both gasp at the exertion.

“Hah… ah…” He Tian breathes, “I’m gonna come…”

 

Red gives it to him, his hand is aching and relentless, vowing not to slow down until he can feel him coming in his hand. With a quiet but raw moan, He Tian finally reaches his climax. His release comes as his head tilts back, cock twitching in Red's hand, cum spilling hot and thick between Red’s fingers. He Tian's grip tightens painfully on Red’s hip and he can tell that He Tian’s fingers are going to leave small bruises on him. His dick twitches at the thought of He Tian licking and kissing the marks like a dog helping to heal his wounds. He Tian might say he's sorry, he might not, but he'll definitely stroke lightly over these bruises with attentiveness. And that acknowledgment is enough for Red. _And it's not like Red doesn’t leave He Tian with a variety of bruises and scratch marks either._

 

Back to the task at hand; Red watches He Tian keep his eyes closed, chest heaving as he savours the last of his orgasm. Red’s hand lingers, just barely rubbing against him now, the sensation giving He Tian a final satisfied sigh. He pulls back, staring at He Tian’s relaxed expression, his breath evening out, his lashes fluttering. _He looks good like this, beautiful, actually._ Red feels the words almost slip out of his mouth, on the tip of his tongue, but he presses his lips together to stop himself. He can't say something like that to He Tian. No way. 

 

When He Tian opens his half lidded eyes and focuses on Red, he just wants to let the words out, _‘you are fucking beautiful’_. This time he's stopped by He Tian tilting his chin up and kissing him with an open mouth. Their tongues move and push together in a lazy motion, giving and taking with a slow ease. They stay like that for a while, caught up in their own world, forgetting where they are. It comes rushing back to them when the entrance squeaks open for a second time.

 

He Tian pulls away, taking a quiet step back and tucks his cock back into his pants. He miraculously doesn’t make a sound as he zips himself up and re-buckles his belt. Red doesn’t have the confidence to do that without being heard. So he rolls out some toilet paper and wipes his cum soaked hand dry while He Tian stares down, presumably at Red's hanging out dick. They hear the steps of the man and the open and close of the door, alone again.

 

“Sorry about your shirt,” He Tian speaks up first, in his casual voice. Which means that he sounds like he’s mocking him.

 

Red looks down, “Wha-? Oh goddamn it.”

 

There was a very obvious cum stain on Red's plain yellow t-shirt. He wipes it dry but it's still there for everyone to see. Red starts to panic, he doesn't know how he'll leave the bathroom with this mess on him. But then He Tian takes off his jacket and shoves it at him, “Give it back to me the next time you come over.”

 

Red _never_ takes charity, but given that He Tian said give it back, Red's pride doesn’t feel wounded in the slightest when he accepts the jacket. He puts the jacket on and zips it up, successfully covering the stain. He looks up at He Tian with a strange mix of gratefulness and confusion. He doesn't know what to say. 

 

But He Tian does. 

 

He steps forward and with a grin, he lightly touches Red's dick and says,  
“Now can you please put this guy away, before I feel like getting it up again?”


	4. The Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh maaaaaan this was honestly Hell™ to write.

He Tian is honestly not sure how tonight will go. He’s hoping for success, but there is a solid chance that it will blow up in his face. Red finding out that there was a security tape recording of them fucking in a classroom a while back, might not only cause him to freak out, but also end this _thing_ between them for good.

He had thought that the arrangement between them would've finished by now, and that this footage would be a little keepsake just for him. But neither of them have ended this thing and it's been two months, and because of this length of time, He Tian feels obligated to show it to him. 

After the first month, He Tian’s understanding of their arrangement had begun to blur and by the two months mark - that they hit two days ago - He Tian has no idea when this will end. Red should've gotten tired of how much his ass has been getting fucked and He Tian should've gotten bored from how much he is fucking that ass. But nope. He's not bored of it at all, and if anything, it gets better and better with every time they do it. The way Red gasps, and moans and clings onto him is addicting, but above all; the way Red has been subtly taking the lead from him. It's not like He Tian is giving him full control - and he's certainly not going to give any of it to Red tonight - but still, He Tian has been enjoying Red whispering into his ear, telling him to go faster, ordering him to touch him here and there, putting his own hands and mouth where He Tian didn't tell him to go. Red's growing confidence is what keeps making He Tian come back for more. 

And as for why Red keeps coming back to _him_ , He Tian can only guess that he just has a lot of stamina and is willing to stay for the money, or he genuinely enjoys the large amount of sex he is having with him - and the money is a bonus. He Tian isn't sure which option is better for him.  
On one hand, Red coming to his apartment solely for the money keeps things simple and businesslike between them, no need to worry about emotional attachments.  
While on the other hand if Red is sticking around for the sex, even though it's a real boost in his ego, it'll complicate their situation if Red decides that he actually _likes_ him. That would be a problem for He Tian. He can't do relationships and the feelings that come with it. Never has and never will.

He Tian's relationship issues aside, in his past sexual ventures with other guys, letting them do what they want _to him_ has never worked out well. He doesn't trust enough, and through that, it's never been enjoyable for him. But it's different with Red. The little hints of dominance that Red has shown, its made He Tian _excited_.

It’s getting harder for He Tian to keep control, wanting to just lie down and let Red call all the shots more and more. 

He hears his door opening and stays seated on the living room sofa chair, when Red enters his apartment, turning his head to see him. Red isn't looking back at him, instead focusing on taking off his shoes, bag and jacket.

“Took you long enough,” He Tian calls out in replace of a hello.

Red walks right past him on the chair, rolls his eyes and casually gives him the middle finger and a, _‘Fuck off.’_

He Tian laughs at the predicted response. He enjoys Red's company, he can't deny it, but he does think that he should have stopped feeling this much enjoyment for Red by now. Especially since he's already fucked him, many, _many_ times. He thinks back to the actual years of ‘courting’ Red and how he thought that Red's attitude and resistance - the cat and mouse dynamic of it - had been the thrill of it all. But now that he _has him_ and He Tian is _still_ going crazy over how much he wants Red, it puts into question... _Ah fuck that, He Tian don't go down that rabbit hole._

Taking his mind off that train of thought, He Tian looks back at the TV in front of him and asks, “You had dinner before you got here?”

“Yup, why?” Red idly replies without concern. He’s already put on his yellow cleaning gloves and has started wiping the kitchen counter.

“Just that I've eaten too. So you don't need to cook anything once you're done with cleaning.”

He Tian can see in the reflection of the TV that Red looks up then, finally looking at him with suspicion, “Okay...”

He Tian knows that Red has finally noticed that he isn’t wearing any clothes, just his underwear. And if Red steps any closer, he’ll probably notice the bottle of lube and condoms sitting next to him. He Tian wonders what Red is thinking he's planning.

He keeps an eye on Red through the reflection on the TV and the tinted windows, watching him scrub the oven and do the dishes. He thinks he's hiding his perverted excitement well but at the few glances Red is giving back to him, he knows he's not doing a great job.

Deciding it's better to chill while waiting than to get overly excited, He Tian slides down the chair until the back of his head can rest on the back cushion. He doesn’t know how long he waits for Red to finish, maybe an hour and a half. But to He Tian it felt like three hours.

“I'm done,” Red says, standing beside the lounging He Tian.

He opens his eyes and sits up with enthusiasm, “Great!”

He watches Red eyeballing the bottle of lube and condoms that had shifted when He Tian moved about. He sees the nervous excitement on Red's face as he bites his lip, Red can only guess what He Tian is up to.

“Are we going to…” Red fades out, switching between looking at the TV and He Tian, “...watch something?”

“Yes,” He Tian replies simply. If Red is thinking they're going to watch porn, he'd be half right, “Would you like to take a seat?”

There’s no other place for Red to sit except on top of him. Living by himself for all these years has meant he’s never had to think about providing seating area for guests. He’s been planning to get a proper couch, but on this occasion, he's very glad of this situation. Red predictably hesitates, he's always nervous when they try something new. _It's cute._

He Tian uses words like ‘predictable’ and ‘cute’ when describing Red's reactions to things, but truthfully, Red is constantly throwing him through a loop.  
Like right now, when Red looks at him straight in the eyes and starts to strip. _He went from cute to hot real quick._ Red starts with unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. He lowers them down past his waist, his bright red briefs now visible, but he doesn’t let the pants drop to the floor just yet. He moves onto his shirt, holding onto the ends and raising it up slowly, displaying his v-line, his abs, his nipples, and then finally pulling it off entirely. He Tian can't help but gulp at the sight in front of him.  
_How people manage not to look at Red with the same amount of lust as he does is beyond him._ He wants to continue enjoying the show, the desire to lie back down and watch, do absolutely nothing as Red continues to drive his libido wild. But his mind is telling him _No! Take control!_

He Tian reaches out and grabs one of Red's wrists, before he has the chance to pull his pants off. He pulls him in front and then hooks his fingers into the elastic of Red’s underwear to roughly land his ass onto his lap. It hurt for a moment, but the added weight on He Tian's sensitive crotch does wonders to his growing erection. With a hand wrapped around Red's waist and the other hand hovering over the TV remote on the arm of the couch, He Tian quietly asks, “You ready?”

Red nods his head, but He Tian knows that once he sees the video, he won't be ready anymore. He Tian presses the power button to turn on the TV and then after a moment presses play. The video is in black and white but it’s easy enough to tell that it's a classroom. The video is set up like a security camera, placed between the ceiling and the wall, looking down at the teacher’s desk and then the rows of student's desks further back. There's someone next to the teacher's desk, dealing with a stack of books and He Tian is just waiting for Red’s reaction - when he realises that it's _him_ on screen. He feels Red stiffen on top of him. 

_Here it comes._

“What the fuck?” Red wriggles nervously and then it fully dawns on him when He Tian appears at the classroom door, “Oh my god, what the fu-!?”

Red tries to get up but He Tian’s arm around his waist pulls him back down. He tries again but it's no use against He Tian’s tight lock. 

They both hear themselves talk on screen, _‘Hey’_  
_‘W-What are you doing here?’_

Red whispers a continuous string of _fuck fuck fuck fucks_ under his breath, looking anywhere but the TV. He’s still wriggling about on He Tian’s lap, trying his best to get out the situation. It's a little late for that, but He Tian will release him if Red turns to him and says stop. He’ll be disappointed sure, but if Red’s not into it, then He Tian’s not into it. He Tian’s hand slips down from Red’s waist to his crotch and he can feel the hardness there and from the way Red twitches and his breath hitches, He Tian can tell that Red is not completely against this.

“Why the fuck were there cameras in the classroom?” Red spits out, turning back to look at He Tian, looking equally frustrated and turned on.

“There’s cameras in all the classrooms. Students and teachers have no right to privacy in them.”

“That’s bullshit! That’s…” his eyes turn away, distracted by the He Tian on screen pushing Red against the teacher’s desk. 

“That’s…” He weakly tries to start again, but his focus is too locked onto the pair going at each other on the desk. He Tian watches him watching them, fascinated by the way Red's brow is furrowed, processing what he’s witnessing and how he feels about it.

Suddenly Red shakes his head, back to struggling in He Tian’s hold, “Hhnn...fucking _shit._ ”

He Tian is finding it particularly amusing watching Red’s internal fight between his shock and disgust over the video and his body’s aroused reaction to it. He hopes that the arousal will win the fight, and he gives that side a push by stroking his hand hard over Red’s crotch.

“Stop,” Red speaks up firmly.

He Tian sighs. _Ah well, worth a shot._ He removes his hand around Red’s waist and pauses the video. He slumps himself back, giving Red enough space to lift himself off. But Red doesn’t get up. He just continues to sit on him and stare at the paused shot of He Tian unbuttoning Red's school shirt.

“So do the teachers know then?” Red asks in a low voice.

“No.”

“Definitely the security guards though,” Red is trying to piece together their situation, what the consequences are for this video’s existence.

Thankfully He Tian’s truthful answers could help relieve Red's worry, “No, they don’t watch classrooms when school’s out for the day.”

“How did you get this footage?”

“I snuck into the school that night, took the data and deleted their backups.”

It was the complete truth but Red still turns his head to look back at him with distrust in his eyes.

“This is the only copy,” He Tian adds as a final reassurance. Red continues looking at him, _contemplating? Thinking things over? Figuring out the best way to kill him?_ He Tian has no idea what Red is thinking. He’s usually pretty good at guessing what's on Red’s mind, but this is new territory.

“Have you jerked yourself off to this?”

 _Um,_ He Tian gulps. Not a question he was expecting to be asked. Red shifts his position on He Tian to face him a little more and the subtle movement aggravates He Tian's erection. No doubt Red could feel it underneath him.

“Well have you?”

“...Yes.”

He Tian picks up the smallest of smiles on Red's face as he shakes his head with quiet comprehension, “You really are the biggest pervert.”  
The tension in the air is stiff and He Tian doesn’t know what to say. Red turns back around, eyes locked onto the TV once again, “But what does that make me?”

“Hm?” 

Red had said it so softly that He Tian wasn’t even sure he actually heard it or just imagined it. Red doesn’t clarify, nor say anything thing else for that matter. Instead he pushes back against He Tian to lift up his waist and use his arms to pull down his pants...and underwear.

 _Well I guess its back on,_ He Tian thinks. But He Tian is still hesitant to try anything, Red could change his mind in a second. Red sits back down, his bare ass on He Tian's lap. His thin boxers being the only thing between Red’s ass and his hard cock. Red shimmies his legs to kick off his clothes all the way and adjusts himself on He Tian, getting comfortable. Leaning back, Red turns his head to the side and mutters into He Tian’s ear, “Okay.”

 _Yep, It’s back on._ He Tian doesn’t really understand what made Red change his mind, but he’s all for it. He presses play, and they're back to where they were last; He Tian unbuttoning Red's shirt. They watch He Tian open it up and look down at Red's chest before taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

He Tian hears the sigh from Red on screen but also from the Red on top of him. He smiles and takes this cue to caress Red's chest and pinch his nipples. It's a small gesture but the moan from Red is giving He Tian the full green light to continue what he had started from the beginning. So he pushes forward against Red and picks up Red's thighs, spreading them apart and hooks them over the arms of the chair. They lean back and now Red is more freely...open. If Red is feeling embarrassed by this new position, He Tian can’t tell. Its as if that moment of pause was when Red let go of his shyness and reservations. That’s perfectly fine with him.

He Tian grabs the lube sitting next to him and as he starts pouring the liquid onto his hand he hears the other Red whisper; _‘D-don’t you think...you should hurry it up?’_

The smile on He Tian’s face grows bigger, “Mm, do you remember when you said that?”

“Yes,” Red gasps out, cold droplets of liquid overflowing from He Tian’s hand onto his stomach. He Tian continues pouring an already generous amount of lube onto his hand and watches it drip down Red’s stomach and flow even further to his cock.

 _‘Am I boring you?’_ He Tian had asked that day in the classroom. He remembers thinking for the briefest of moments that Red was already getting bored of him after only two weeks, but that was quickly proven false when Red tells him that he just doesn’t want to get caught.

“That made me pretty mad, you know that?” He Tian questions into Red’s ear. _It didn’t really,_ but it's always fun to make Red a little panicked. He closes the lid on the bottle and sits it next to him again.

“I was worried about us getting cau-” Red tries to explain, but is abruptly cut off by the sensation of He Tian's soaked right hand covering his ass.

“I know, I know,” He Tian reassures, “But we don’t have to worry about getting caught here.”

His free hand nudges Red's thighs open a little bit more before positioning a finger at Red's entrance. He notices Red biting down on his lip. After giving Red's ear a kiss, He Tian whispers, “I'm going to take my time tonight.”

He slips his finger in and Red inhales strongly.

_‘Do your best to keep that hot voice of yours down.’_

They watch themselves on screen, watch He Tian strip Red of his uniform, get down onto his knees, jerking and sucking on Red’s cock. All the while He Tian has his finger pressing further into Red’s ass, gently keeping the build-up in Red slow paced. 

_‘Lift up your legs.’_

They watch Red spread and lift up his legs from the desk, just as he is doing right now on top of He Tian. They watch the faces Red makes when He Tian starts using his tongue, they watch Red's struggle to keep his voice down. He Tian loves this bit of the recording. Being able to see Red's closed eyes and his mouth covering up his strangled gasps - it's wonderful to watch. 

The difference between the Red on the recording and the Red on top of him does not go unnoticed by He Tian. While Red was desperate to keep his voice down in the classroom, the reassuring privacy of He Tian’s thick-walled apartment has given him the confidence to be as loud as he wants. And as He Tian’s finger begins to slide and curl deeper, so does the volume of Red's moans. With still no embarrassment crossing Red's face, He Tian is half convinced Red is making these erotic sounds purely because he _knows_ He Tian enjoys hearing them.  
When his finger grazes over Red’s prostate, the sound Red makes is utterly obscene. He doesn’t grit his teeth, nor suppress his screams. All the while the _other_ Red is whimpering on the desk, pleading with himself to keep quiet.

He Tian drags his eyes away from the TV to watch Red grind his hips on top of him, trying to find more stimulation. Red grabs hold of the arms of the couch, pushing his back into He Tian, very clearly trying to signal that he’s ready for more. He Tian takes this hint and inches a second finger into Red. 

While his fingers are loosening Red up, he notices the similarities between what is happening on the TV and what happening right now. He Tian on screen is adding his second finger, never going near Red’s prostate, in fear of the loud reaction it would cause. He doesn’t want to repeat the same motions as before. He feels compelled to switch up their routine. So he hastily adds a third finger and Red’s breath hitches at the shock. But the stretch quickly eases down. He curls and prods inside, searching for the spot again. Then suddenly Red clenches around his fingers, grips tightly onto the couch and lets out a high pitched whine. _Found it._  
Rather than gently pass over the bundle of nerves like last time, He Tian proceeds to press down and massage Red’s prostate instead.

“Fuck,” Red exclaims, his body lurching around, shaking at the relentless waves of stimulation. He wanted more stimulation before, but obviously not this much. He Tian won’t remove the pressure and Red grows more flustered and agitated by the second. 

_‘You ready?’_ They hear the other He Tian ask. It's a miracle that they could even hear what was going on screen with the way Red is practically hyperventilating now. He Tian has never seen Red this shameless before, and he is _loving it_. It's intoxicating, hearing him moan and rutt against his own straining dick. He reaches over with his free hand and strokes Red’s leaking cock.

“Wait! Sto-aah!! If you keep going I’m-” Red didn’t have time to even finish his sentence before he was coming into He Tian’s hand. With just the use of his fingers, Red came for him, screaming and writhing and shaking. He’s a complete mess and it makes He Tian’s own cock ache. 

He releases Red’s cock and carefully pulls his fingers out, satisfied with his achievement, “Well...that was quicker than I expected.”

“Hah...sh...shut up,” Red’s heavy breathing and exhaustion won’t stop him from giving out attitude, “If you hadn’t kept pressing _there_...this wouldn’t happened so fast, you idiot.”  
Red adjusts himself, practically pouting “You said you were going to take your time.”

A silence settles over them. They watch the TV in time to see the other He Tian rolling a condom on before moving to fuck Red on the desk. He Tian smiles.

“Who says I’m not?” He Tian asks, sliding his fingers in again.

Red presses back into him, whining at the sensitivity. But he doesn’t tell He Tian to stop, he just takes what He Tian is giving him. Again and again, He Tian’s fingers thrust in and out. His free hand reaching for lube, pouring more onto Red’s ass. His hand is soaked and slippery, the wetness in Red is overflowing, but he knows that it's helping. He Tian hears the banging of the desk on TV, he knows the clip is up to the fucking but he doesn’t look up to see. He’s fully concentrated on Red, watching the beads of sweat roll down his face, watching his adam’s apple moves on his neck, watches all his twitching and gasping and just the way Red is absolutely losing it. He Tian can’t help himself, he needs to touch Red more, get even closer. He licks Red’s neck and moves up to his ear.

“You’re so fucking hot, Red,” he whispers, “Look at you. Spread wide on my fingers, so open and wet for me.”

Red responds with little whimpers, already a wrecked mess. He turns his head away from He Tian, leaving his necks vulnerable and inviting. He Tian chuckles, moving down to suck at Red’s neck. Red groans and He Tian can see Red’s hands grip tighter onto the chair. He sucks and nibbles and licks at the spot, tasting Red’s sweat, feeling the quickened pulse beneath the skin. His teeth try to go deeper, biting down hard and licking at the teeth engravings on Red’s neck. He doesn’t let up from the spot until he sees the early signs of a hickey forming. _It’ll be nice and purple tomorrow,_ He Tian thinks with glee. 

He Tian looks down, seeing Red’s cock lying stiff on his stomach, already hard and leaking. He’d say it was too early for Red to already be so close again, but he doesn’t care to think about that when He Tian so very desperately wants to start fucking him soon. He continues fingering Red, and begins using his free hand to jerk him off, quickening the build up. Red is a panting, writhing mess, every single muscle straining for release and He Tian gives it to him. He presses onto Red’s prostate and Red is screaming, his second orgasm flowing through him and out onto He Tian’s hand. Red’s body sags down, completely spent and breathless.

He Tian slips his fingers out and Red sighs at the loss of them, “You okay?”

“Mn,” Red nods, and with his eyes half-lidded and his head bobbing around, he seems to be in a daze. He Tian knows it's the best response he’s going to get out of him. He doesn’t usually ask Red - nor any of his other previous partners - if they're alright, but Red has already said stop once tonight, he needs to make sure that he still has the all clear.

He rolls Red to the side, and Red can do nothing but continue to breathe heavily and try to keep his eyes open. He looks to be beyond the point of caring what part the video is up to, same as He Tian. The video has done its job on them. He Tian's hands are exhausted, he sees them shaking as he does his best to roll the condom onto his cock. He Tian faintly hears the recording of himself saying, _‘Touch yourself’_ , but he doesn’t care about the footage anymore. What he’s about to do is far more important to him. Red probably already knows what's about to happen but He Tian still wraps his arms around his waist and tells him anyway; “I'm going to fuck you now.”

Red sighs as He Tian rolls and lifts him up - on just his strength alone - and sits him right onto his cock. Red has already loosened up enough for He Tian’s dick to just slide right in. It's the oversensitivity and the _depth_ of He Tian that has Red sitting up straight, head tilting back and screaming.

“Ah, f-fuck!” Red cries out, his voice completely wrecked. He Tian is _so done with taking his time._

With complete control of Red’s hips, He Tian lifts him up and drops him down again. Red wouldn’t be able to move on his own even if he tried. He thrusts Red harder, relentlessly and almost mercilessly, making sure to hit Red’s prostate each and every time. Red is sputtering out nonsense, He Tian only picking up select words like _‘yes’_ and _‘deeper’_. In that moment, He Tian feels a wave of gratefulness, remembering when Red would feel embarrassed at the slightest noise coming of his mouth. But now, He Tian pumps his hips upward, revelling in the way Red's voice has shifted an entire octave higher.

Red looks exhausted, like he’ll pass out at any moment, but he keeps riding the waves of pleasure, crying out to He Tian; _‘Keep going’_. Red lets his body drop flat onto He Tian’s chest again, his head falling onto He Tian’s shoulder. Then suddenly Red blindly reaches back for He Tian, a hand curling around the nape of his head. He Tian turns to see that Red is looking at him, dazed and feeble but still looking at him nonetheless. His breathing is laboured, on the edge of hyperventilating and it’s perfect - _Red is perfect_. He Tian fucks him harder, the heat emanating from Red is so incredible and all consuming that it's a wonder that He Tian isn’t being as vocal as Red. He comes then, biting down on Red’s shoulder, carefully letting out a muffled groan. As He Tian thrusts upward, ringing out his own orgasm, he reaches over to Red’s cock for the third time. There’s hardly anything left when Red comes shortly afterwards, he’s practically been wrung dry.

They collapse, Red's sweaty back stuck to He Tian’s own slick chest. He Tian takes deep breaths to gather his sense again, but Red is still wheezing out like he just completed a marathon. He might as well have with how much he just went through. He's shaking with exhaustion. He Tian lets him stay on his dick, to give him some time to get his composure back. 

Its then that He Tian finally looks up at the video, he sees himself getting changed, their bout in the classroom has long finished. He Tian chuckles, he had thought that they would still be fucking by the time the footage would loop back to the beginning for a second viewing. But nope, they went for just a little bit longer. _So much for saying you’d take your time._

Eventually Red’s breathing returns to a softer rhythm but he doesn’t get off of him, and He Tian _needs_ him to. He doesn't want his dick to get hard again. And if he stays in the warmth of Red for much longer, he just might. When he shifts, hoping Red will get the hint, all it does is make Red whine. _Yep,_ Red needs to get off him now, otherwise he’d have to get himself off because Red has no energy left to help him out. But just to make sure another round is off the table, He Tian reaches out and touches Red's soft dick. Just that simple touch is enough for Red to give out a protesting wiggle and try to move away.

“You going to get up now?” 

He Tian didn't mean to sound like a jerk, but it came out like that anyway. So of course, Red's first response is, “Fuck you.”

He lifts his shaking hands up onto the arms of the chair, but that’s as far as Red goes, “I can’t... I can't fucking move.”

“Really?”

“Really,” Red sounds embarrassed that he genuinely doesn’t have any strength left. So He Tian does it himself, grabbing Red’s waist and lifting him up and off his cock. Red half sits on He Tian’s leg, half on the spare space on the chair, while He Tian pulls off the condom and ties it up.  
“…Just give me like an hour, and I'll leave.”

“You should stay here tonight,” He Tian says without thinking. _Wow ok, you just said that. Why the fuck did you say that?_

He Tian has never offered Red to stay the night before, they both know this. Red shifts slightly, trying to turn to He Tian, “What?”

 _It’s too late to take it back._ He Tian shrugs, acting casual, “It’s late, you’re tired - It’s not a big deal.”  
To add to his ‘sincerity’, He Tian places a hand on his chest and says, “I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart.”

Red scoffs at that, “Yeah, right. Like you have one.”

He Tian smiles at that remark, _there we go, my image is still intact._

He watches Red consider it. It _is_ late, and it _is_ Friday and Red _is_ really exhausted. It makes sense for him to stay, it’s not a big deal. It doesn’t mean anything.

“...Okay. I'll sleep here tonight.”

He Tian’s chest feels weird, _stop it_. He pulls his boxers back on and gets up from the sofa chair. He needs to lighten the mood, and he knows the best way to do that - _by being overly cheesy and an asshole at the same time._ So he slides one arm behind Red’s back and another under his knees.

“Oh my god, are you serious right now?” Red groans in disbelief as He Tian picks him up, newlywed style. 

“You’re so light,” He Tian mocks him, “So cute.”

Red groans at that, “Put me the fuck down.”

He Tian carries him to his bed, all the while Red protests the entire way, “No don't, I'm still all sticky and gross.”

“Oh please, like my bed sheets have _never_ been sticky and gross before,” He Tian lowers him down gently on the bed, “You can go for a shower when you can move again.”

And while he's still leaning over him, Red quietly asks, “And after that, you still want me to stay?”

 _Red is giving him the opportunity to back out._ He Tian looks down at him, this is first time they've really faced each other all night. Red’s face is unreadable, neither showing hope or dread to hear He Tian's answer. With Red looking back at him, He Tian is reminded of how much he likes Red’s brown eyes. In the right lighting - such as now with his bedside lamp on - they shine golden.

“Yes,” He Tian answers quietly.

He stands up quickly, his heart beating a little faster, _don’t know why_ , and heads back to the TV to clean up. There's a different, more hushed atmosphere in the apartment now. And He Tian hates it. He’s never let anyone stay over before. _Why did you say yes? You moron._


	5. In the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after. They try new things.

Red wakes up with the sun glaring through his closed eyelids and something warm at his back. He reaches out for his phone on the bedside table to check the time. His hand prods around blindly but with no success. On most mornings, Red doesn’t need to open his eyes until he has his phone unlocked in his hand, but not today it seems. Red groans in mild frustration at having to open his dry eyes prematurely. Finally looking at his surroundings, his eyes suddenly shoot wide open at the shocking realisation that he is not in his bedroom.

It's only when he lifts himself up onto his elbows and turns to his right to see what the warmth at his back was, does his panic and confusion subside. Memories of last night come flooding back at the sight of He Tian sleeping peacefully next to him.

_Oh yeah...I stayed the night._

He remembers how relentless He Tian had fucked him with his fingers and how physically drained he was afterwards. And he remembers the video. _Oh boy, does Red remember the video._ He felt so many emotions when he realised they were basically watching their very own sextape; shock, anger, disgust, arousal, but most importantly - fear. He couldn’t let He Tian do anything to him, while a cloud of dread filled his mind with terrible thoughts; that the recording exists, that there is visual proof of them together, that someone knows about them. The very thought of someone simply knowing about them, did not sit well with Red.

But then _the ever so thoughtful_ He Tian, had come to reassure Red, to convince him that all’s well and that nobody knew. It wasn’t like He Tian to lie to him, but at the same time, he was finding it difficult believing that He Tian had gone to such great lengths - sneaking into the security room and destroying all the evidence - just to keep them a secret. He Tian probably would have had no problem being outed by a scandalous sextape. But then in a sudden moment of comprehension (while Red was still sitting on He Tian’s lap that night) he realised that He Tian had gone through all of that trouble for _Red’s_ sake.

Red wanted to remain a secret, so He Tian made sure that they remained a secret.

The previous arousal soon replaced the fear inside him and Red couldn’t help but ask, _‘Have you jerked yourself off to this?’_ From that point on, he let He Tian take him for a ride on his fingers...and eventually his dick. And it was amazing, Red had to admit. But the most amazing part, or at the very least the most surprising moment had come afterwards; when He Tian had offered Red to stay the night. 

Red didn’t know what to think, He Tian had never offered before. The only things He Tian had ever offered after sex was calling for a taxi and to pay for said taxi. Red would always refuse the latter.

But on this occasion, Red had accepted, _and he doesn't know why._

After taking his shower, he returned to the bed to find He Tian already sleeping, in nothing but his underwear, so Red had done the same. He remembers carefully slipping into bed next to him and not being able to move, frozen with worry over at trying to not wake him up. After the first hour of lying completely still and being very much _awake_ , Red had contemplated just leaving, catching a taxi home or something. But then suddenly He Tian had rolled over onto his side and wrapped an arm around Red's waist, pulling him closer. They were _spooning_ and all thoughts of going home had vanished from his mind. 

So now here they were, half naked and exposed to the warmth of the morning light through the windows. 

Red slowly lifts up the blanket and lets it slip of the side of the bed. He sits up and looks down at the sleeping He Tian, snoring quietly without a care in the world. His expression is soft, no smug smile to make Red frustrated, no heated gaze to make Red flustered. It's just He Tian, lying in bed, with no attitude on display. Red has never seen him look so vulnerable before. 

He still looks the same in _other areas,_ the toned muscles on his torso still makes Red's mouth water at the sight. His gaze slowly makes its way down and then suddenly another body part captures Red's attention. _Specifically He Tian's morning wood._

The shape of He Tian’s cock against his underwear is perfectly clear; big and stiff in all its glory. Red is hesitant, but in the end he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out for it, biting his lip at how dirty he feels doing it. He can feel the heat emanating from He Tian's cock, and he slowly starts massaging it through his underwear. 

He looks up to watch He Tian, knowing that he can't do much else without him being awake. He strokes a little harder and the softest moan comes out of him in replace of one of his snores. Red needs to do more than this to get him to wake up. So he leans down and kisses He Tian’s right nipple. No reaction. He opens his mouth and laps at the nipple with his tongue, and gives it a little bite. Red looks up again and He Tian is still snoring away.

_This is getting you nowhere._ Red sits up again and with his free hand he slaps He Tian’s face gently, “Hey, asshole.”

He Tian's face turns to the side, still asleep, so Red slaps his cheek a little harder, “Wake up, asshole.”

He goes to slap him for a third time but then He Tian’s hand shoots up and grabs hold of Red's wrist. His eyes are still closed when he speaks up, “Slap me again and tomorrow you'll wake up with no hands.”

Red panics, trying to tug his hand away. It's been a long time since He Tian had threatened him, he had almost forgotten that he used to say shit like that to him on a regular basis. He Tian opens his bleary eyes and looks around. When he focuses on Red his eyes change from irritated to aware, “Red? Oh shit, sorry.”

He lets go of Red's wrist, “I forgot you stayed over. I thought you were...well I thought you were someone else.”

“Who-”

“I don’t know, someone bad I guess. Sorry,” He Tian brushes the question aside and leans up on his elbows and scratches the sleep out of the corners of his eyes, “Anyway, why'd you wake me?”

Red looks at his hand, still lying on top of He Tian’s dick, “Uh...my hand.”

And He Tian follows Red's eyes, now also looking at Red's hand on top of his dick, “What's it doing there?”

“You serious?”

He Tian looks back at him with a sly smile and Red knows he was just joking. It helps alleviate the minor awkwardness of being threatened a moment ago, but Red still wants to assure He Tian, “I wasn't going to do anything while you were sleeping.”

“That's good of you,” He Tian smiles gently, more relaxed. But then a more lustful, flirtatious look replaces it, “Were you just going to use your hands?”

Red’s face heats up, and he licks the inside of his mouth, in an attempt to look passive, “No.”

He Tian grins and lies back onto the bed and adjusts the pillow behind him. That's all he needs to do to make Red move from He Tian’s side, to kneel in between his legs. Red curls his fingers around the elastic of He Tian’s briefs, while He Tian very kindly lifts his waist up a little, giving Red the space to pull his briefs off. He drops them off the side of the bed while He Tian spreads his legs further apart on either side of him. Red takes the opportunity to gaze down at He Tian’s exposed cock, gulping down the built up saliva in his mouth. 

He Tian is showing no signs of embarrassment. Instead, he's looking quite giddy- _wonder why._ He lets out a low laugh when Red bends down and lightly kisses just below his bellybutton. 

This is not the first time Red has had He Tian’s dick in his mouth, but it is his first time blowing him with the intention of making him come, which is by definition; a blowjob. And Red _knows_ how long He Tian can last. This might be quite a task for him. The laughter slowly die down when Red's lips get closer and closer to their final destination. He gives a final peck at the base of He Tian’s cock and then licks his lips to wet them. Above him, He Tian is silent, no doubt watching him as he steadies his cock with one hand and begins flicking his tongue out at the tip. 

He can hear He Tian suck in a quick breath through his teeth. Red rests his tongue on the head of He Tian’s cock and opens his mouth wide to take it in. He looks up at He Tian as he sinks down on his dick and slides back up, letting the head slip out from between his lips with a quiet popping noise.

“Fuck,” He Tian whispers.

_Well that's a good sign_. Red lowers his mouth over He Tian’s cock again, making sure to drag his tongue along the underside of it. He pulls up slightly, then sinks further down. He does this over and over again, pushing He Tian’s cock further into his mouth each time. Red feels He Tian’s hand spread across the back of his head. _Another good sign_. His fingers grip onto Red's short hair, and gives Red's head a little push down. Red groans, almost gagging on He Tian’s cock, and this brings another gasp out of He Tian. 

He starts jerking his hand up and down while he steadily continues to work his mouth around He Tian. It feels like forever before Red takes his mouth off, breathing heavily. He watches a string of saliva drip down from his open mouth onto He Tian’s already overly wet cock. 

Red doesn’t dare look up at He Tian, fearing what the sight will do to his own straining erection. But he does watch He Tian's hand, looking at his left one fisting tightly in the sheets and feels the other hand shaking as it grips Red’s hair. 

_He wants to hear He Tian’s voice so badly_. So Red lowers himself down again and takes his cock fully into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Then he goes _further_ , pushing He Tian’s cock down his throat until he truly is gagging and gurgling, tears forming at his eyes.

_It's working_. He Tian is making gasps and soft groans, but _fuck, it's not enough_. Red can tell that He Tian is holding back, can hear the rumble in He Tian's throat struggling to stay down. He can taste He Tian’s pre-cum dripping down his throat and _god damn it,_ he needs to hear He Tian lose control at least once before he comes, and so Red speeds up his movements.

Red works his mouth around He Tian, sucking hard when he lifts up from his cock and then dropping down aggressively, making sure that it makes its way down his throat every time.

“Fuck!” He Tian cries out.

Yes. Red's jaw is aching and he can't feel his throat anymore, but if he could just make He Tian swear like that again-

“Fuck, Red!” He Tian moans, the loudest he's ever been and it's a victory for Red. He Tian’s fingertips dig into Red’s scalp, and he grips Red’s short hair between his fingers. Red makes sure to speed up his motions, the desire to make He Tian reach his orgasm getting stronger the more vocal He Tian becomes.

And just like that, He Tian lets out a long moan as Red can feel his cum bursting into his mouth. On his tongue he can feel the thick texture, and though his throat is wrecked, Red pulls off slightly to swallow it all down, listening to He Tian’s rough groans of pleasure. He doesn't fully take his mouth off of He Tian’s cock until He Tian’s hips stop twitching and his grip on Red's skulp loosens. When He Tian let's go, Red slowly pulls off completely, giving one final lick at the head of He Tian’s cock before sitting back on his heels. He doesn't know which one of them is breathing heavier.

Red just kneels there with his hands on his thighs as he looks at He Tian. His arms raised over his head, lethargically shifting and turning this way and that, he looks blissed out with his soft smile and closed eyes. 

_Red could get addicted to this._ And he's not sure whether he means he could get addicted to sucking dick in general or just sucking He Tian’s dick.

He Tian slowly opens his heavy lidded eyes, flickering them down to meet Red's gaze, pupils blown and cheeks flushed. Red watches the gasping He Tian eventually regain some remnants of composure as they continue to keep eye contact.

Then He Tian's gaze slowly moves down from his face and lands at his crotch, no doubt drawn to the throbbing cock between Red’s legs. He Tian licks his lips and Red’s dick twitches with excitement. _Maybe he's going to return the favour, hell, even just a handjob would be great-_

“Do you want to fuck me?”

_What?_

“What?” Red's voice cracks, still very raw on his throat, but also because He Tian’s sudden question cuts off all brain function in Red. It was a simple question, and yet Red's mind is short circuiting.

“You heard me,” He Tian replies, toying with Red. 

Red’s mind is going into overdrive, still finding it difficult to think and to speak, “A-Are you asking or offering?”

“Offering.”

“Really?” Red doesn't understand why he's asking that, He Tian never offers anything he doesn't want to give.

“You've caught me in a bit of a mood,” He Tian pushes his hair back from his forehead, suddenly looking more like a greek god to Red than he ever has before, “So you better say yes before the offer expires.”

“Then y-yes,” Red stutters, he's going to take this opportunity while He Tian is in this _‘mood’._

“Hmm, you don't sound very confident, but okay, let's do it,” He Tian points to the living room, “Go grab the lube, I left it there last night.”

Red took off from the bed in a flash, ignoring the pulsing pain his erection is giving him with every step.

When he returns with the bottle, He Tian is leaning up with one arm behind his head and looks like fell asleep. Thankfully he opens his eyes to see that Red has returned, and pats the space on the bed where Red had been sleeping not even an hour ago, “Lie down, and take those off.”

Red doesn't need to ask what He Tian is referring to, enthusiastically tugging off his underwear and freeing his eager dick. _Never thought this day would come,_ Red thinks as he crawls back on the bed, passing the lube to He Tian’s outstretched hand. Red is going to let He Tian take the lead on this, given that Red is inexperienced on this side of the situation. He feels reminiscent of their very first time together - _three months ago now? Something like that._

As soon as Red lies down flat on his back, He Tian lifts himself up and kneels over him, almost sitting on Red's thighs. Red tries figuring out where to put his hands while He Tian just stares at him, clearly enjoying Red's nervous behavior. Then quite suddenly He Tian strokes one finger up Red's cock. The single touch jolts Red for a moment and leaves him gasping and twitching.

He Tian laughs at the reaction and shakes his head, “I don’t think you’re going to last long enough to even put it in me.” 

“What?” Red almost shrieks in shocked anger, not only because of his wounded ego but also because _He Tian cannot back out now,_ “No, no I can handle it, I swear, I’m fine!”

“Calm down, you’ll still get your chance,” He Tian moves forward on his knees, going over Red’s cock until he’s straddling Red’s stomach, “I’m just saying, if you don’t make it - it’s perfectly fine. Nothing to be embarrassed about.”

He Tian sounds like a parent coddling their child when they think their kid isn’t going to perform well at the school athletics day, and Red hates the very thought, _oh I’m going to fucking last, asshole._

With new found determination, Red places his hands on He Tian’s thighs and watches as He Tian opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers. Little cold droplets spill onto Red’s chest but he barely notices when He Tian leans down on one elbow and whispers in his ear, _“Good luck.”_

He Tian pulls away a little to look into Red’s eyes and it’s only _then_ that Red fully realises what’s about to happen. His eyes go wide as he watches He Tian draw his hand behind himself, and though he can’t see it, the sounds He Tian’s fingers make as they push into his ass is enough to make Red choke on a gasp. And he’s not the only one gasping. He Tian’s mouth is ajar and he huffs out heated breath every few seconds, but his eyes never waver from Red’s and that is just pure torment for Red.

When He Tian’s eyes flutter shut, breaking their eye contact, Red takes the opportunity to get a real look at him. From He Tian’s flushed cheeks and down his throat, across his chest and ending at his hips, he watches He Tian subtly rock back and forth, completely and utterly hypnotised. Red now understands why He Tian thinks he’s not going to last long, because _holy shit, this is the hottest thing Red has ever seen - and he’s not even fully seeing it_. Just the very _sight_ of what He Tian is doing to himself is enough to bring Red closer to the edge. From his position Red can’t see anything, but he can assume He Tian has added a second finger, stretching his asshole, scissoring inside himself. Red can feel his orgasm building up again, and on any other day he’d let it overcome him, but _no, he’s is going to last damn it!_

In desperation, Red reaches around He Tian to hold tightly onto the base of his stiff cock, stopping the flow from going too far. At the slight shift beneath him, He Tian opens his eyes and lifts himself up enough to look back at Red’s hand.

He Tian laughs, teasing, “Well _someone_ really wants this to happen.”

“Oh shut up.”

He Tian continues to laugh until quite suddenly, his voice hitches and his head tilts back, _he must have hit his prostate_. Red is mesmerised by He Tian’s expression, strained with pleasure, and the way he bites his lip to mute a moan. For the millionth time, Red catches himself wishing He Tian would stop stifling his sounds. But he also knows that if He Tian did speak up now, Red would not stand a chance with keeping his orgasm in check. 

“Hey,” He Tian mutters. Then without looking, gestures towards the bedside drawers next to Red, “Get yourself sorted, I’m...I’m almost ready.”

With a heavy body lying on his stomach and one hand preoccupied, Red does his best reaching out for a spare condom. He manages to snatch one up and with his teeth, tears through the packet, and then he realises something, “Um, I don't know how to put a condom on.”

He Tian bursts out laughing, again, but this time with far more gusto. He rolls off of Red and drops down next to him, “Did you never watch me put one on?”

Red's cheeks flush with embarrassment, “Well yeah, but I also couldn’t see my dick with you in the way.”

“Ok fair enough,” He Tian sits up, “Pass it here.”

He hands over the condom and watches He Tian start to roll it down over him, feeling the way it delicately squeezes his cock. A shudder of pleasure spreads across Red's body, but thankfully he doesn't come at He Tian's touch. The pause in momentum might have helped his dick calm down, at least just a little bit.

He Tian gives Red's cock a few gentle strokes, coating it with his lube-slicked hand. He then lifts a leg across Red and positions his ass right over Red's hips. _Oh god, this is it._

With one hand steadying Red’s dick, He Tian eases himself down, a shaky sigh leaving his lips. While Red on the other hand, lets out a deep guttural groan, because he has never felt this much glorious pressure around his cock. He feels like he's going to fucking explode. Red looks up at He Tian, whose head is tilted back and eyes closed, lost in the moment and Red can't take his eyes off him. 

Then He Tian softly speaks up, “It's been a while.”

Red clenches his jaw at the words. It's not easy to forget that He Tian is far more experienced in the matters of the bedroom than he is. But then the fact that He Tian has been with other guys - that he's been _fucked_ by other guys often completely slips Red's mind. And he doesn’t particularly enjoy being reminded.

He Tian finally opens his eyes and looks down at Red. His vision is a little hazy but his small smile shows that he’s focused enough to knows what he’s doing. He starts to roll his hips, dragging out another groan from Red, the feeling of being inside He Tian is impossible to describe. It’s intoxicating, it’s overwhelming, it’s _He Tian_ , and that’s what he’s loving most about all this. Red sees the way He Tian gazes down at him, _putting on a damn show_ , with the way he swipes his tongue to wet his lips, the way he arches his back, the way he moves his hips to drive himself deeper onto Red’s cock. Red thinks he’s dreaming.

Unconsciously, Red digs his fingers into He Tian’s thighs, as if to try and wake himself up, but all it seems to do is make He Tian slam his hips down harder, and pick up the pace. It does wonders to Red, every inhale is sharp and every exhale is a moan and he knows that He Tian is enjoying the fuck out of watching Red’s reactions. 

He Tian knows what he’s doing, he’s so sure of himself. Whether he’s on the top or the bottom, he is in control. Which is absolutely not a bad thing in Red’s mind, but for some reason, he gets the sudden urge to shake things up. He realises that he doesn’t want this to be exactly like their first time; with him just laying there and taking it. He wants to prove himself. 

So he reaches out for He Tian’s cock, which _should_ have still been soft from Red’s blowjob, but instead he can feel the stiffness has already returned. He looks up just in time to see He Tian’s reaction; raised eyebrows in surprise and a snarky crooked smile, “You think you can make me come again? You think you can do that?”

“Only one way to find out,” Red murmurs. He bends his legs, drawing his feet more closer towards them and then give one hard thrust of his hips upwards. It catches He Tian off guard, bracing himself with hands on either side of Red's head, whispering a heated _‘fuck’._

He Tian’s eyes have darkened considerably and it just fuels Red on. He picks up the pace, jerking He Tian off hard while fucking up into him. He can feel his own orgasm drawing closer, but chooses to ignore it, to focus all his efforts into He Tian. 

He Tian’s composure falters, falling further and further down until he’s leaning on his elbows, his breath is warm against Red's throat. They’re both breathing heavy, their movements almost completely in-sync against one another. Red can feel the sweat coating He Tian’s thigh, he can feel the throbbing of his cock in his hand and he can feel the slick warmth of He Tian’s ass engulfing his cock with every thrust, he’s consumed by waves of pleasure and he’s close. He knows he won’t last for much longer.

He Tian presses down onto Red’s forehead, grabbing Red’s free hand on his thigh and guiding it to his ass. He presses his hand down and Red instinctively digs his fingers He Tian’s ass cheek.

“C’mon,” He Tian sighs, barely audible, but it’s enough to make Red groan. He Tian leans back, just enough to give Red a look, heated and encouraging. Red realises almost instantly that it’s the same look He Tian had given him when they were fooling around in that cinema’s toilet stall. When there was someone in the bathrooms with them and He Tian was silently telling him to; _keep going, I dare you._

So Red takes the chance to flip them, with He Tian on his back and he quickly wraps his legs around Red's waist. There’s no gasp of surprise from He Tian, he wanted this. But when Red thrusts into him in this new position and hits the spot deep within him, He Tian’s moan is sharp and loud. _That’s what Red wants to hear._

“More, more,” He Tian gasps and Red’s hands tighten their grip on the bed sheets beneath him as he continues fucking into He Tian. Red slams into him so hard He Tian arches off the bed and their sweaty chests make contact. Dropping back down, He Tian reaches up and curls his hands around Red’s neck. Red leans down and presses their foreheads together and He Tian’s breath is hitting Red’s face in ragged gasps and stuttered moans, his deep voice breaking to give Red words of encouragement, “That’s it, Red, k-keep going.”

Red is going to come any second now, he can feel it, but somehow the determination to last longer than He Tian is still miraculously on his mind. He hadn’t realised he had stopped jerking off He Tian when he had flipped then, so he quickly reaches down and wraps his hand around He Tian’s cock. His reaction is instant, He Tian’s back arches again and their body flush against one another as He Tian’s cum spurts from his dick, landing between them. He Tian whines incoherently and it’s enough for Red to reach his release too. He keeps going, fucking out his orgasm in the last few thrusts.

Slowly, Red pulls out and flops down next to He Tian. They lay there on their backs, looking up at the ceiling together. After a brief moment of silence, He Tian starts laughing.

Red doesn’t understand what’s so funny, or how He Tian is even able to laugh while out of breath. But then He Tian speaks up with a single word, _‘Fuck’_ and that’s all he needs to say to understand.

“Yeah,” Red reaches for the tissue box and passes it to He Tian to clean himself up.

Then Red looks down at his soft dick, and the used condom covering it, and when He Tian notices he asks, “Do you need help taking _off_ the condom too?”

_Well it didn’t take long for the sass to return._ Red gives him a deadpan look, “I think I can manage.”

And he does manage. He’s seen He Tian do it many, _many_ times to get the jist of it. He Tian turns on his side to watch him tie it up and toss it in the bin, “We should fuck in the morning more often.”

Red freezes and looks at He Tian, eyes closed and ready to sleep. He Tian is doing it again; giving him words that mean more underneath. ‘Fuck in the morning more often’, might as well be translated to ‘Red should stay over more’. Before Red can give a response, He Tian continues, “If that's what you're capable of in the morning, I don't fucking mind.”

“Was that a compliment?” Red asks, a grin growing on his face, choosing to ignore the bigger meaning behind He Tian’s words. This direction of conversation is easier for both of them

“No,” He Tian opens his eyes and smiles back, looking very mischievous, “ _This_ is a compliment.”

He then starts to slide down the bed and Red watches as he leans up on his elbow, looking directly at Red's soft cock. He Tian leans closer and says, “You did good, buddy.”

“Oh my god.” 

At the realisation that He Tian is talking directly to his dick, he tries to shoves him away by the face, _He Tian has lost his damn mind._ But He Tian hasn’t finished, he pushes against Red's hands, his voice a little muffled, “You're real a trooper.”

“Fuck off,” Red tries shouting through his sudden burst of laughter. He can’t help it, it’s funny seeing He Tian’s squished nose and cheeks against his hands.

Then He Tian pulls back, and looks at Red, “You any good at making breakfast?”


	6. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more talking than usual and a kitchen counter gets ruined.

It’s a Sunday afternoon, and Red is on a subway heading towards He Tian’s apartment. He had received a text from him about half an hour ago, while he was busy studying, that just read, ‘I need you to come clean up some mess’

It took Red less than a few seconds to decide that he was going to go, but he still waited a couple minutes to respond with an; ‘alright’

He knew that he wasn’t staying over tonight because they had school tomorrow. If he had packed a bag with his uniform in it that would imply _planning_ and they needed to keep this as casual as possible. But Red looks down at the backpack between his legs as he sits on the train, worried about a future conversation with He Tian that just won’t be _‘casual’_ at all.

Before he had left his house to get to He Tian, he first had to get past his mother, who was taking a nap on the couch. She works long hours at a local restaurant so she takes every opportunity to get a few hours of rest, and Red respects that by not disturbing her (also he wanted to avoid her questions), so he tried to sneak past her. But that didn't work.

_‘Where are you going?’_ she mumbled, like maybe she was still asleep, asking in her dreams. But Red had turned around to see that she was looking at him through half lidded eyes.

_‘Work,’_ he had answered. Which was true enough - he is going over there to clean, but he's not about to mention to his mother that there will probably also be some fucking afterwards. He's not about to mention that to anyone ever.

_‘You don’t usually work on Sundays’_

_‘Yeah, my boss just called me last minute’_

_'Hmm’_ she said before she got up from the couch and moved toward Red by the door, _‘Listen, Guan Shan, I love that you have a job and I truly appreciate you helping out with the rent. But honey, your education comes first’_

_‘I've been studying’_ Red had argued back.

_‘Yes I know,’_ she pointed to his bedroom, _‘You were just then and now you're not. I heard your phone go off and now you're out the door’_

Red looked down in embarrassment, his mother hitting it on the nose, _‘This employer of yours...you seem to be at his beck and call’_

As much as he hates her words, he can't deny the truth in them, _‘So what do you want me to do? Quit?’_

That's the last thing Red wants to do.

_‘No of course not. Just how bout you start a schedule? Two nights a week, no weekends?’_

To Red that sounded just as bad as quitting. He looked around, avoiding his mother's eyes, trying to think of a solution that will reassure her but also won't restrict his visits to He Tian.   
_‘How about this instead,’_ he said before walking back to his room and packing his bag, _‘I take my homework with me, study at his place?’_

_‘And he'd be okay with that?’_

_‘Oh yeah, absolutely’_

His mother had squinted her eyes in suspicion, _‘An odd place to work.’_

_‘Don’t worry about it mum, he's cool’_

Red imagined He Tian would have the biggest smug look on his face if he heard Red say that.

_‘He's cool huh?’_ His mother took a long look at his backpack, _‘So cool that he let's you stay overnight?’_

Red took a big gulp, trying his hardest not to look panicked. He should've seen this coming, his mother may be busy all the time, but of course she'd notice that Red hasn't been coming home a lot lately. Maybe he really has been spending too much time at He Tian’s place. He raised his hands in defense, _‘Oh no way! I have a friend who lives close by and I crash at his place. You know, when it uh...gets too late to catch a train home’_

He knew he didn't sound convincing enough, but his mother surprisingly conceded, _‘Alright’_

He looked at her with confusion, but she just opened their apartment door to let him leave and said, _‘I trust you’_

And that was that.

So now here he is, on the train to He Tian’s apartment with just a few more stops to go. He feels bad for lying to his mother, but he's also not ready to let go of all the fun he's been having with He Tian. _He's a horny teenager, what do you expect?_

Red looks down at his bag again, with all his study notes and textbooks inside. He's not sure if he'll actually have the guts to ask He Tian, _‘Hey can I study here?’_ because when he starts to imagine studying with He Tian, whether it's at the dinner table or on the bed, it feels so domestic, so... _boyfriend-ish?_ And that's a big red flag for them. Especially for He Tian.

So no, he decides; he won't mention it. Red throws his bag over his shoulder and gets off the train. It's a short distance between the station and He Tian's apartment building so it doesn't take him long to be greeted by the doorman and let into the foyer. The staff are familiar enough with him now that they greet him by name, _god he has been spending too much time at He Tian’s place._

Not that he's counting but they’ve been fucking for almost three months now. And over this past month Red has been staying over more and more. Ever since the first night that Red slept overnight, it just became a natural thing that happened. Red never needed to ask if he could stay over and He Tian never offered, they just let it happen. 

That's how they worked. And it's been going pretty well. He cooks and cleans and then they fuck and sleep.

They’ve done it on almost every surface in the apartment, the bed, the chairs, the floor. And sometimes there wouldn’t even be a horizontal surface. Just last week He Tian was in the mood to show Red just how much stronger he was than him, so he fucked him against the window. 

As Red goes up the elevator, he recalls that night, his legs and arms wrapped around He Tian, his back and ass pressed against the glass, giving all of his weight on him. The sound of his sweaty skin squeaking against the window, his long strings of pleas and curses right into He Tian’s ear, it was intense. And then when it was all over, He Tian carried him to the bed like it was the most natural thing to do. 

Red gets out of the elevator on He Tian's floor and when he reaches for his apartment and goes to knock, He Tian’s door shoots open to reveal a smiling He Tian. He's wearing nothing but a pair of grey track pants, and when he looks down to give it a proper look, Red notices the not-so-subtle boner hidden underneath.

“Hello,” he says, not really sure whether he's saying it to He Tian or to his boner.

He Tian, not embarrassed at all as usual, steps back to let him in, “What's with the heavy-looking bag?”

Red slides it off his shoulder and lays it next to front door, “None of your business.”

“Alright, whatever,” He Tian shrugs, “C'mon I'll show you the spot.”

He Tian leads the way into the kitchen and points out what Red needs to clean for him.

“That's it?” Red asks in disbelief, “You called me for this?”

When Red had first started cleaning for He Tian, there was a lot of mess for him to deal with. But I guess now, with how often Red comes over and how tired He Tian must be from constantly creating mess _for Red to clean,_ that just a single patch of breadcrumbs on the kitchen counter is enough of a mess for He Tian to call him over. 

“Mhmm,” He Tian answers, leaning against another counter, looking very horny and a little impatient. Red bets that once he's cleaned the counter, He Tian’s going to be all over him. So Red walks over to the counter and grabs two sheets of paper towel from its roll. He wipes the crumbs off the counter with piece of paper and onto the other piece. The very moment he rolls it up and chucks it in the bin, He Tian is standing behind him, places his hands on Red's waist. _Called it,_ Red thought to himself.

“Is there anything else?” Red asks.

But the question goes unanswered. Or maybe it is answered, with the way He Tian kisses the nape of Red's neck and slides a hand down to his crotch. So Red asks a different question, “Shouldn't we move to the bedroom?”

“Nope,” He Tians responds simply, Red can hear the smile in He Tian’s words, “I realised we hadn’t done it in the kitchen yet. So I started fantasizing about fucking you right here on the kitchen counter and I had to get you over here right away.”

“Isn't that a bit unsanitary?”

“Only if you don’t clean up afterwards.”

Red wants to complain, to say that he should be studying, but when He Tian whispers into his ear, _‘Bend over’,_ he does it with no hesitation.

Red bends forward, leaning on his elbows, making his ass stick out prominently. He can't see He Tian get on his knees, but he can feel He Tian’s hands slide down the side of both of his legs all the way to his ankles. He Tian reaches around and unbuttons Red's pants and pulls them down, along with his underwear.

The cold press of the marble counter against the bare skin of his hips, sends a shiver down Red's spine. He feels He Tian run his hands up from his calves to caress his ass and then pull the cheeks apart until they are spread wide enough for He Tian to see his tight entrance.  
“Have I ever told you how great your ass is?”

Red can't help the pleased grin that grows on his face, “You've mentioned it a few times, yes.”

Without any further comment, He Tian leans in and flicks his tongue teasingly over Red's ass hole, making Red inhale sharply. He starts letting out a series of moans as He Tian takes his time circling the tip of his tongue around him. Red couldn’t help himself when he nudges his ass back. He wants He Tian to get on with it; he wants to feel his tongue inside him.

He Tian gets the hint, sticking his thumbs inside Red to spread him wider. Without hesitation, He Tian’s tongue enters him and begins licking the insides until he's sloppy and wet. All of Red's blood starts rushing down to his cock, swelling it to full stiffness in seconds. He loses the strength in his elbows, sliding his arms up until his chest and the side of his face are resting on the cool smooth surface of the counter. 

He Tian sucks and licks and probes deeper until Red is clawing at the counter, moaning with pleasure. Red manages to grab hold of a hand towel and clings onto it for dear life. He Tian repeats the motions again and again, relentlessly pushing his tongue into Red, leaving him writhing and gasping. Red honestly can't remember why he had wanted to complain before.

Then He Tian suddenly pulls away and Red can only assume it's to take a look at his work. Just being aware of He Tian inspecting him so closely makes Red's legs shake and his cock leak. He wants to push back but He Tian holds his hips steady. Red is aching for more. And He Tian gives it to him.

He Tian pushes his first finger inside, triggering Red to whine once more. He gives him only a moment to adjust before he starts moving in and out, and Red's eye flutter shut at the sensation. The stretch is gentle, Red is used to the light pain that quickly sets his insides ablaze with want.

Despite the lust clouding his mind, Red decides that this is the perfect time to say what's on his mind, “You know you don't-”

He cuts himself off to gasp at He Tian’s second finger entering him. 

“I don't what?” He Tian enquires, nonchalantly, as if he doesn't have his fingers up Red's ass.

Red tries to start again, “You d-don’t have to call me-”

It's very difficult to structure complete sentences when He Tian's fingers are starting to feel really, _really_ good, “-To clean for you, j-just to get me...to come over.” 

He doesn’t understand why he's saying this to He Tian. He probably shouldn't, but in this moment his mind is just not thinking straight. There's no filter between his brain and his mouth.

It takes a long moment for He Tian to respond, as if he's repeating Red's words in his head a few times, “Really? So if I called you and said, ‘come over, I’m horny’ you would?”

“Just say ‘come over’,” Red answers with a sigh, his entire body feels like complete moosh. _Why are you saying this?_ Red thinks to himself, _you should shut up now._

“...Alright,” He Tian sounds like he's still processing this new information, “By definition that'd officially make you a booty call.”

_Shut up, shut up, don't answer him,_ “Okay.”

He Tian takes his fingers out and Red regrets opening his damn mouth.

From the beginning He Tian had stated that this thing they’re doing is _not a thing_. That the only type of relationship they have is an employer and his employee, and the sex is just this separate entity that shall, _and should,_ remain nameless. They need to keep it unacknowledged.

Red goes to lean up on his elbows again, thinking that he ruined the mood, but then He Tian places a hand on his back to stop him. Red turns his head to look down at him.

“Sorry, I’m just surprised,” He Tian starts, “I thought _you_ needed a reason to come here.”

Red’s brows furrow, _that’s not what he expected to hear._ He Tian continues, “I had you pegged for someone _so deep_ in the closet, that you needed an ‘excuse’ to cover up the real reason, you know?”

“Well maybe before, but…” _we’ve been doing this for a while now_ , is what Red wants to say. But he’s not going to say that, and He Tian doesn’t want him to say it either. So he starts again, “I’m not ready to come out of the closet or anything, I just…”

Red struggles to find the right words, and in the end, He Tian finds it for him, “You just don’t need me to help you lie to yourself anymore.”

They look at each other, and an understanding has been made between them. 

“Yeah,” Red answers softly.

“Alright then,” He Tian smiles up at him from the floor. Without warning, he thrusts his fingers in and Red sucks in a sharp breath, arching his back. It doesn’t take long for He Tian to find the right angle again, reducing him to a whining mess on the counter.

He hears the playful tone in He Tian’s voice, “I hope with this new found acceptance of your sexuality, it means that you’re going to start sending me dick pics~”

“Shut up,” Red whines and all he can hear is He Tian’s laugh behind him.

When He Tian finally adds a third finger, Red is too far gone to care about the mild pain it brings. Red's fingers curl tighter around the towel in his hands as he rocks his hips back, the heat inside him growing stronger every time He Tian presses against his prostate. 

It's not long before He Tian pulls his fingers out with a wet pop making Red's voice hitch. He can hear some shuffling and the crinkling of a condom wrapping paper and he knows what's coming, he craves it.

He feels He Tian’s hands smooth up the back of his thighs and then begin moving his ass cheeks apart again.

"Perfect," He Tian exhales deeply.

Red wants to roll his eyes, “You still going on about my ass?”

“Always.”

He Tian slides his cock up and down his ass, coating it in the leftover saliva he used when he was down there. Red chews on his lower lip in anticipation, the thought of He Tian stuffing him full with his cock was all he could think about right now.

“Ready?” He Tian asks, aligning the tip of his cock to Red's entrance. Red makes a small noise and a nod, saving himself from just outright saying _‘fuck yes’._

He Tian waits just a few more agonizing seconds before he starts pressing forward, sliding inch by inch into him. Red squeezes his eyes shut and his jaw goes slack as he lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

 

“Oh god,” Red moans, bringing a fist to his mouth, trying to hold himself together while He Tian keeps filling him up. It proves to be a difficult task when He Tian starts to pull out and snap his hips forward again. Red let's go of the hand towel and grabs onto the edge of the counter, to give stability while He Tian repeatedly thrusts his cock into Red's ass, building up a fast pace.

He Tian leans over him, one hand on the counter and the other sliding up Red's sweaty chest and around his neck. Red knows what's coming, but it still leaves him gasping when He Tian pulls him up, pressing their upright bodies together. Red turns his head to let He Tian kiss him. It's messy and hot but with the way He Tian is fucking into him at this new angle, they can't keep their lips together for long. The waves of pleasure going up Red’s spine forces him to lean his head back on He Tian’s shoulder and cry out.

“That's it...keep screaming,” He Tian huffs out, revealing that he's just as breathless and wrecked as Red is. He licks at Red's ear then drags his tongue down until suddenly, without warning, bites down on Red's shoulder, It jolts Red up onto his toes and makes him cry out again, giving out what He Tian wanted.

“Touch me,” Red whispers, feeling the heat start to really pool in his stomach. He Tian does as he's commanded, reaching over and jerking Red's leaking cock.

“That's it...fuck- I'm close,” Red groans, feeling his orgasm building inside him. He Tian picks up the pace of his hand and his hips, giving Red everything he needs to be pushed right over the edge until he does. It hits Red hard, cum rushing out of him and landing onto the kitchen counter and the drawers below it. He's cursing and whining the whole time until he slumps his head against He Tian’s shoulder again, exhausted and satisfied.

After He Tian lets go of Red's wrung out cock, he continues fucking him. Red reaches his arm up and grabs hold of He Tian’s hair, turning his head to kiss him. They go at it aggressively until He Tian has to break away, looking seconds away from climaxing. In that moment, Red realises that he's not fully satisfied, that there's still one more thing he wants to do.

He pushes back against the counter, making He Tian pull out and stumble backwards a little, “Red, what are you doing?”

Red turns around and drops to his knees, he'll hate himself in a few hours when bruises start to form. He reaches for He Tian’s waist and pulls him closer again, and by that point He Tian takes the initiative to pull off his condom. Before either of them truly processes what is happening, Red has opened his mouth and is sucking in He Tian's cock, just as the hot release comes spilling out of it.

“Fuck,” He Tian groans, jerking his hips forward and bracing his hands on the counter behind Red. He laps it all up, sucking and swallowing the cum down his throat, enjoying the salty taste and the rough groans He Tian gives out that makes Red burn for more. 

So he doesn't take his mouth away.

Even when He Tian is shaking from overstimulation and is trying to pull away, Red keeps bobbing back and forth with his hands clasped tightly onto He Tian’s waist. “Guan Shan, I can’t- fu…”

_Please just a little bit more._ Red keeps going, not wanting to stop, taking the cock down his throat and holding it there. He’s addicted to the taste of He Tian, the feel of his cock on his tongue.

He Tian cries out then, coming for the second time, his hip stuttering forward again from the release. And Red takes it all, letting the cum run down his throat before he finally removes He Tian’s cock from his mouth. He watches He Tian’s knees buckle and slumps down onto the floor in front of him, both of them breathing heavily, “Fucking hell, Red...you..fuck. That was really…”

“Sorry.”

“Don't fucking apologize,” He Tian snaps before cupping his hands onto the sides of Red's face and pulling him in for a heated kiss. Its rushed and sloppy, with too much tongue, but they don't pull away until they're even more breathless than they were before.

It takes them a while to get off the floor, and by that point the cum that Red spilled onto the counter had started to dry.

“Gross,” Red remarks, wiping it all away with a wet sponge that he'll absolutely be throwing away now. 

He Tian sidles up next to him, “Ah, don't be like that, it was fun~”

“Yeah, but it was also gross.”

He Tian laughs and continues watching him clean the counter down, one of his finger gently playing over Red's back. Before he arrived at He Tian’s apartment, Red was positive he wasn't going to be bringing this up, but since their mid-fuck conversation earlier, Red fees that he's been given the courage to speak up, “So uh…”

“Yeah?”

“The reason I accepted your job offer to be your cleaner was not just for the money.”

He Tian removes his hand from Red’s back. Red’s stomach drops but he powers through, “It was so that I could have more time to focus on school work.”

There's a pause between them, He Tian drawing a point from Red's words, “Were you studying when I texted you?”

_Spot on._

“...Yes,” Red doesn't have the courage to look at He Tian, he doesn't know what he'll see. 

“So...you want to quit?”

“No! I-” Red clamours and instantly regrets how quick he answered. He takes a deep breath, “I…”

“You what?”

“...I brought my homework with me.”

For a moment there's absolute silence and then suddenly Red hears laughter. He finally looks up to see He Tian laughing at him, “Jesus fucking christ Red what's with the dramatics? You could've just said, ‘let's study together’ or something.”

Red can't believe what he's hearing, _is this really the same guy who said he didn’t do relationships?’_  
“You're okay with it?”

“Well yeah, whatever,” He Tian shrugs, “It'd benefit me anyway, because now I get a cook, a cleaner and a tutor all in one!”

_Ah there it is. He'd be a tutor to him. Nothing more._

Red rolls his eyes, “Pretty sure your grades are better than mine.”

“Oh that's true,” He Tian concedes and Red punches him in the arm. 

 

***

“Alright, so I'm heading home now,” Red shouts by the door, his bag packed with all his stuff. They surprisingly studied well together. _Guess it's because they got the fucking out of the way first._

“Wait a sec!” He Tian calls out, heading towards him with an envelope in his hand, “For your services.”

He Tian hands it over to Red and even though he already knows what's inside, Red opens it to find a big wad of cash. He feels his stomach twist, _for your services_. Suddenly an internal conflict he's had with himself for almost three months resurfaces once again, _You’re a fucking prostitute - No I'm not - Yes you are - No I'm no-_

“You okay?” He Tian asks, not understanding the pain he's just caused.

Red snaps out of it and removes two measly notes from the envelope for himself and shoves the rest back at He Tian, “All I did was clean your counter. This is how much I should get.”

He slips the two notes into his pocket and turns to leave, opening the door.

“Wait,” He Tian leans over Red and slams the door shut again, “I'm hungry, make me dinner.”

Red turns to look at him, frustrated, “There's plenty of leftovers in the fridge.”

“I don’t want the leftovers in the fridge,” He Tian argues, sounding like a rich brat more than ever. He Tian removes Red's bag from his shoulders, puts the envelope inside and drops it on the ground, “I want you to cook for me.”

Red looks at He Tian- at his attempt at giving money to him, that he would be comfortable taking- and he feels his heart twinge. _Bet he's just sick of leftovers though._

“Okay,” Red shrugs, trying to give off nonchalance. As he walks past He Tian to get to the kitchen, “But I am never preparing food on that counter again.”


	7. Not Studying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian got a couch and i don't like this chapter at all, but if you do, then great! Enjoy

He Tian tries to give Red his best doe-eyed expression, but it can't work effectively when Red is purposefully avoiding his gaze, “You might enjoy it~”

Red continues to look down at his study notes, he shakes his head unsympathetically, “Nope.”

“Oh come on,” He Tian whines.

“Not going to happen.”

“Just for me~”

“For you-? _He Tian,”_ Red finally looks at him with exasperation, “There are a lot of things you can convince me to do, but dressing up in that skimpy maid costume is not one of them.”

He Tian groans, finally giving up and carefully laying the maid outfit onto the back of the couch beside him, “You would've looked great.”

“Oh shut up,” Red sinks lower into his spot on the leather couch and looks at his notes again, trying not to look like that compliment didn’t get to him, but He Tian can see right past that, “Now what did you get for question six on the mock exam?”

He Tian settles himself back down on the couch too, moping over the rejected maid costume, and looks down at his answer, still wanting to have a little fun, “69.”

“Seriously?”

“No, 124.”

“Oh good that's what I got too,” Red breathes out with relief, but then he lifts up one of his legs and kicks He Tian in the thigh, “Stop messing around, the exam is on Monday.”

“Ah come on,” He Tian replies coyly, slipping his hand into the leg hole of Red's track pants (actually they belong to He Tian) and slides his hand up Red's leg, “Nothing wrong with a little messing around.”

Red reels his leg back quickly, “How are you still horny? We literally fucked right here, two hours ago.”

_Well, that's a good question._  
He Tian has been asking himself that for months. Except he's been wording it like; _how are you still so horny for Red even after all this time?_

He’s been trying very hard not to think about the amount of time they've been doing this, but it really is getting up there. He has no intention of letting it end just yet, and even scarier, he's been encouraging it to continue. The maid costume was harmless, _well at least in his opinion,_ but getting this couch with the sole purpose of spending time on it with Red, is a concern. He bought it a week ago and since then, he and Red have spent all of their time together on it. From watching movies, to playing video games, to studying and to fucking. 

A lot of fucking.

Like Red had pointed out, just two hours ago he had his hands on the back of Red's knees, pushing them towards his chest and was pounding into him hard and fast until they came together. He should be satiated for the night, but he's not.

“Maybe I'm just bored,” He Tian answers with a shrug. But the real answer is that he can’t help it that Red fans his flames so damn much. 

Red rolls his eyes and focuses back on his work. They let the atmosphere fall into a comfortable silence. And this right here, is another facet of their relationship that He Tian worries he's getting used to; the times they spend together not having sex.

They're just sitting on the couch studying, and even though, yes, He Tian is still horny for some action, he's fine with their current situation. He's never spent this much time with someone he's been fucking, _not_ fucking them. 

Red is becoming this giant exception to all of He Tian’s rules. And that scares the shit out of He Tian.  
Sometimes he thinks about ending it, cutting the tie between them before it gets too strong but then-

“Can you stop doing that?”

He Tian shakes out of his thoughts to look over at Red. He didn't realise he'd been gently stroking his thumb across the back of Red's neck, it was an unconscious act, “Sorry.”

Red huffs out another sigh of annoyance and makes an exaggerated motion at trying to focus on studying again, _Red can be such a drama queen._ He Tian smiles and looks back at his own work, “I don't know why you're so stressed for the exam. You’re going to pass.”

In his peripheral vision, He Tian can tell that Red is looking at him now, “What? Why would you think that?”

“You're smart, you work hard. The idea of you failing at something that you've worked hard for is something I can't imagine.”

“That’s some pretty high praise,” Red puts down his books on his side of the couch, “Are you just saying that to get me in the mood again?”

He Tian laughs softly, _well it's half the reason,_ the other half is genuine, “Is it working?”

“Yes.”

He Tian looks up to find that Red is not looking at him with annoyance or exasperation, but with something else. Red is giving him a once-over, biting at his bottom lip. 

_Oh._

He Tian wasn’t expecting it to work, _does Red have a praise kink or something?_

“But really I just need you to shut the fuck up for a while,” Red grabs the book and pen out of He Tian's hands and drops them on the floor.

“I thought you said you were tired,” He Tian gulps.

Red places a hand on He Tian's thigh and slides down onto his knees in front of him, never breaking eye contact, “My mouth isn't.”

_Fuck._

Red grabs hold of the backs of He Tian’s knees and pulls him closer to the edge of the couch, spreading his legs out on either side of him. Getting right to it, Red palms at He Tian’s fast-growing erection, “You’re not wearing anything under these pants, are you?”

He Tian doesn’t get a chance to respond with a quip before Red is yanking his pants down, setting his cock free. He lets out a shaky groan instead, watching Red lick his lips and take He Tian’s cock in his hand, starting to tug it languidly. _  
Looks like Red wants to take his time tonight,_ He Tian thinks as he looks down at Red kissing up the inside of his thigh.

But then suddenly Red looks right back up at him and all thoughts leave He Tian when the warmth of Red's mouth envelopes his cock. He Tian gasps, throwing his head back, Red’s mouth sucking hard with his hot, wet lips. The effort to keep quiet was a real fucking challenge, especially with Red not even giving him a chance to adjust before he starts bobbing up and down. He closes his eyes, trying to control his breathing, but that's difficult to do when the obscene sucking and licking sounds are making He Tian feel like he might come right then and there. And he just might, with how good Red is at sucking him off. 

He couldn't figure out what made Red so good at it, He Tian certainly didn't teach him how to do it like this. He could feel Red’s fingers press down on his thighs and when He Tian decided to open his eyes he saw Red still looking at him, his pupils blown. In that very moment of eye contact, Red decided to sink further, deepthroating He Tian and moaning at the stretch of it going down his throat. 

He Tian groans, the vibrations against his cock are setting his body on fire. His breathing is coming out in pants, he feels hot all over and then just a quick flick of Red's tongue against his sensitive dick instantly jerks him upwards.

“Fuck!” He Tian swears loudly.

_Whatever happened to the days where he would barely make a sound?_

It's all Red’s doing. With the way his movements become more enthusiastic with every moan and sigh from He Tian. It's almost as if the sultry redhead _aims_ to make He Tian scream.

There's no doubt in He Tian’s mind that Red is enjoying himself. He Tian's mouth is left ajar, breathing raggedly at the sight of Red lapping up all the excessive precum that's been bubbling up from the slit of his cock. Then Red sunk down again, bobbing up and down aggressively, humming along as his tongue dragged against the underside of He Tian's cock, making He Tian go crazy over the vibrations. He Tian lost himself, moaning and writhing on the couch, succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. He could feel himself drawing closer to his orgasm, the heat building up in his stomach. 

Suddenly Red pulls his mouth away, breathing heavily, and it's a fucking miracle that He Tian doesn’t come at the sight of him. He Tian didn’t think he could get any harder, but there it goes, his cock getting stiffer at the sight of Red kneeling in front of him with his lips shiny and swollen, his mouth hanging open and breathless. Red looks at him, his mouth forming an utterly sinful smile, “Do you wanna fuck my mouth?”

He Tian gives out a guttural groan, just completely overcome with _want,_ that he doesn't even need to give Red a verbal confirmation. He’s simply oozing out _yes yes yes_ with his body.

Red reaches for He Tian’s hands and slowly brings them down to grip his hair. He curls his fingers tighter and Red briefly closes his eyes, hissing at the pressure to his scalp. He Tian waits for Red to open his eyes again before guiding his head down. He watches Red open his mouth to slowly let He Tian’s cock slide inside.

He watches himself disappear between Red’s lips and _fucking hell,_ the feeling is slick and hot, and all-consuming. He Tian keeps pulling him down further, keeping his eyes open for when Red tries to tap out, for when he'll draw back and say that it's too much.

But he doesn't. Red takes him in, all of him, and when He Tian feels his dick presses the back of Red's throat, he drops his head back against the couch. He's completely buried in Red’s mouth and _he's_ the one that wants to say it's too much.

“You’re so. Fucking. Hot, Red,” He Tian loudly slurs, loosening his fingers for just a moment before grabbing a fistful again, raising him off his cock and then shoving Red down. He hears Red gag but he doesn’t see any discomfort or desire to stop appear on Red's face. If anything, Red is looking more flushed, pupils blown and inhaling heavily through his nose. So He Tian does it again, and again, and again. _Red is taking it like a goddamn pro._

Beneath all the heat and haziness, He Tian notes that he probably shouldn't say that to him. Red gets weird at words like professional. A while ago, He Tian used the phrase ‘for your services’ and he could literally see Red's eye twitch.

He's amazed that he can even be thinking about that at a time like this, thrusting helplessly into Red’s mouth. Soon enough, He Tian’s mind dissolves into complete moosh. He's only half aware of the mumbled words escaping his lips as he continues to fuck Red's mouth without pause. He doesn't even know what he's mumbling about, he just knows that Red feels too good around him and he doesn't want to stop.

But he can feel his orgasm building, he's not going to last much longer. 

He looks down at Red once more, watching his dick push past those swollen lips, _a beautiful sight,_ when suddenly he looks further down, to gaze upon a sight that brings He Tian to the very brink of coming; Red jerking himself off. _He Tian found a fucking gold mine with this guy._

He Tian bites down on his bottom lip absent-mindedly, eyes glued onto Red’s hand fisting himself with unrestrained urgency. He can’t remember ever being _this_ hot and _this_ turned on by someone, and _this_ is why he hasn’t ended it with Red. The boy on his knees before him makes him feel alive. 

Alive in every single way. It was like his life was grey before he started this and now all there is, is red, red, _Red._

“Oh fuck, Red, gonna come,” He Tian warns, loosening his grip until Red is bobbing up and down on his own once again. He Tian’s body arches off the couch, rolling his eyes back in his head as he releases into Red’s mouth. Red groans along with him, swallowing down everything that he’s giving him.

Red stares up at him, his hand still going relentlessly at his own cock, his thighs trembling with exertion. Impulsively, He Tian roughly pushes his hand against Red’s chest, removing Red’s mouth from him, and then pushes again until he has Red lying on his back on the floor. With a growl, He Tian lies down next to Red, pressing their bodies together, and forcefully sweeps his hand away. He grabs hold of Red’s brimming cock and it feels slick and hot against his hand.  
He Tian starts to slide his hand up and down, watching the way Red gasps and writhes around under his touch. He quickly captures Red’s mouth in a kiss, licking his way into Red’s mouth and tasting himself on his tongue.

Red pulls away, breathing heavily, “Holy f-fuck, _shit._ ”

He didn’t need to look down to know that Red was coming; his fingers clawing at He Tian’s shirt, his hips jerking around frantically, slack mouth opening and his eyes snapping shut, “Fuck.”

He Tian pulls his soaked hand away to lie on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a grin. For a while they sat there, basking in the afterglow of their respective orgasms. Eventually He Tian felt his ability to form coherent thought returning to him, “You,” He Tian begins, “You were getting yourself off...from just sucking my dick.”

“Yeah,” Red agrees, turning to look at him defensively, “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing, it’s just that,” He Tian turns to his side, leaning up on his elbow to look down at the guy who’s been giving him the best blowjobs of his life, “You keep calling me a pervert, when in actuality you’re just as bad as me.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah really.”

“Whatever,” Red scoffs, tucking himself back into his pants, “Now can we get back to studying?”

“Sure,” He Tian sits up, and then to try his luck he adds, “Only if you wear the maid outfit~”

“Ok I’m leaving.”


	8. The Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red falls into temptation and tries on the maid costume ft. drama
> 
> If you need help figuring out what it looks like, I drew this like two months ago: https://teanshan.tumblr.com/post/159846026583/he-doesnt-know-how-he-feels-about-it

On any other day, Red would've walked by himself to He Tian’s apartment, but today he was in a sour mood and just didn't care who saw them walking together. This mood of his might have something to do with their exam marks getting released this morning at school, but who knows.  
All Red knows is that he _doesn't know_. At a distance, he watched the other students gather around the notice boards, reading out their marks and looking at how everyone else did. He heard some girls gush over He Tian ranking 2nd in their entire year, ‘how smart, how handsome, _how perfect’._ It was all too much for Red, so he just didn't look. 

It's not like he _cares_ about his marks anyway. 

It's not like Red has been studying his ass off for half the year. He probably failed every single exam so he's just saving himself from the pai- _what pain?_ Like he said, he doesn't care. It's whatever. Not worth talking about.

So, _of course,_ He Tian has to go and ask him, “Did you check out your exam marks?”

Red lets out a deep sigh, knowing that He Tian was going to know what was up with him. He Tian has his keys inside the apartment door, ready to open it, and decides that this is the best moment to ask Red this. He's smiling like the jerk he is and Red knows that he's not going to open the damn door until he gets an answer, “No, I forgot to look.”

He Tian scoffs, “Liar.”

He gets the door open and walks in, while Red is left outside feeling indignant. He argues back, “I'm not lying, I didn’t look at my marks.”

“Yeah I know that,” He Tian looks back at him while taking off his shoes by the door, “You're lying about forgetting.”

 _Yep, spot on once again._ Sometimes the way He Tian just _knows_ these things really frustrates him. Red walks through the entrance and closes the door, “So what if I didn't want to look? I probably failed anyway.”

“Oh really? Well I wouldn't say that~” He Tian replies coyly, pulling out his phone and flaunting it at Red. From their close proximity, Red could see on He Tian’s phone screen; a photo of the exam board.

 _Oh shit,_ Red steps towards him, reaching out for the phone, “You didn't!”

He Tian swats Red’s hand away, while still managing to read what’s on the phone screen, “For Standard Chinese, you got 65, thats a pass.”

“Stop!” Red reaches for the phone again. He does _not_ want to hear about his shitty marks, especially from He Tian. They continue struggling, stepping further into the apartment and it’s clear that He Tian is having fun with all of this.

“For Mathematics, you got 69, haha,” He Tian is laughing now, waving off Red’s grabby hands as if he were dealing with a child.

“Real fucking mature!”

“Well it's a pass! So whatever. And now for Food Sciences- woah!” He Tian cuts himself off with a surprised yell, toppling backwards over onto the couch. And Red takes the opportunity to jump over and straddle his stomach, and _god damn it,_ He Tian just won’t stop giggling like an annoying brat.

“Will you stop it already?” Red snatches the phone out of his hand, “I don't care-!”

“93,” He Tian interrupts, the giggles dying down, but the smile still there.

Red pauses, replaying the words in his mind, making sure that he heard him correctly, “W-What?”

“93,” He Tian takes the phone out of Red’s hand and shows him the photo, “It says it right there.”

Red stares at the phone, _yes it does say 93. Wow. I...what?_

“And I didn't help you with this subject,” He Tian lifts himself up onto his elbow, “So that 93 was all you.”

Red can feel himself grow warm all over his body, he can feel his chest pounding with pride and... _something else._ He looks at He Tian and the asshole is still giving him that stupid, annoying, _wonderful_ smile, and Red doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know what this _other_ feeling is. And he certainly doesn’t realise that he’s smiling right back at He Tian.

“You don't want to know your other scores, fine,” He Tian slumps back down onto the couch, “But uh, spoiler alert; you passed everything.”

Through all the emotions and thoughts running through him, Red manages to ask, “Can…can you send me those photos?”

He tian laughs again, now typing away on his phone. Red feels his own phone in his pants pocket vibrate and he's suddenly aware that he’s no longer in a sour mood. He becomes self aware of their dubious position on the couch and knows that he’s now in the mood...for _something else._

“So uh…” Red starts up shyly, sliding his hands down He Tian’s chest.

But then He Tian’s phone makes a noise, a rather lewd one at that. Red rolls his eyes, knowing exactly what it is. A little while ago, He Tian had cut up a bit of audio from their...well their _sex tape,_ and made it his text message notification sound. The small piece of audio, was of Red muffling one of his many, many moans during their classroom dalliance. It’s an inappropriate sound to use to say the least, but that’s why He Tian chose it. He loves the reactions it gets from the people around him. It’s a soft enough sound for people to not catch and if they do hear it, they would pretend that they didn’t. It’s ridiculous, and it’s He Tian’s brand of humour.

Normally Red wouldn't think anything of He Tian receiving a text, he's a very popular guy, of course people will text him, but when Red looks down at He Tian and sees that his face has grown pale and serious, Red voices his curiosity, “What's up?”

“I gotta go.”

“Huh?”

“I gotta go right now,” He Tian repeats himself, more urgently. He grabs hold of Red’s hips and lifts him up, giving himself enough space to slide his legs out from under him. Red stays kneeling on the couch, while he watches He Tian get up and walk to the front door.

“Wait, what's going on?”

“Uh...some family situation just came up, can’t explain,” He Tian answers, concentrating more on putting his shoes back on, “You can go home if you want. Or clean up and take your pay.”

There’s no time for Red to process what’s going on before He Tian is walking out the door. Then suddenly He Tian turns back to look at Red, his expression completely unreadable, “Or _don't_ clean up and still take your pay. Do whatever you want, I don’t think I'll be back tonight.”

And just like that he was gone, with Red left by himself. _What the fuck was that?_

The apartment is dead quiet and it suddenly feels colder and larger than normal. It takes him a moment to realise that this is the first time he's been alone in He Tian's apartment. He had once imagined that it would be exciting, having free reign over this bratty rich boy's apartment. But the circumstances of how he received this alone-time, has negated his enthusiasm. Instead he's left with this awful feeling in his stomach and too many questions that he can’t answer. 

_What type of family situation? Is someone in the hospital? Is his brother in trouble?_ Red recalls that one time he had seen He Tian’s brother. A big scary guy and Red wouldn't be surprised if he was the cause of the family situation.

 _Or maybe there is no family situation?_ Did He Tian make up the ‘family’ bullshit to cover up the truth? _And what truth? Is He Tian the one in trouble? With the law? With a criminal syndicate? Is he dealing drugs-_

“Okay, stop,” Red says aloud, feeling a tad embarrassed with talking to himself. But he needs to calm himself down. There’s no use in worrying over something that would probably end up being nothing. There’s no use in worrying over He Tian, he can take care of himself. And besides; it’s not like he’s Red’s boyfri-

Red has to shake out of that train of thought too. There’s no point in thinking about that. There’s no point in thinking about that, _ever._

He rearranges himself on the couch, sitting cross-legged and wondering what he should do next. _Should I just go?_ He questions. He Tian did say he could leave whenever, which is fine, but the truth is; Red doesn’t want to leave just yet. He wants to see if He Tian comes back exclaiming things like ‘false alarm’ or ‘it wasn’t that big of a deal’. Red falls backwards to lie down on the couch, hoping that everything will be alright. 

He feels something weird brush up against his neck as he lays his head down on the couch, something that doesn’t feel like the leather of the cushions. Red lifts himself up onto his elbow, and verbally makes a ‘blegh’ sound at the sight of what is lying underneath him. It’s the damned maid costume. He Tian still has it lying around after two weeks of Red’s incessant refusals to wear it. Red shakes his head and gets up, walking right by the costume and goes to the kitchen.

When He Tian first showed him the frilly black and white maid outfit, he’d thought it was some kind of joke. He Tian assured him he was totally serious and it was not meant to demean him in anyway and that it was okay for him to refuse. So Red _did_ refuse. Every time He Tian has asked him Red would say no, but he has never told the perverted bastard _why._ It’s not like Red is completely opposed to dressing up in frills and tights, on the condition that no one will ever see him dressed like that, it’s just that Red needs to keep He Tian’s wild antics in check.

Red gives too much free-reign to He Tian, allows him to do things to him that he had never thought he’d ever let anyone do to him. He lets He Tian fuck him in empty classrooms, he lets He Tian blow him in public bathroom stalls, he lets He Tian finger him while they watch their own sex tape, and now He Tian wants him to wear a fucking maid costume… _Like what next?_ Letting He Tian bind and gag him!? _No._ Red had to put his foot down. 

He enters the kitchen and heads straight for the fridge. Looking inside, Red finds that there's enough leftovers for probably another day before he'd have to throw them out if they went uneaten. So he decides to cook up some more dinner to replace the leftovers. He takes a look around the kitchen and beyond the counters into the dining and living room, and Red thinks to himself, _hey while I'm preparing dinner, why not give this place a really big clean-up?_ Now that the school term is over, he's got time to kill and nowhere to be, so why not go the extra mile in his job duties? Hopefully He Tian decides this is worth extra pay.

So he starts with placing a pot of water on the stove, having decided on cooking spaghetti for dinner. _He Tian loves Italian food._ Then moves onto grabbing some equipment from the storage closet, vacuuming every floorboard, tile and carpet area, spraying and wiping all the windows, mirrors and counters, dusting every shelf and hard to reach places. Red was all over the apartment, barely taking any breaks. He put the raw spaghetti into the now boiling pot, defrosted the mince in the microwave and chopped up the garlic, tomatoes and now the onions. He takes a moment to look at the clock on the wall, and it reads 8:30 pm. He's been here by himself for over two hours now, or to phrase it differently, He Tian has been gone for over two hours.

“It's fine,” Red tells himself, as he continues chopping the onions, his eyes getting teary, “Everything's fine. _He Tian_ is fine- and stop talking to yourself.”

Another two hours have passed and Red has now had dinner, packed up the leftovers, cleaned, dried and put away all the dishes and made He Tian’s bed. He drops down on the couch, exhausted, unsure of what to do next and also physically ignoring the maid costume lying beside him. One part of him wants to leave, feeling like he's overstayed his welcome, and another part still wants to stay, to wait and see if He Tian will come back. He compromises by deciding that if He Tian doesn't return by midnight, then he'll leave.

With nothing better to do, he lies down, turns on the tv and watches whatever’s on. It's very comfortable on the couch...so much so, that Red ends up falling asleep. _Which was not part of the plan._ When he wakes up, groggy and disorientated, he checks the time on his phone and it reads 3:15 am. _Well shit._

Turning off the tv, Red gets up and switches on the ceiling lights, looking around to see if He Tian came home while he was sleeping. Not in the kitchen, in the bathroom, or in his bed. Red concludes that He Tian isn't home, nor is he coming home. _Wherever he is, it's not here with him._

Red puts on his shoes and school bag and then gives the apartment a long once-over. He doesn’t understand how He Tian can live here all by himself, it’s so big and quiet, Red had to constantly do something to fill up the overwhelming _void_ that this place creates when you’re alone. Or maybe he just feels weird without He Tian here in it.

The softness Red was feeling for He Tian just now, completely vanishes when his eyes zero-in on the _fucking maid costume_ again, just hanging gracefully on the arm of the couch. It’s taunting him. It’ll be there the next time he comes over, and the next after that...waiting for him. It _knows_ that Red wants to try it on, and a little voice in Red’s head is whispering, ‘He Tian’s not here. This is your chance.’

_No._

Red profusely shakes his head and opens the front door. He steps out into the hall and begins closing the door behind him. He’s almost free.

A deep growl of frustration escapes his mouth before he barges the door wide open and yells out, “Stupid He Tian!”

He stomps back into the apartment and slams the door, “Stupid, perverted He Tian!”

Kicking off his shoes, and throwing his bag away, Red heads straight for the maid costume. He grabs the ensemble by the hanger and continues huffing and puffing while he marches toward He Tian’s walk-in closet, “Stupid, perverted bastard!”

Red doesn’t usually go into He Tian’s closet - that’s basically the size of another _bedroom_ \- because it’s the one room He Tian can manage to maintain by himself. He barely wears anything other than his school uniform and sweatpants. Red has never seen him even touch the long line of custom-fitted suits and drawers of ties, cufflinks and rolex watches. Who knows why He Tian even has all that stuff. There’s still plenty of space in this cream coloured, soft carpeted room, and the lighting creates a warm atmosphere. In this closet he almost forgets that it’s 3:20 in the morning. 

He places the hanger on the metal rack, along with all of He Tian’s suit jackets. Red starts to undress himself, rather aggressively. He’s angry at He Tian for having such a strong influence over him, and he’s angry at himself for being weak to that influence. When he’s down to just his white briefs, he begins to sort out the order of the ensemble, taking the white apron off and setting it aside for last. Layer after layer, Red finds that tucked over the lower bar of the hanger is a pair of black socks - no, thigh high stockings. He puts them on first, thinking that putting on the dress first might constrict him from being able to bend over. After a lot of struggling he succeeds in putting them on and Red notes that they feel weird against his leg hair.

Moving onto the next piece; he buttons up the white shirt, all the way to the top, where the frilly collar constricts his neck. On top of that he wiggles into a white multi-layered skirt with detailed embroidery on the lower tips that he had never noticed before. He tucks the white shirt into it and gives a little turn of his hips, watching the light, puffy skirt sway with the movement. Then he moves onto the black button-up one-piece. The fabric for this outer layer was a little thicker, heavier, and the pleats down the lower half were firm in their folds. Red is no expert on clothing, but he thinks it’s safe to assume that He Tian did not order it from the _cheap_ kinky websites. He lifts it up over his head and pulls it down, fitting his arms through the short sleeves and buttons up the chest. And of course the final touch; the white apron, placing it onto his shoulders and tying a bow at his back. With the outfit complete, he steps towards the full length mirror, looking at himself for the first time.

He doesn’t know when, but at some point during him changing into the maid uniform, his anger dissipated, and he’s left with nothing. He turns and spins and bends, looking at all possible angles of himself, and he concludes; that he looks good. He doesn’t hate it, but he also doesn't love it either. _He doesn’t know how he feels about it._

In the end, if Red were to ever wear this again, it would be for He Tian’s benefit - given that he would have the guts to ever show him. Red pictures how that situation would go down. Maybe in the distant, _distant_ future, He Tian would come home to his apartment and find Red laying on his bed in the maid uniform, opening himself up with lube and his fingers. When Red would discover that he is not alone, maybe he'd put on a sultry voice and ask, _‘I've misbehaved. Are you going to punish me now, master?’_

With just that thought, Red keels over onto the floor, curling into himself from the overwhelming amount of cringe. He’s never been more embarrassed, his face turning bright red and his stomach flipping over and over. _No way,_ he would _never_ say something like that. Especially to He Tian.

“Stupid He Tian,” Red mumbles to himself, “He’s turned me into a goddamn pervert.”

Eventually Red picks himself up from the floor, brushing down any wrinkles or creases on the dress. He doesn’t pick up on the soft sounds of footsteps until it’s too late, a new shadow appearing on the carpet before him. Red looks up. 

At the entrance of the closet, stands He Tian, his eyes moving up and down Red rapidly, taking the sight all in. His face quickly turning from cautious and uncertain to pure unadulterated joy. And on the other end of the spectrum, Red’s heart stops beating while panic and horror overcomes his entire body. He can’t move, he can’t breathe, all that’s left inside his head is just one word; _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

In one moment, he can’t move a muscle, and then in the next, his body has taken flight. He doesn’t know how he did it, but he manages to sprint right past the beaming He Tian.

“Where are you going?!” He Tian shouts after him, the smile on his face clearly heard through his voice. Red tries to make a run for the door, only to hear He Tian again, not too far behind, “You going to leave dressed like that?!”

 _Shit, he’s right._ Red changes direction, completely lost on where he should go and what he should do. His pace slows down for only a second and that’s when He Tian wraps his long arms around his waist, and tugs Red across the room and down onto the bed, kicking and whining the entire way. As soon as he lands, Red covers his face with both arms, not wanting to look at He Tian. He feels He Tian place a leg between his own and traps Red down with the weight of his body, “I kept it out in the hopes that you’d wear it.”

“I know,” Red mumbles, his words muffled by his arms.

“Didn’t think it’d actually work,” He Tian continues and Red doesn’t need to look at him to know that his most devilish grin is plastered onto his face.

Red can do nothing more but continue pouting, “You weren’t supposed to see.”

He Tian readjusts himself on top of him, “Why not?”

“Oh god,” Red groans, choosing to focus on a more _pressing_ matter, “I can feel your dick getting hard against my leg!”

“It sure is. You’re really rocking the thigh high stockings, I gotta say.”

Red cries out, embarrassed all over again, “I want to die!”

“No need to be that dramatic,” He Tian laughs, now grabbing onto Red’s arms and pulling them away from his face. Red doesn’t resist, it’s far too late for that. So he opens his eyes to peek at He Tian’s smug face but instead he’s surprised to see He Tian’s carefree smile, “You look fucking amazing.”

Red hates that his heart flutters at his sincerity, but then his attention draws down to He Tian’s hands holding down Red's forearms by his chest, “What happened to your hands?”

Red had been so panicked when he first saw He Tian that he didn't actually notice the state that he was in; his disheveled hair, his dirtied and ripped black shirt and the most alarming- his bloodied and bruised knuckles. He Tian follows Red's eyes down to look at his hands and his face morphs into surprise at the sight, “Oh.”

He continues looking down at them without another word, and Red gets the distinct impression that He Tian is also wondering what happened to them. Like his mind is going blank trying to recall the event. Eventually he answers, “Family situation.”

Red rolls his eyes, _well that's very fucking vague._ He wants to ask for specifics but then He Tian chuckles, “To be honest Red, once I saw you wearing this, I completely forgot about...everything.”

Red blinks at the honesty, quickly turning his head away to try and hide the blush that's spreading across his cheeks. He Tian just laughs again, “You're so embarrassed.”  
Then he leans down, pressing his forehead against Red's chest and takes in a deep breath in and out, “Ok. I'll leave you alone to get changed.”

 _What?_ Red turns his head back to watch He Tian lift himself up, the heat created between them disappearing. _That's it? He's just going to let him go?_ He Tian begins to turn away from the bed. Before his mind could think about what it was doing, Red sits up and his hand reaches out for He Tian’s wrist and grabs hold of it.

There's a long pause between them, both staring at their point of contact. He Tian waiting to see what Red's next move will be, while Red is trying to figure out what that move is. He is uncertain, and nervous, and absolutely embarrassed, there is no doubt about that. But he's also curious and aroused and annoyingly relieved to have He Tian back.

So Red makes his move. Spreading his legs wide apart, he pulls He Tian towards him until he is standing in between them. He leans back down onto the bed with He Tian following suit, and almost immediately feels the hard bulge from before rub right up against his own. Red lifts his knees and his dress rides up to his hips, revealing more thigh for He Tian’s viewing pleasure. He loops his arms around, under his knees to keep his legs up, and connects his hands behind He Tian's waist. Red doesn’t know how to ask for what he wants, still embarrassed by all of this, but of course, He Tian manages to just somehow _know_. Red is sent a jolt of pleasure when He Tian ruts down hard, his full weight pressing against Red's crotch.

He Tian draws back while Red’s fingers close tightly onto the fabric of He Tian’s shirt, making sure he doesn’t get too far away. He’s not sure if it was him pulling He Tian in or if it was He Tian drawing close on his own, but either way their mouths abruptly clamp together. Red closes his eyes at the sensation, feeling the softness and warmth of He Tian’s kisses. He Tian was hot and heavy on top of him, but his weight felt so good, pressing Red down just right. When He Tian parts his lips with his tongue, the sudden shock of heat and wetness leaves Red whimpering.

Without another thought, Red deepens the kiss, the sweet taste of He Tian’s tongue making him lightheaded. His hands roam down He Tian’s back and under his shirt. He Tian gasps at the touch, rolling his hips around faster. Red felt himself getting harder, aching for more, bucking his hips up to feel the friction.

“Oh god, Red,” He Tian speaks up roughly, throwing his head back at the pleasure, “You're so...you’re so-”

“Shut up,” Red cuts in frantically, he doesn't need He Tian’s words to fan the flames, he just needs to have He Tian’s mouth back on his. He pulls him back in, their lips locking once again, only separating for short moments to breathe. Red pants as he feels He Tian’s hand slide up his thigh to caress his ass.

Red lifts his hips up automatically, groaning at the feel of He Tian’s rutting against his front and his hand squeezing his behind. He doesn’t realise that it was He Tian's intention to lift him from the mattress, until he's being scooped up and carried further up the bed. Red lets out a gasp when He Tian drops him down onto the pillows and he feels He Tian’s cock slot perfectly against his in this new spot. Red no longer feels embarrassed in the maid uniform, his self-consciousness had run out, so he let himself cry out loud and clear as He Tian began to rut against him harder, fucking their cocks together through the fabric of their clothes.

Red reaches down, tugging He Tian’s shirt up and up until He Tian has to pause his grinding and pull off his shirt the rest of the way. They get back to it as if nothing had happened, except this time, Red is digging his fingers into He Tian’s back, to help him carry out his own side of the fucking. It certainly has an effect on He Tian as he kisses Red roughly enough to draw out moans from both of them. Their kisses are sloppy and hurried, drool leaking out from the sides, shameless and debauched as their tongues move against each other. The endless grinding grows faster, little mewling whimpers pouring out of Red’s lips between kisses.

When they finally break from the kiss, a fine line of saliva connects them for a few seconds before snapping apart. He Tian keeps up the thrusting of his hips, staring fiercely at Red, his pupils blown. Red swallows hard, turning his face away to avoid He Tian’s heated gaze. When He Tian dips his head back down, he goes straight for Red's throat, at least the part not covered in a frilly collar. He kisses him there hard, sucking harshly, mindlessly, Red writhing underneath him.

When He Tian gets a taste for Red's skin, he always wants more, so it's no surprise for Red to see him pull away from his throat and start unbuttoning his shirt. What _is_ a surprise is He Tian’s impatience, shocking Red as he lets out a frustrated ‘fuck it’ before ripping the shirt apart with his bare hands. _That's hot,_ Red thinks to himself, not stopping to wonder whether he should be concerned that that was a turn on for him.

 

He's not given much time to think anyway, before He Tian is sinking his teeth into Red's more exposed neck. Red's reaction is explosive. He hisses in pain, his toes curl on the mattress, his hips thrusting violently upward, followed instantly by waves of gasps and groans. The bite turns into a kiss, He Tian licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, while still rocking his hips back and forth.

But He Tian isn’t finished yet, suddenly ripping at the black dress as well. Red can hear the pop of the buttons as they come flying off. Spreading the gaping dress and frilly shirt further apart, He Tian moves his mouth down and rolls his tongue across one of his nipples. _Holy shit,_ Red arches his back off the bed, mouth falls open, eyes shut tight, blood pounding in his ears and he can feel his underwear is damp with precome.

While He Tian was sucking at Red’s nipple, he slowed down his rutting to a torturous speed. Red’s cock ached, craving more and more friction, he couldn’t help burying his fingers into He Tian’s messy black hair and tugging him up from his chest. Now with He Tian’s full attention, he pulls his face in close, licking at his ear and whispers, “Faster.”

“Fuck…” He Tian trembles at the command. 

Obeying without any hesitation, He Tian picks up his pace, his panting getting harder as he rides Red impossibly fast through their clothes. Red feels the heat shooting up his spine, pressing his hips up, trying to get even more friction. Red was getting lost in the heat, crying out in pleasure. He feels the fire pool in his stomach, getting closer to his peek. “Shit, I’m-” Red gasps out, eyes squeezed shut, with his fingers clawing into He Tian’s back, “I'm comi-”

He Tian shuts him up with his mouth, muffling Red's moans as his orgasm starts hitting him hard. Red clings tight onto He Tian, tears in his eyes. He thrusts up erratically, jerking out every last drop against He Tian. 

He can feel He Tian panting into his mouth, grinding down his pulsing crotch, and they both know he's not going to last much longer either. Red thinks about reaching his hand down to stroke him, to give He Tian that one last push over the edge. But before he can, He Tian tears his lips away from Red's, moaning out a warning as he comes inside his pants. Red watches him, seeing the way his eyelids squeeze shut, his shaky breath hitting his face, and suddenly Red feels delirious and mushy.

When He Tian finally stills on top of Red, he lowers himself down and brings their lips together. He kisses Red long and hard until Red is breathless again, lips swollen under the assault. When they break for air, He Tian just stares at him, Red's cheeks flushing at the attention. He Tian's normally grey eyes are now so deep and black and all-consuming that Red has to look away.

With the moment gone, they soon come to their senses and start to feel the uncomfortableness. Red feels wet and sticky- _very, very sticky._

“Ugh, I feel so gross. I need to shower in some holy water or some shit like that,” Red remarks with a disgusted face.

He Tian laughs, “Don't be so dramatic...but yeah it’s time for a shower.”

He holds out his hand for Red to grab and pulls him up from the bed. Neither of them say a word as they walk towards the bathroom, feeling the stickiness between their legs. It’s not until Red watches He Tian undress next to him that he realises what’s happening, “Are we showering together?”

“Is that a problem?” He Tian questions, pulling down his pants and underwear with it, “I’m no drama queen like you, but I also made a complete mess of myself so-”

“It’s fine, whatever,” Red shrugs, waving off He Tian’s attitude, _they’ve just never showered together, that’s all._

He Tian goes to start the shower, having already gotten naked and while his back is turned, Red takes a moment to look at him. There are red lines all over his back which Red can safely assume they came from his fingers when He Tian was on top of him, but there are other marks too. A lot of fresh bruises that are in their early pink and red phase before they’ll turn purple tomorrow. Red has been in fights, for most of his adolescent life, he knows how this goes. _Whatever He Tian went through tonight, it was violent._

Red takes off the last of his maid garments and joins him in the shower. It’s none of Red’s business what He Tian went and did tonight, nor should he feel concern over He Tian’s well-being. Asking personal questions does not fall into their relationship agreement. And yet Red takes hold of He Tian’s right hand, gently washing away the dried blood with his thumb and asks, “This family situation...is it over?”

“What do you care?” He Tian snaps back coldly, and Red feels like he’s been slapped in the face.

“I _don’t,_ ” Red lets go of his hand and steps away from him, the water barely touching him now, “Forget I asked.”

The only sound between them is the shower head spraying down hot water, washing away all that they had done ten minutes ago and Red can’t stand it. He goes to step out of the shower when He Tian takes in a deep breath and sighs, his shoulders loose and his head slumped down, “It's never over.”

“That’s depressing,” Red turns back.

“That’s family.”

Red scoffs and nods in agreement. He steps closer again, using his hands to wash himself and they fall back into silence. _This is fine,_ they don’t have to talk about-

“Is your dad still…” He Tian starts before trailing off, uncertain of whether he should finish that question. He looks away at the dark tiled walls, regretting his words, which is a rare sight for Red to see.

“Yes,” Red answers softly, “He's still in prison.”

He Tian nods, looking down at the floor, “That must suck.”

“Yeah,” is all Red can respond with. 

_This is weird,_ they don’t talk about family. For a moment he thinks of adding; _‘I’ll definitely be letting him know about my 93 score in the Food Sciences exam’_ but he chooses against it, instead he lets their shared shower fall back into silence, because...they’re not...they’re not supposed to talk about this kind of stuff to each other, not supposed to have these conversations that go deeper than the physical and the casual. _This isn’t casual._

Very little is spoken for the rest of the night, well, _early morning._ They don’t talk about where He Tian had been, or what Red had done to the apartment, they _don’t_ talk about the ruined maid costume still lying on the bathroom floor, and they definitely don’t talk about Red crawling into bed with He Tian, or He Tian drawing Red close to his chest, wrapping his arms around him before they both fall silently asleep.


	9. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some shit goes down and a bath is used to try and make it better but things don't go according to plan...

Up until today, He Tian’s school break had been a breeze. Spending his free days chilling at home, playing video games, sucking dick and eating ass. Life was good.

But then his _other_ life had to come in and mess shit up.

He Tian thought his family’s syndicate had dealt with the gang uprising last week, but today he found out that there were still a few stragglers who hadn't learned their lesson yet. As he and Red were heading back to his apartment from the nearest grocery store, they got cornered by a small group of thugs in a secluded alley. He Tian recognized a couple of them from the previous week's mayhem, so it's easy enough to assume that they recognized him right back.

In any other circumstance, He Tian would've been fine dealing with the drama of his underground life leaking into his everyday one, but not on this occasion. Because today, Red was with him.

If they had just stayed away from Red, left him out of the fight, they all could've walked away from the alley without a broken bone. But they did. He Tian barely remembers the fight, it all happened so quickly. In one moment he was dropping his shopping bags onto the ground, and in the next he was towering over the last guy still conscious enough to threaten. Red should not have seen that side of him.

But what's done is done.

So now here they are, continuing their walk back to He Tian’s apartment, but now with added pain and a tense atmosphere surrounding them.

“We're almost there,” He Tian tells Red in lowered voice, his poor attempt at providing comfort. Red probably already knew that, he has walked to He Tian’s apartment a million times, the route should be second nature to him by now. 

They turn the corner and at the entrance of his building, He Tian sees the doorman, whose name he can't seem to recall at this very moment. _Yan K...Ku...something._ Whatever his name is, he finally turns his head towards them and does a double take, recognizing the pair underneath their dirtied, messed up appearances. 

The doorman and other staff have learned over the years not to ask about the random scrapes and bruises on their resident’s bodies, especially on the sons of mafia bosses. But Red isn't a resident here, and so the doorman dares to ask, “Red, are you alright? What happened?”

He Tian pauses, _the doorman knows Guan Shan's nickname? When did they get so familiar?_ But he concedes that yes, Red _has_ been coming over for the better half of the year, so of course they’ve talked. He turns back to look at Red, who’s still looking at the ground and not saying a word. _Well they must not be too close if Red doesn’t even want to respond._

“Yeah, he will be,” He Tian answers instead.

“Do you need me to call-”

“No,” He Tian cuts in sharply and with a severe, authoritative tone, adds, “We're fine.” 

His tone wasn't as aggressive and threatening as the one he used against the guys in the alleyway but it does the trick, the doorman ducks his head and backs away to open the door for them. He keeps his head low as they walk past him, _he knows his place._

They soon enter the elevator and He Tian presses the button for his floor. The reflection of the interior is so crisp that he can see everything around him. So he spends that time looking at Red's quiet reflection. He wonders if Red is afraid of him now, well at least more than he used to, trying to recall if he had said or done anything during the confrontation that raised alarm bells in Red’s head. His mind takes him back to the final moments of the fight, when he pulled the last guy up from the ground by his shirt and growled, _‘If you, or any your boys ever lay a hand on him again, I will rip you apart. Starting with your eyeballs and ending with your fucking testicals’._

Yeah that could've shot up some red flags. He Tian wants to justify his actions, to tell Red that he had to send them a message that actually got through to their thick skulls. But he can tell Red really doesn’t feel like listening right now.

The elevator opens to their floor and He Tian leads them to his door. Red lags just that little bit behind, dragging his feet. When they enter his apartment, He Tian realises that he doesn't know what to do now. He's never had to take care of someone before.

He thinks back to when he was involved in his first real fight, at the tender age of eleven years old. It was nothing like his sparring sessions with the family bodyguards, who always went easy on him. These teenage boys were local street urchins and he remembers them saying that they wanted to _‘mess up his pretty face.’_

Which they did. When he had returned home, crying and hurt, his mother had taken him by the hand and led him to the bathroom. She started running a bath while he undressed and when he was down to his underwear, she inspected his body for any serious injuries. Finding none, she embraced him in a rare hug and He Tian gladly accepted it. She then softly ordered him to take a bath, soak in the hot water and wash away all the dirt and pain. She left the room and he did what he was told. It didn't really take away the pain, but the hot water was nice and it calmed him down close to an emotional numbness.

In retrospect, that probably wasn't the best way to take care of a child with that type of physical and emotional trauma, but he doesn’t know any other way. He's got no other experience of comfort and aftercare to apply in this situation. So as much as he hates taking a lesson from his messed up family, he decides to follow in his mother's steps and guide Red to his bathroom. 

He turns on the taps to the massive, and expensive bathtub that he never uses, and watches it start to fill up with hot water. The giant tub was worth its expensive price, containing an inline heater that keeps the water warm for as long as you like. He Tian looks back to see that Red hasn't made a move to undress yet.

He Tian doesn't know what Red is thinking, nor does he know what he is feeling. He can guess sure, maybe he feels disgraced, or scared, or maybe he really is just numb to it all, it's hard to tell when Red isn't looking him in the eye. He Tian has always found Red's eyes so communicative, being able to correctly guess what it means when Red looks at him and when he's _not_ looking at him. But right now, Red's low gaze could mean so many things, that He Tian just doesn't know what's going on inside Red's head. 

He Tian walks over to Red, and starts taking his shirt off for him. Obediently, Red raises his arms to help him pull it off the rest of the way. He Tian looks at the bruises that have painted him purple all across his chest. While distracted by Red's body, He Tian fails to notice Red reaching out and unbuckling his belt for him until he's already sliding it off his pants. This wasn’t part of the plan, his mother hadn't joined him in his bath. He doesn't stop him though, letting Red unzip his pants and pull them down.

This is the first sign that Red is actually with him in the moment and not off somewhere in his mind, going catatonic. He's still a functioning human and he _wants_ He Tian to join him in the bath, so He Tian will. The bath is big enough for the both of them anyway.

Now completely naked, standing directly in front of each other, He Tian completes one of the last parts of his mother's care process; inspecting Red's body and asking, “Does it hurt anywhere really bad? Your ribs? Anything?”

It'd be stupid to ask if Red was in pain, he's bruised and bloodied, of course he's in pain. But he wants to know if he needs to call his family's personal doctor, _which he really doesn’t want to do._

Thankfully, Red shakes his head and takes a step into the steaming hot water. He Tian twists the taps off before joining him. And when he does, he immediately feels awkward sitting in the tub with Red. It simultaneously feels too childish and too intimate, which is quite a strange combination for an atmosphere. He decides to push past his awkwardness and just get on with it, grabbing one of the clean, dry flannels lying on one of the flat corners on the tub. He wets the flannel and wipes his face clean with it, then passes it to Red to do the same.

Just with that quick scrub, Red is already looking a bit better, wiping away the dirt and dried blood. His face is still messed up, but at least it's cleaner. They continue to clean themselves, soaking in the hot water until He Tian moves himself up to sit on the built-in seat within the tub that raises him a little higher but still has him placed in the water. He uses the flannel to wash Red's back, making sure to drag it across his bruised skin gently. 

Without warning, Red leans back, fitting himself between the curved edge of the bathtub and He Tian’s side, leaning his head down onto He Tian’s ribcage. They’ve reached the final stage of He Tian’s aftercare; silently drifting into a tranquil state. Dropping the flannel into the water, He Tian tilts his head back and closes his eyes, letting his mind wander. That is until he feels the light press of Red’s lips on his skin.

He Tian opens his eyes and looks down to see Red slowly kissing his way down his chest. Then one of Red’s hands lifts his soft cock up from the water and He Tian gasps at the exposure. Before Red’s mouth gets close enough to its destination, He Tian stops him by placing a hand underneath his chin.

“You don’t have to do that,” He Tian says calmly, reaching the conclusion that Red must be doing this because he’s feeling some sort of _gratefulness_ towards He Tian for stopping those guys back in the alley, “You don’t owe me anything.”

Then finally Red looks up at him.

 _Oh fuck._ He Tian had spent this entire time wanting Red to look him in the eyes, but now that he is, He Tian wishes he wasn’t. _Stop looking at me like that._

Red stretches up towards him, and before He Tian knew it, the gap between them had closed. He can feel the cut on Red’s lips, no doubt still sensitive for him. The kisses are soft, and yet somehow, _electric,_ the sensation running through He Tian like a current, making him gasp and open his lips for more. And Red gives it to him, his tongue sliding into He Tian’s mouth greedily, pushing against his tongue, slow but forceful.

The hand that was gripping onto He Tian’s cock starts moving, slowly and with just the right amount of pressure. He Tian had to break the kiss, tipping his head back, eyes closed. _What the fuck, how is this really happening right now?_ He Tian is getting whiplash from the stark difference in settings he's just been through. One minute he's in a cold and grimy alley fighting off some thugs, and then in the next, he's surrounded by warmth, engulfed by Red's eager touch. Sure, he planned the bath, _but not this._

He Tian can't think straight with the way Red is lightly grazing his teeth against his exposed neck, and the way Red’s strong yet shaky fingers work at his cock. The torturous pace that Red has set is leaving He Tian's mind blank, short-circuiting. He lets out a gasp when Red's thumb rubs softly over the tip of his cock, drawing out a hint of precome leaking from the slit.

Red kisses his way down He Tian’s chest once more, resuming his hunched over position, and takes He Tian into his mouth. He Tian exhales deeply, Red is all tongue and heat, and _amazing_ like always. He’s honestly surprised that Red can even open his mouth that wide, with that bruise starting to purple on his jaw. He knows Red is getting carried away, his mouth sinking just pass the top of the bath’s water to deepthroat him. It doesn’t matter how many times Red has blown him, the powerful feeling it draws from He Tian _never_ lessens. He Tian’s moans echo through the bathroom, his mind slowly melting at the way Red is pleasuring him. He doesn’t jerk his hips up, he’d never do that to Red in the sensitive state he’s in. Instead He Tian collects handfuls of water and drags his hands across Red’s back, keeping him warm and wet.

It's not long before He Tian feels the heat grow in his stomach, Red's mouth drawing him faster to an orgasm than anything else could. But then Red lifts himself up, breathing heavily, “I want…”

It's the first words Red has spoken since the alley, his voice weak and delicate. _He wants..?_ He Tian waits for him to continue talking. Whatever it is, He Tian won't hesitate to give it to him. But Red doesn’t continue, his voice failing him, instead he takes He Tian’s hand and leads it down under the water, to the inner curve of his ass.

 _Oh,_ He Tian knows what Red wants... _and hesitates._ This is something that he needs to think about, something that they should be spending time talking about. This is not something that should happen impulsively and without planning.

This bath was not going as he planned, it was supposed to numb Red's emotions, not strengthen them. What Red wants is unsafe and it would be uncomfortable and... _it would be intense._ The heat rising from the water, combined with the dim lighting of the bathroom, has created an atmosphere opposite to that of the calm, subdued one that he wanted. Instead he feels passion and desire rising all around him. _And that scares him._

Red is laying his emotions bare, and a voice inside He Tian is telling him to break this heavy mood, to not give Red what he wants. So that Red will stop looking at him with those vulnerable, frenzied eyes. 

But those eyes are He Tian’s downfall, they're pleading, begging, and his willpower is nothing but weak against them.

He Tian pushes Red away, guiding him to turn around, and Red moves with him with no resistance, now on his knees and leaning against the tub’s edge in the opposite direction. He Tian makes a compromise with himself- _this is as far as you will take it. No more than this._ He lowers himself down from the bath seat and kneels behind Red. A soft sigh escapes Red's lips when He Tian takes his ass in his hands, spreading his cheeks apart. He leans down, his face so close to Red's ass he can feel the heat of Red's skin radiate onto him. 

_You will not go further than this,_ he vows to himself before stretching out his tongue and pressing it against Red's entrance. To which Red lets out a broken gasp, grappling for purchase on the tub’s edge, his arms soapy and slippery. He Tian laps his tongue in circles around the rim, then long, wide strokes over the sensitive skin over and over. He pulls back for a moment to spit a thick streak of saliva onto the rim, helping to loosen the hole before he starts working his thumb into it. Red drops his head with a soft groan, eagerly pushing backwards for more. He Tian’s thumb and tongue work in conjunction to open him up, taking this slow and careful, making sure to not cause Red any further pain. 

With his other hand, He Tian reaches down and grasps onto Red’s cock between his legs, pulling it a little towards him. Red's thighs tremble at the touch, his body barely able to handle the onslaught from He Tian’s mouth and now his hands. But it's not until He Tian switches his thumb out for his much longer index finger, does Red toss his head back and gasps loudly, writhing his hips around for a more.

Before adding another finger, He Tian keeps rolling his tongue over his rim and curls his index inside of him, pushing and rubbing and stretching Red open. While simultaneously ignoring his own aching erection and how it's not losing any of its stiffness since Red took his mouth off it. Giving Red pleasure has always given He Tian pleasure, so he's more than willing to make this entirely about Red. He pulls his finger out completely, and returns with two, prodding and easing both inside gently. But he pulls back at the sound of Red freezing up, hissing and cursing at the feeling of two fingers.

“No,” Red breathes out, “Don’t stop.” 

He Tian hesitates for a moment, keeping watch of Red’s back, the calm rise and fall of his breathing, and then lowers his head to spit at Red's entrance and gently pushes his two fingers inside. After that, He Tian falls into a rough but steady rhythm, thrusting his fingers in down to the last knuckle, and then back out to his fingertips. All the while, Red was taking it very well, relaxing around his fingers and slowly drawing his hips back and forth, swaying the bath water gently as he moved.

He Tian understands that Red’s restlessness is his way of asking for more, but he decides to stroke Red’s cock harder and add more spit and tongue to his hole, working his two fingers further inside, pulling Red apart and massaging him deep. It doesn’t take much longer for He Tian to find the spot that makes Red suck in a sharp breath and arch his back.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Red keens, gripping the tub and repeating the word until it dies down into another weak moan when He Tian hits that same sensitive spot. He Tian starts moving his hands faster, encouraged by the sounds coming out of Red’s mouth, grateful that he’s breaking away from that statue-like state he has been in since the alley. 

It’s only when He Tian’s fingers slide smoothly and effortlessly into Red, does he decide to add a third finger. Red is so open now that He Tian doubts it’s giving him more than a light burning pain at the bigger stretch. He Tian quickly starts working his three fingers, curling and pressing them deep inside, pressing his forehead down onto Red’s lowerback, intoxicated by the feeling of Red’s ass clamping down on his fingers, pulling him in. He closes his eyes, and he tries his hardest to not picture his cock replacing his fingers, but it was nearly impossible for him not to imagine at this point.

His skin itches, vibrating with anticipation, and the thrum of his arousal is heavy, and painful but he _needs_ to keep it unsated. His fingers kept sliding in and his groans were lodging themselves in his throat, _resisting, resisting, resisting_. He hears Red’s begging, his whines, the please’s and the more’s and He Tian is trying so fucking hard to give Red what he wants, _without_ giving him what he wants. _What they both want._

Red reaches back and grabs He Tian's wrist, pulling his fingers out of him. He’s must have caught on that He Tian was planning to get him off with just his hands. 

“That's enough,” Red groans, breathing heavy, “I'm ready. Do it.”

 _No,_ He Tian keeps his head down on Red's back, shaking it left and right in refusal, not just for Red but for himself. He swore he wouldn’t, he told himself he couldn’t... _but Red is asking for it._

“I can’t,” He Tian finally responds, his voice deep and rough, a true sign that he’s just as affected by the situation as Red is, “It’s not safe.”

“I don’t care.”

He Tian huffs out a pathetic laugh and lifts his head up, _how can Red say that so easily._ Now kneeling upright, He Tian dares to look down at Red, who’s looking right back at him, the way he was when he first looked up at him. He Tian wants to ask, _‘what has gotten into you?’_ but he keeps his mouth shut. Deep down he already knows the answer but he can’t bare to bring it up to the surface. He shouldn’t give in to this. He is aching for Red, he wants to be inside him so badly but he shouldn’t, he shouldn’t, _he shouldn’t._

“Please.” 

Any hopes of resisting dies when Red arches himself up, on filthy display and lifts his arm up and over, pulling He Tian closer to him by the back of his neck. With his chest completely pressed against Red’s back, He Tian can feel his erection getting squished by the soft cheeks of Red’s ass. There was one sliver of resistance left in He Tian and it was swiftly taken away when Red tilts his head right and whispers into He Tian’s ear, “Please, fuck me.” 

He Tian was doomed, his fate sealed. All self-control he had left was completely and utterly shattered. He let out a guttural growl, equally frustrated and aroused, “Just this once okay?"

Red nods and slowly leans back down, his head pressed down onto his folded forearms, ready and impatiently waiting. He Tian ground his dick in between Red's ass cheeks, sliding it up and down the crack, he feels his heart pound painfully in his chest, reminding him that this was all real. That without anything left to restrain him, this was really about to happen. Red, kneeling and bent over in front of him- _pleading_ for him to put his bare, wet cock inside of him. 

Breaking his vow, He Tian holds his breath, chest tight with tension, and finally pushes his cock past the rim and into the tight, all-consuming warmth of Red's insides. He kept going, his mouth hung open, as he slid in deeper and deeper. He would have cried out, as overwhelming at it was, but he seems to have forgotten how to breathe. 

Red, on the other hand, couldn't help but make a sound, not even trying to hold any of it back. It started out as a moan, as he felt the rough ache of He Tian’s cock entering him, long and drawn-out. Then the further He Tian pushed in, the more Red's moaning stuttered and broke, turning into high pitched whining. 

When He Tian reaches as far inside as he can, his eyes lock onto their point of connection, affected by the way Red's ass welcomes him in, enveloping him in impossibly tight heat. It shouldn't feel this good, _this perfect._ And yet here he is, slotting inside of Red's body like it was made just for him.

So tight and slick, without the barrier of a condom he feels the raw sensitivity of skin against skin and it's electrifying. He looks towards Red's lowered head, his back shaking, his heavy breathing and He Tian knows that this intensely raw sensation is having just as much as an effect on him as it is on He Tian. They're joined in that moment, having a shared _‘first time’._

He Tian manages to let out a heavy sigh, finally remembering how to breathe. Trying his best to get used to the pressure surrounding his cock, bracing his hands tightly onto Red’s waist, but he can barely keep himself from collapsing. He just needed a long moment to breathe, he needed to get control over himself and dampen the urge to come inside Red right then and there. He shifts his hips only a fraction, and just that tiny movement is enough to send waves of immense pleasure through them both. Red reaches a hand back behind him blindly, grabbing hold of He Tian’s wrist.

“Move,” Red whispers, aching and desperate, “You h-have to start moving.”

They both ached for friction, but He Tian fears that the flood building up inside him will release before he even gets a chance to build a rhythm. There was no chance for a slow and gentle fuck, not when the tension between them was this tangible, so desperate to be unravelled and satisfied. But in that moment, he just couldn't muster the strength to move.

“I can't,” He Tian manages to pant out, closing his eyes and clenching his jaw with frustration, “If I move...I won't last long.”

He Tian was too close to coming to feel embarrassed by his confession. He could feel it all happening inside him, it wouldn't take much to do it, a stroke, a thrust and he would be over the edge.

“I don't _fucking_ care,” Red shouts in frustration. He Tian opens his eyes to see Red’s head turned back, watching him. Red's eyes were intense and blown, looking at He Tian with a steady gaze, so sure of what he wants, _of what he wants from He Tian._ He can feel the lust in Red's gaze burning into him, fuelling the fire. 

“Just. Fuck. Me,” Red orders, completely over all this talking.

He Tian pulls out, every inch causing an exponential amount of nerves to heat up inside him, not one movement is unfeeling. When it's just his tip still inside, he launches forward, thrusting in with quick force and they both lose their ability to breathe again. The pressure, the sensitivity, the pulsing heat. Just one stroke is leaving them delirious, trembling all over, as if in that one second time span they each ran a marathon.

“Are you...” He Tian starts, out of breath. It's hard to form words with his mouth, hard to function when his whole body is burning from the inside out, “Are...you okay? Does it...h-”

“I'm good,” Red croaks between his own wrecked heavy breathing, “Just k-keep going.”

He Tian starts the motions again, rocking his hips, feeling overwhelmed by the way his cock slides in and out so easily, how he perfectly fits inside Red. While he tries to get into a rhythm, he hears Red's shaky sigh, followed by gentle, dazed words of encouragement. The water begins to swish and swirl around them more, the little clapping sounds of water colliding with the bath sides and the little splashes of water tipping over the edge and hitting the tiled floor. As He Tian’s pace begins to quicken, so does Red's writhing around, a few bottles along the ledge tip over onto the floor and some into the tub when Red stretches his arms out, trying to hold onto any part of the tub that will support him. Neither of them cared enough to give the mess they were making a second glance.

He Tian knows he's hit that deep spot inside Red when he lets out a strangled cry, his voice ringing loud and clear in the echoey bathroom. The sounds coming out of Red causes He Tian to thrust harder and faster, pushing him closer to the edge by the second. Red turns his head back again to look at He Tian through half-lidded eyes, cheeks flushed, and He Tian’s blood stirs at the sight. 

He lets go of Red's hips to lean forward and place his hands on the bath’s edge on either side of Red, desperate for a kiss, and Red gives it to him. Their kisses are sloppy and rushed, with more tongue than usual, but that's okay, _it's more than okay._ They only separate when the angle becomes too difficult for Red and he has to turn his head back around to the front. He Tian returns to focusing on his thrusts, grinding his hips down harsh as if he could reach deeper. He did it again, and again, and again, ignoring the splashes and wet mess he was making on the floor, while also ignoring the growing heat pooling in his stomach. He focused only on Red and his perfect ass taking in his cock so well, breathing out frayed whispers against the curve of Red's neck.

Then He Tian feels something warm and heavy touch his hand. 

Through his haze, he looks down to see that Red had placed his hand on top his own, his fingers curling down between the spaces of He Tian’s fingers, interlocking them. Just from that tiny, intimate touch, He Tian felt the tingling sensation of his orgasm shoot up and he knew he couldn’t hold on any longer. He snatched his hand away from Red’s grasp, hurriedly pulls out of him and strokes his cock, only needing to do it once before he finally releases with a harsh moan. His cum streaks over Red’s ass and back, emptying himself until he's left delirious and panting erratically. For a moment he watches the fluid slide down the cleft of Red's ass, before stopping the flow from dripping over his hole, _he’s not going to dirty Red anymore than he already has._

 

“I-” He Tian doesn’t know what he was going to say, but it ceases to matter the moment Red shoves him back, turning around to kiss him with enough force that they fall back down, their lips locking even as they sink below the water. When they rise back up, Red’s aggressiveness does not waver for a moment, climbing onto He Tian’s lap and straddling him, hungrily driving his tongue down He Tian’s mouth, biting his lip hard and threading his fingers into his wet hair, rocking his hips forward until He Tian has to use both of his hands to pull Red off him by the chest. 

Red barely registers the weak resistance from He Tian, grabbing hold of his wrist and guiding it down to his own stiff, leaking cock, only releasing it when He Tian wraps his hand around him and starts stroking vigorously. Red whines long and loud, gasping right into his face as his hips rut slightly against him to help him reach his own climax. 

He is looking right at him and He Tian can feel his heavy breathing against his face. He Tian looks at Red’s injuries from the fight, all of the cuts and bruises that mark his face; the split lip, the cut across the ridge of his nose, the purpling bruise on his jaw and the swollen eyelids. The damage is clear and probably won’t fade away for a while, but it doesn’t stop He Tian from admiring how beautiful Red still is. He Tian is well and truly overwhelmed, trapped between the curved edge of the bathtub and the all-consuming fire that is _Mo Guan Shan._

A strange fear comes over He Tian. _Are you afraid of Red?_ He asks himself. _No...just afraid of what’s giving Red the ability to overpower him so easily._

“Please, f-fuck-!” Red cries out, tilting his head back and moaning when his orgasm finally hits him, arching his back up before quickly dropping back down, his strength and ferocity dissolving just like that. He presses his forehead against He Tian’s shoulder and stays there for a while, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, Red rolls off his lap and naturally slides himself against He Tian’s side, sated and comfortable with their closeness. He Tian glides his hand up and down Red's back, washing away the remnants of his orgasm, and he sees the corners of Red’s mouth curl into a small, content smile, laying his head to rest between He Tian’s neck and shoulder. It’s a rare sight to behold, to see Red so soft and pliant, so _willingly defenseless._

For a brief moment, everything is calm and quiet, the tranquil atmosphere that he wanted. But it’s not long before the haze of his orgasm dissipates and He Tian’s mind is flooded with panic and shame. Unprotected sex is bad enough... _but in a bath?_ He shouldn’t have done that. He should’ve stopped. Even if it was Red who was asking for it, he should've said no, he should’ve protested harder. But he didn’t. How could he resist when Red was looking at him like that? _When it could affect his sexual health,_ He Tian answers himself.

 _Shit,_ now consumed with self hatred, He Tian speaks up, “Stay over tonight.”

“Okay,” Red replies too easily.

“...Tomorrow,” He Tian adds, choosing his words carefully, “I’ll take us to a clinic.”

There is a noticeable pause between He Tian’s statement and Red’s next response, “Why?”

“You know why.”

“Just because you didn't use a condom once?”

“That's all it takes,” He Tian answers, now nervous at the sound of Red’s voice deepening, a sign He Tian knows means that he’s getting aggravated, “Something could’ve been transferred or... I don’t know, I’m not the biggest expert here, but I’d rather we be safe than sorry.”

“Transferred…” Red mumbles, considering He Tian’s words. Then he sits up and moves away from He Tian to look at him, “Are you worried that you’ve caught something from me or that I’ve caught something from _you?_ ”

He Tian doesn’t understand what Red is getting at, so he’s left to dumbly ask, “Huh?”

“I haven’t-” Red cuts himself off, hesitating. His brow furrows, contemplating what he wants to say, “I haven’t been fucking anyone else.”

He Tian’s heart stops, _oh god, please not this,_ “Oh.”

He ignores the way his insides start to rise in temperature, his brain now a burning inferno. _Red isn't seeing anyone else._ It’s now a confirmed fact between them. Red looks down at the water, his voice barely audible, “Have you?”

“Have I what?” He Tian asks right back, his tone harsh and sharp. He wants Red to back out, to cower away from the question, to say _‘nevermind, forget I asked’_ and they never speak of this again. It’s a warning, a plea, crying out to Red to _please don’t ask, don’t ask, don’t ask-_

Red looks up at him, his voice clear, “Have you been fucking other guys?”

 _And there it is._ A question that he’s been dreading to answer, a question that he’s not ready to answer. And it’s not even the question itself that he’s been avoiding, it’s what the answer will confirm; _their exclusivity._ It’s a topic they’ve been actively ignoring. A conversation that goes beyond what it means for Red to be spending night after night in He Tian’s bed. If He Tian confirms that their relationship is monogamous, then…nope. _He can’t handle it._

“Yeah,” He Tian says, “I have.”

As soon as the words leave his lips, he regrets them. He just needed to break the mood, to snap Red out of his honest, emotional state of mind. He’s not sure what he wanted Red’s reaction to be, but he doesn’t enjoy seeing Red look down at the water again, a small smile growing on his face that doesn’t reach his eyes, “Right...ok then. We’ll go to a clinic tomorrow.”

A silence, chilly and stiff, falls between them and He Tian wants to make it better somehow, “Red-”

“-The bath is getting cold,” Red cuts in, shooting up to his feet and stepping out of the bath. He Tian knows that’s not true, but he lets him keep that excuse. 

“Yeah,” he responds weakly, staying in the bath until Red grabs his towel and clothes from the floor and walks out. He stays in the bath until his regret and self-hatred simmers down to an emotional numbness, just like his mother taught him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: some people have gotten a little confused so I'll just quickly clarify: he tian was lying when he said he was seeing other people. he's just with red but he doesn't want to admit that.
> 
> In this chapter i’ve used barebacking as a plot point but i want it to be known that I don’t condone it irl. use a condom every time kids ✌️


	10. After the Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red is an emotional mess.

As He Tian drives them back in one of his normal, inconspicuous cars, Red just looks out the window with no desire to even glance at him. But unlike the ride to the clinic, his cold shoulder is now for a different reason than before. Last night he was led to believe that He Tian was seeing other people, which did not sit well with him, but as it turns out; while they were at the clinic he discovered that He Tian was _lying_ to him. A revelation that his mind is still reeling over.

This came about when it was his turn with the free health clinic doctor. After some tests, the doctor began asking questions; first about how sexually active he is, how many people he's been with in the past year, and then how often he uses protection. It was embarrassing for him to answer, and even though she was kind and reassuring, he felt uncomfortable knowing that she knew he... _wasn't straight_. A secret that he's not ready to make public.

She really didn't seem bothered by the fact at all, and with the way she greeted He Tian with familiarity and a pat on the back, it seemed like she's definitely a supporter of the community. Or maybe she just knows He Tian. When she finished with her questions and was busy jotting down messy doctors notes on her clipboard, he felt the urge to ask about their relationship. So he shyly asked, _‘You seem really familiar with the guy that was in here before me.’_

_‘Who- Oh He Tian? Yes, he used to come here a lot. First because he just had a lot of questions and then every time he started seeing someone new.’_

Red nodded in understanding and looked down at the floor. He was already very much aware of He Tian’s sexual promiscuity.

But then she went and threw him through a loop when she added, _‘Haven't seen him all year.’_

He looked up at her, _‘Huh?’_

She smiled at him, missing his confused expression, _‘I must say I'm very happy he's over that wild phase of his. I'm not judging his decisions in the past, but life is a lot simpler and safer when you share it with only one person.’_

Her words still didn't make sense to him, _‘Huh?’_

_‘The word is pardon, dear.’_

_‘Sorry. I'm just confused. Why hasn't he been here all year?’_

She gave him a long look and lowered her clipboard, _‘Well because he thought he didn't need to come and get checked, because he's just been with you. That certainly lowers one's chances of catching something, but I'd still recommend coming into the clinic at least once a month for a checkup, regardless of the number of partners.’_

Red’s mind raced, soared, he needed to get this clear, _‘He Tian...he- that's what he said? Only me? All year?’_

 _‘Yes...’_ she answered softly and looked very confused herself, _‘Sorry was that a secret? Did you not know?’_

Red shook his head, his heart pounded loud and fast in his chest, his breath short and stammered. A singular joyous thought ran through his head, _He Tian isn't seeing anyone else._

The doctor asked some more questions, concerned that she revealed something that should've remained confidential. He got up from the chair and told her not to worry about it. Relieved, she informed him that the results would be with them soon, but she was quite certain they would be clean. He felt good about the news and thanked her. But the good feeling did not last long, quickly disappearing when he saw He Tian sitting in the waiting room.

He asked himself; _why would He Tian lie to him about that?_ What did He Tian gain from telling him that he's been seeing other people, even though he hasn't? Did he seriously want Red to keep thinking that he was some kind of playboy? That what he’s been doing with Red all year has meant nothing to him? 

_Oh,_ Red’s heart dropped, _that's the answer._

He lied because he didn't want to admit that Red was important to him. From what the doctor implied, He Tian used to hook up with heaps and heaps of guys, but not anymore. Red has been with He Tian for six months now, and that's considered a significant amount of time with just one person. If they had a normal relationship they would've celebrated reaching that six month milestone. But they didn't because this is not a normal relationship. They're not dating, He Tian is not his boyfriend, and even more so; He Tian doesn't even like to refer to their relationship _as a relationship._ Red sat down a few chairs away from He Tian and waited until they were handed their results. And of course, they were both entirely clean. _Great._ All this trouble for nothing.

So now here they are, driving into the garage of He Tian’s apartment building, silent as the grave.

Red will admit that he is to blame for this cold atmosphere. He didn't have to ask He Tian _that_ question, and he could tell He Tian didn't want him to ask it. But he did anyway, because that night his emotions were in a heightened state, vulnerable and out in the open. There was no filter, no little voice in his head to tell him to stop wanting He Tian, to stop _showing_ how much he wanted He Tian. He shouldn’t have pushed him to fuck him without a condom, but he couldn't help it, he wanted He Tian inside him, he wanted to be bonded with him that night, truly and completely connected. Looking back, he was definitely being over-dramatic.

But the way He Tian had taken care of him...treated him like some kind of delicate flower...was really something. If it was anyone else trying to take care of him after that fight, he would've been snappy and aggressive, spitting words out like _‘fuck you, I don't need your pity. I can take care of myself.’_

And hell, he probably would've acted that way with He Tian too, if this had happened back when they were nothing more than passing acquaintances. But with the He Tian that he knew now, the one that Red has been spending all of his time with, he let _that_ He Tian pull him up from the floor of the alley and he let _that_ He Tian take off his clothes and soothe his sore body in the depth of a warm, comforting bath. Red had never felt so... _cared for_. It was overwhelming.

And that's why he asked that question. He thought they were on the same page. Back in the alley, when he saw He Tian pick up that last guy from the floor, and ordered him and his gang to never touch Red again, it suddenly became clear to him; _Oh...I love him. And he loves me too._

But apparently not.

They take the lift all the way up to He Tian's floor and enter his loft. The mid-morning sun was shining nice and brightly outside, subtly illuminating almost everything in sight. When Red took off his shoes, he could feel the sun's warmth on the floorboards seep through his socks and he suddenly remembers when they had fucked on these floorboards. It was around this time of day, his naked back grew hot against the floor and the sun was in his eyes. But it remains a pleasant memory for him, because of He Tian. The way he touched him, caressed him, kissed him all over - Red didn't want to admit it to himself, back when he was still in denial about his own feelings, but looking back at it now, he thought he felt He Tian's love and care that day as well. Just like in the bath last night, he thought that what they were doing was not fucking - but making love, _as fucking cheesy and gross as that sounds._

Looking at the floorboards now, and then the rest of He Tian’s apartment, he suddenly felt out of place. Like he no longer belonged there, or like he just realized he never did.

Red walks around to the kitchen, with He Tian lagging far behind. He opens the fridge to see its full contents. 

“There's plenty of leftovers,” He states lowly, the apartment so quiet he doesn’t need to speak up. He closes the fridge and turns to look at the apartment again, “And the place is still pretty clean.”

In his peripheral vision he sees He Tian lean against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest, “So uh...I think I'm just going to go.”

“Okay,” He Tian responds softly. Red has never heard him sound so small before.

He walks past him and starts collecting his things around the apartment, there's not much but they're there. His phone and wallet, his toothbrush, and any shirts or pants he's left behind before, he now stuffs in his backpack. He didn't root himself into this apartment and make it his own. He really was just a guest, a maid, a bed warmer. Nothing more.

He Tian walks over to him as he zips up his bag and pulls out an envelope. Red pauses, staring blankly at it for a moment before taking it and looking inside. To his complete lack of surprise, it contains a large amount of cash.

“I haven't paid you all week.”

 _Right._ He had forgotten that He Tian hasn't been paying him. They had been spending so much time together over the school break that Red hasn't really been keeping track of how much He Tian owes him. He accepts the money and stuffs it in his bag, not caring if it's too much or too little right now. But nonetheless, it makes him feel shittier than he already does, reminding him that what they had together was business, with a little bit of pleasure on the side - not the other way around.

He walks away, heading to the door, when suddenly one of He Tian's hands wraps around his wrist and stops him in his tracks. Red turns his head to look down at it, the hand shaky and tight, almost hurting him but not quite. He looks up, trying not to give any emotions away, “What?”

“I-” He Tian starts, his mouth agape, trying to find the right words.

His deep black eyes are pouring into him and Red’s pulse is racing. _Come on,_ Red pleads; _Tell me the truth._

_Say it._

_Please._

He Tian’s grip loosens and then let's go, “See you at school.”

And that's it. They stand there together in silence until Red's body finally remembers how to move and leaves the apartment without another word.

The walk to the elevator feels so far away, with the way his heavy feet drag across the hallway carpet. He stops and looks down at his feet, realising that he forgot to put his shoes on before he left. He presses the button for the elevator, deciding it's not worth the humiliation to go back and get them.

The doors open and Red steps in, quickly pressing the button for the ground floor. He clenches his fist tight around the handle of his bag in his hand. _This is the right thing to do,_ he assures himself, _leave before things get too complicated._ He looks down at the pattern on the hallway’s carpet for what will probably be the last time.

The elevator door is almost completely closed when a hand reaches in and blocks it, reopening them. Red looks up at a slightly breathless He Tian, who extends his hand out to Red, which are holding his shoes, “You left them behind.”

Red doesn’t take them, his mind too busy racing through the many possible reasons why He Tian would run to give them back to him. But then one, loud resounding thought collapses everything; _fuck it._

Red steps out of the elevator and grabs He Tian’s shirt, pushing him back until he slams against the hallway wall. He doesn’t give He Tian a chance to speak, pulling down on his shirt and closing the gap between them with a rough kiss. 

Fuck trying to stop it from getting complicated, _it already is_. He bites and sucks, forcing He Tian’s mouth open with his tongue. It takes a moment for He Tian to gather himself and start reciprocating, rolling his tongue against Red's. 

Red _wants_ to keep going with He Tian. It's stupid and irrational, _but fuck it,_ he doesn't want what they have to end. Who cares that He Tian doesn't want to be in an official relationship? Who cares that He Tian's not being completely honest with him?

He Tian pulls back to speak but Red is having none of that, curling his fingers into He Tian’s hair and harshly tugging it back, exposing his bare neck to Red's mouth. As Red kisses his way down his neck, he hears He Tian’s breathy moan escape and feels the vibrations against his lips.

And what does Red care anyway? Does he want to be in a relationship? Knowing that he's in love with He Tian is one thing, but actually _pursuing him?_ Going on dates? Holding hands? Meeting his parents? Red couldn’t give a shit about all that stuff.

 _So fuck it,_ he is not going to let their ‘whatever the fuck this is’ relationship end today.

He Tian speaks up again, “I thought-”

“Shut up,” Red steps away and grabs He Tian's hand, briskly walking them back to the apartment, “No more thinking.”

As soon as Red shuts the door behind them, he resumes his heated and harsh kisses along He Tian’s neck and jaw. He drops his bag and tugs his shoes out He Tian’s hand, letting them join his bag on the floor. He slips his hands under He Tian’s shirt to hold onto his waist and then starts stepping forward, making He Tian walk backwards to get them closer to the bed. 

They break apart when He Tian’s legs hit the edge of the bed, and Red steps away, “Take off your clothes.”

He Tian does what he's told, pulling off his shirt, then shoving his hands under the waistband of his pants and underwear to pull them down in one swift motion. _God, if past me could see me now, ordering He Tian around, who would have thought that'd ever happen._ Red walks over to the bedside table and grabs the bottle of lube. When he returns, he pushes He Tian down to sit on the bed, but it doesn’t take much force, He Tian was probably expecting it, wanting it. Red stares down at He Tian’s growing arousal as he takes that moment to take off his own clothes, enjoying the awareness that He Tian is watching his every move. 

Now completely naked, Red sinks down to his knees onto the warm, hard floor between He Tian’s legs, and squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers.

With zero hesitation, Red reaches back and pushes a finger into his own ass. His mouth exhales hot and short breaths, greatly affected by the sensation of his finger opening him up.

“Holy shit,” He Tian murmurs.

Red doesn’t look up to see He Tian’s expression, instead he lowers his head and closes his lips around the top of He Tian's half hard cock. He wastes no time dragging his tongue up and down He Tian’s length, feeling how quickly He Tian is growing harder at every lick and suck from his mouth.

Red can’t help but join in with He Tian’s moaning when he slips a second finger inside himself, while he carries on working his mouth around He Tian’s throbbing cock. The bedroom is filled with the wet sounds Red makes around He Tian's cock and the soft gasps from He Tian. 

Red finally takes a moment to look up at him, which he regrets instantly, his heart rising up to his throat. He Tian is looking down at him with an expression filled with lust, bordering on a type of awe. The look twinges at Red’s heart so he swiftly averts his eyes and focuses on the task at hand, feeling the slide of He Tian’s cock, hot and heavy in his mouth, trying to relax his throat. All the while He Tian strokes his hand through Red's hair, threading his fingers through the short cropped strands. It's gentle and soothing and _so fucking annoying_. He furrows his brow, hating how He Tian’s tenderness is trying to melt away his 'fuck it’ mentality, to make him start over-thinking He Tian's true feelings again. _Well it's not going to work asshole._

He forces his own head down, letting He Tian’s cock hit the back of his throat, almost gagging. It hurts, but he does it again and again, because he wants it to hurt, he wants to be sore and wrecked, to distract himself from the confusion in his mind and the pain inside his chest. He only slows down his motions when he finally slips a third finger inside himself, groaning at the fullness and the stretch.

When he finally considers himself open and ready enough, Red removes his swollen lips from He Tian’s erection, takes his fingers out of himself, and shakily stands up. With his voice a little sore, Red points to the top of the bed and roughly says, “Sit up there.”

He Tian obediently follows Red's command, crawling up the bed and sitting down with his legs spread and his back against the headboard. All the while, Red grabs a condom from the bedside table and sits on the bed beside He Tian. With careful teeth, he rips open the packaging and rolls the condom onto He Tian, and for the finishing touches, he lathers the condom with lube.

Red sits back and pauses, knowing that this is his last chance to back out. _Just do it,_ Red thinks to himself, _before you lose your nerve._ He crawls over to He Tian and kneels between his legs again, but this time with his back to him. _Don't let him see your face._ He doesn't want He Tian to read whatever emotions show up on his face, whether it's uncertainty, or anger, or regret or whatever, he doesn't need He Tian to know what he's going through.

He reaches back, one hand steadying He Tian’s dick and eases himself down onto it, while his other hand grips He Tian’s thigh to keep himself stable. Red screws his eyes shut in concentration as he inches his way down.

“Hah…” He sighs, pausing momentarily to catch his breath before going down completely, bottoming out all the way with his head thrown back, mouth open in a soundless moan. He's never done it this way before, bottoming from the top, _or whatever they fucking call it._ He Tian has never given him this much control, and for a blissful moment, he forgets all the bad stuff and he's free to lose himself in the feeling of this new position. Opening his eyes, he gives himself time to adjust, revelling at the sight of He Tian’s legs subtly squirming around, no doubt desperate to start moving. 

Red steadies himself with both hands on He Tian’s thighs, using that for leverage to lift himself up, and then slide back down. And once he starts up his easy, almost lazy thrusts, it makes him feel good. He feels powerful on top.

But the bliss couldn't last forever. When he feels He Tian place his hands gently onto his hips, Red remembers his anger, his longing and his sadness. He remembers why he positioned himself this way; not wanting to look at He Tian for fear that he would see right through Red.

The more he thinks, the more worked up he gets, quickening his pace and brutally grabbing at He Tian's thighs.

“Slow down,” He Tian says, soothing a hand down Red's back.

“Shut up,” Red snaps. He digs his nails in even more, refusing to let up. _Why does He Tian want to be gentle now!?_ Thankfully He Tian does what he's told; keeping his mouth shut while Red continues to fuck himself hard and fast on He Tian's cock.

 _God, he’s angry._ Angry at himself, for getting into this, _for wanting this_. He's angry at He Tian, for making him want him in the first place; he wishes He Tian had never laid eyes on him back in middle school, he wishes He Tian never talked to him, touched him, made him feel loved. He's angry at He Tian and his cold heart, so calm and unaffected by what's been happening between them, while Red is close to breaking. It's not fair. Why is Red's heart on the line, willing and ready to be crushed while He Tian's is nowhere to be found? 

He already knows that getting out of the elevator was a mistake, but he can’t leave now. He knows this is not healing him, and it's not going to make things okay between them. But at the very least, he wants to release this built-up frustration. He lets go of He Tian’s thighs and leans back, feeling the heat of He Tian’s chest close behind him. Placing his hands on the mattress on either side of him, Red puts most of his weight on his palms, grinding his hips frantically, seeking more and deeper sensations. He's shaking with anger and the hot, stimulating feeling of He Tian inside him. He wants to ride He Tian until his thighs burn with exhaustion and his throat is dry from gasping.

Suddenly He Tian bucks his hips up and Red lets out a high pitched gasp, shocked by the sensation that one thrust did to him. When He Tian doesn’t do it again, he realises that he's waiting for Red's approval. So he gives it to him, without looking back he murmurs, “Do that again.”

With that, He Tian finally grips onto his hips tighter and helps guide Red's bounce, thrusting his hips up into him with stronger force. He breathes heavy with relief and pleasure, enjoying the feeling of He Tian slamming into him again and again. 

Feeling the heat grow inside him, Red reaches down to grip his own cock that has gone untouched this entire time. As He Tian continues to thrust into him, he can feel the sensation of his orgasm mounting, and with the way He Tian’s rhythm is growing frantic, Red knows he's close too. With a loud cry, halfway between a moan and a whine, cum spills onto his fingers and the sheets below. He Tian quickly follows after him, his pace slowing down to a stop.

Red breathes out as he rubs the sensitive head of his cock, wringing the last of his orgasm. When he finishes, his muscles go slack, slumping forward until his forehead almost touches He Tian’s knees. He feels strange and stretched out, like something had been pulled from him and now he feels lighter, calmer. He almost feels…better. _But not quite._ He wipes the tears away from his eyes, hoping He Tian hadn't seen them. To say that he was an emotional mess would be an understatement.

He lifts himself off He Tian and with practiced hands, pulls off the used condom, ties it, and drops it in the bin next to the bed. He falls back, his head landing on the pillow beside He Tian. He keeps his eyes closed as he catches his breath, and waits for He Tian to inevitably speak up. Which, of course, he does, “We need to talk.”

“Yeah,” Red sighs, pulling himself up and leaning his back against the headboard just like He Tian, “We do.”

He looks down at He Tian fidgeting with his fingers, not understanding why he would be nervous at all. Maybe trying to find the right words again, “Red-”

“-Can I start?” Red interrupts.

“...Sure.”

Red adjusts himself, sitting up a little higher, “I wasn't being subtle. You picked up on the fact that I wasn't okay with you being with other guys, right?”

“Yeah,” He Tian answers lowly, probably hating every second of this. _Well he’ll be okay with it soon enough._

Red knows what He Tian wants and doesn’t want, and more importantly he knows what _he_ wants...and what he’s willing to compromise to keep what he _has_. He’ll be telling himself that he can keep it casual, emotionless and unattached, for He Tian’s sake. He’s willing to play along, to pretend that he’s fine with it. And it should be easier to act like he doesn't care because he actually knows that He Tian isn't seeing anyone. So he takes in a deep breath and begins telling the lie, “Well I'm okay with it now.”

He Tian shifts and looks at him, but Red doesn’t meet his gaze, not just yet, “What changed?”

Red can feel the walls building up around his heart, can feel the tears dry up behind his eyes, “I just had to remind myself what you are to me.”

“And what's that?”

Red turns his head and looks directly into He Tian’s eyes, knowing that He Tian won’t be able to see the truth in his own, “Nothing.” 

He adds in a shrug for good measure, “You mean nothing to me.”

He Tian continues staring at him, searching for the fault in Red’s lie, but it’s no use, “You can continue fucking others guys, it doesn’t matter to me.”

_Are you satisfied? Is this what you wanted?_

“And if it’s alright with you, I’d like to keep my job,” Red breaks the eye contact first, his gaze travelling out the windows to look at the beautiful city landscape basking in the afternoon sunlight, “Okay, that’s all I had to say. Your turn.”

It feels like forever before He Tian finally speaks up, his voice almost too faint to hear, “You...pretty much summed it up for me.”

So that's it then, Red nods in agreement, He Tian doesn't want to take this relationship further, and Guan Shan’s self-esteem is low enough to keep their relationship at this point until one of them ends it for good. And with the sick feeling in his gut, he has the suspicion that it's going to be him anyway. So all he's really done is prolong the inevitable, “Great. I'm going to take a shower.”


	11. Body Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red comes over and there's pizza, alcohol and only a little bit of sexy times.  
> Also a lot of talking...a fuck ton of talking.

He Tian wasn't at school today. Three weeks into their last term of high school and he's skipping. _What an idiot._

Red might not have noticed He Tian's absence if it wasn't for the fact that a few of his fangirls came up to him during lunch and asked where He Tian was. To which he had responded with, _‘I don't know. Why the fuck are you asking me?’_

Not deterred by his rude attitude, the girls questioned him further, _‘You're friends with He Tian aren't you?’_

It dawned on Red that they haven't been as cautious about hiding their relationship as much as they used to. He told the girls that He Tian is probably sick and walked away.

But he knew that there was no way He Tian was sick. He was over at his place just yesterday, and he was completely fine. _Well maybe not as flirtatious and happy as he used to be,_ but definitely not on his deathbed.

He Tian hasn't been like himself for weeks. _Neither has Red for that matter._ It hasn't stopped being weird between them since they fucked without a condom in the bathtub, and that was three weeks ago. Red stopped coming over on his own accord, only ever when He Tian requested it. And when he does come over the atmosphere is so thick with silence and tightly-wound tension that he can barely breathe or even look at He Tian. There's only so much Red can take of He Tian’s morose mood before his own cold front snaps and he can sense the tears swelling in his eyes.

And it's for that reason, that the sex has also been so far and few since that day.

Last night He Tian had asked if Red wanted to stay for dinner, but instead of answering, he stripped off his clothes and laid down on the bed. They hadn't fucked in over a week and Red was pent up. _Just get this over with,_ Red had thought to himself.

He kept his back to He Tian the entire time, even when He Tian had kissed him on the cheek, wanting Red to turn his head so that they could kiss. But Red couldn't let himself do that. Any sign of affection from He Tian was a stab in the heart to him. A very tiny, naive voice in his head would say, _hey maybe he does love you,_ but it would be instantly crushed by the stampede of cynical thoughts like, _he's never going to fucking love you._

And soon enough, it was over.

Red had quickly cleaned himself up and got changed, leaving behind a quiet, but perfectly healthy He Tian. _He's fine,_ Red concluded. But against his desire or control, a speck of worry grew inside him that festered and pulled at his stomach until he begrudgingly decided to take the train to He Tian’s place after school. Two nights in a row, _haven't done that in a while._

The door to He Tian’s apartment is unlocked, same as always, but when he opens it, he is attacked by an overwhelming smell of smoke. Panic strikes only for a few seconds, before his brain quickly categorises the smell as cigarette smoke and not kitchen-on-fire smoke. He looks around for the source, and there on the couch he sees a tuft of black hair sticking out on the side. Red closes the door loud enough for He Tian to hear, but he doesn’t sit up to look at his uninvited guest.

“He Tian?” Red says as drops his bag and walks over to the couch. He hears the wakening grumbles of the body on the couch and Red thinks that maybe He Tian has been napping all day. But as he gets closer, Red spots the bottles _and bottles_ of alcohol all over the coffee table. There's a few glasses around and an ashtray completely full of finished cigarettes. And then there's He Tian, lying on his side with a lit cigarette drooping in his mouth. He rubs his eyelid, trying to wake himself up.

“Hey~” He Tian croaks out so nonchalantly, like he's not just been caught in a questionable situation.

Red gets right to it, his voice harsh and accusing, “The fuck are you doing?”

He Tian scrunches his brow in confusion and looks around, taking the cigarette from his lips, “Lying on my couch?”

Red rolls his eyes and leans over the back of the coach, getting close to He Tian’s face. If the strong whiff of alcohol on his breath wasn't enough evidence, He Tian started to make obnoxious smoochy noises with his overly-puckered out lips. So Red pulls back to ask a question he already knows the answer to, “Are you drunk?”

“Oh nonono,” He Tian sits up, still as casual as before, “I was drunk...a few hours ago..and now I'm...not.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Red responds sarcastically while He Tian drops back down and takes a drag of his cigarette. Red looks at He Tian’s clothes, a pair of jeans and a black shirt; his casual going-out clothes. That explains where he got all this alcohol that Red has never seen around the apartment before, He Tian had gone out to buy it all. There are so many questions Red wants to ask, “Why’d you skip class?”

“Ooooh~” He Tian coos, reaching up to tug at Red's shirt, “Noticed, did you?”

Red wacks his hand away, “ _No._ Your fangirls asked me about you.”

“Oh,” He Tian comments, sounding disappointed. He takes another puff and Red watches, waiting for him to really answer.

“I skipped because I woke up late...and was too hungover to be bothered going.”

Red scoffs and walks over to the kitchen to pour a glass of water. He returns and hands it to He Tian, who just continues mumbling on, “After you left last night I went out...and had a couple of drinks, but I wasn't in the mood for crowds, so I...stocked up and went home. Then...drank some more.”

Red wants to ask _‘why did you get drunk in the first place?’_ but he has a feeling it has something to do with how things ended weirdly between them last night. So instead he asks, “How did you buy all of this? Last I checked you were still seventeen.”

He Tian giggles, reaching into his jeans back pocket and hands Red a card, “I got my brother...to make this a few months ago...he took his damn tim-”

“This is me!?” Red exclaims, looking at the drivers licence with his face on it and his name on it. _What the fuck?_

“Oops~” He Tian puts down his cigarette in the ashtray and reaches into his other back pocket, “This one’s mine.”

“Why do you have a fake ID of me!?”

He Tian shrugs, “I told him to make you one.”

_“Why!?”_

“Stop yelling…” He Tian whines, rolling onto his side with his back to Red, “I just wanted to go out with you.”

Red’s outraged tirade instantly stops, his brain processing He Tian’s mumbled words, “...What?”

“I wanted to take you out...somewhere fun...where we’d be accepted.”

“You wanted to take me to a... _gay bar?”_

“Yep,” He Tian sits up suddenly and grabs hold of Red, quickly dragging him down with a surprised yelp. Red struggles for a moment but gives up easily when He Tian’s arms around him barely budge. He Tian lets out a content sigh and continues, “They don’t allow minors in places like that.”

“Okay...” Red stills against his collarbone. He can feel He Tian’s even breath and steady heart beat beneath him, and Red feels his own heart slowing down, the familiarity of this position is soothing and pleasant. _Don’t think too much into it,_ Red assures his scrambled brain, _he just wanted to make out with with you in public. What a pervert._ So he shakes his head, “I don't want to be caught with a fake ID.”

“Nahhhh,” He Tian loosens his grip, “My brother is really good with these. Practically legit.”

Red lifts his head to look at him, “Your brother sounds super shady.”

The remark makes He Tian laugh, completely letting go of Red and dropping his arms down to his sides. He doesn’t look down at Red when he replies in his deep voice, “You have no idea.”

Red feels a sense of deja vu, He Tian has been vague about his family before. _It’s always going to be a closed door with He Tian._

Red grabs He Tian’s hand and pulls them up until they’re both in sitting positions. With his alcohol questions answered, Red moves onto the next subject, remarking calmly, “Haven't seen you smoke in a while.”

“Ah,” He Tian picks up his still lit cigarette, “I haven’t really...needed them for a while.”

He takes a long inhale, “Sex is a much better alternative for de-stressing.”

Red rolls his eyes, _of course,_ He Tian hasn’t been getting his _de-stressing_ from Red lately so he had to find something else-

“But if I'm honest…” He Tian continues, “The real reason I stopped...is because you hated me smoking.”

He Tian is looking right at him now, and Red goes blank, “Huh? I never said that.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“Why w-...why would you stop because I hated it?”

He Tian shrugs, “I wanted to keep you around.”

Red can’t decide what’s funnier, the notion that He Tian’s smoking would be the reason why he’d leave, or that He Tian thought that would happen. Red smiles, _what an idiot._

“You haven't really been around lately so…” He Tian inhales deeply, finishing off his explanation.

Red picks out the cigarette from He Tian’s mouth, “Well I’m here now.”

As he smooshes it in the ashtray, a silence fills the room, but it doesn’t feel cold or suffocating. When he sits back and dares to glance at He Tian, he knew he’d find He Tian giving him a dopey full cheeked smile.

“Yes you are,” He Tian mumbles.

Red's stomach flips, but it doesn't make him nauseous. _They haven't talked this much since_ …Red's heart sinks at the reminder and he shoots up from the couch, looking anywhere but at He Tian, “Have you had much to eat today? I'll get something going.”

As Red strides over to the kitchen, He Tian calls out, “Uhh actually I-”

A loud knock comes from behind the front door, stopping both of them in their tracks. He Tian coughs to clear his throat and quietly continues, “I ordered pizza.”

The knock comes again and Red changes direction for the door, quickly returning to the couch with three pizza boxes, “Do you just order takeaway whenever I’m not coming round?”

“Pretty much,” He Tian answers sheepishly, as he carefully takes the boxes out of Red’s hands, “Are you mad?”

“...Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t know…I can't tell with you anymore,” He Tian trails off, leaning the side of his head against the couch, “I used to think I knew you-...knew what you were thinking...but it’s very hit and miss these days.”

He Tian sounded unbelievably sad, and it's wearing off on Red. The suffocating atmosphere is returning. He misses the days when He Tian could read his mind too. And he definitely misses the days when He Tian didn’t look like he was walking on eggshells around him. _It’s time to go,_ Red thinks, _get out of here before the heavy feelings start making a comeback,_ “Well now that you’ve got your pizza, I guess you don’t need me to stick around then.”

“Please, stay,” He Tian speaks up, the clearest words he has spoken all night.

Red doesn’t know what to do. There's a reason why he's kept his time with He Tian to a minimum for three whole weeks, and that reason is because he doesn't know how long he can keep up the charade before he breaks and confesses everything to He Tian. And that wouldn’t end well for either of them. He should go.

_But He Tian did say please...oh god, you're so fucking weak._ Red walks around the couch and sits himself down beside He Tian, with only the boxes between them, “I wouldn't mind some pizza.”

He Tian smiles, lips parting into one of his classic grins.

 

***

 

In his drunken haze, Red looks at the now empty shot glass he just downed and pauses to think how it had come to this.

He Tian had turned on the tv at some point after they had finished half of the pizzas, and put it on a channel that was playing an NBA match between the Oklahoma City Thunder and the Portland Trailblazers. Then He Tian got this funny look in his eyes and turned to Red to ask, _‘Want to play a game?’_

Red initially said no because a drinking game with He Tian sounded like an absolutely terrible idea, but he changed his tune when He Tian told him the one rule, _‘Take a shot everytime Westbrook scores a 3-pointer.’_

Red had a good laugh at that because Westbrook is known for taking a lot of shots, but not for actually making them. If He Tian had suggested Lillard’s points then he thinks he'd be in trouble with this drinking game, _‘You do know Westbrook’s 3-pointers success rate is way below average right?’_

_‘Well then you should have nothing to worry about then?’_ He Tian had slyly responded.

Falling right into his trap, Red had agreed to the game. He was expecting to take about two shots of vodka, three if Westbrook was particularly lucky that night. But now that the fourth quarter is drawing to a close...Red has now taken eight shots. _Eight._

_Like who the fuck does Westbrook think he is? Durant!?_

Red is regretting everything. He keeps his back straight, to force a sense of command over the body that he is very quickly losing control of. He slapped himself in the face five minutes ago and he barely registered it. Or maybe he didn’t add any force to the slap, who knows, Red doesn’t.

And He Tian is not doing much better than him, probably even worse. He's been taking shots whenever Westbrook has the ball in his hands, which is a lot, and just whenever He Tian feels like taking another shot of vodka. So while Red is beyond the point of tipsy, He Tian is getting close to the slurring of his words stage.

With two minutes to go on the clock, Westbrook takes _another_ shot. _This is a fucking disaster._ Red pours them both a drink, spilling it on the table as he goes, “West...brook is on fire.”

Before he can take his ninth shot, He Tian leans excessively over Red and takes the shot away from him, “That waaas jus’ a 2-pointer.”

“Really?? It didn't look...look like he was over the line.”

“Yeah I know but...Westy only makes eight 3’s this game.”

“...Huh?”

“...”

“T-This is a fucking re-run, isn't it?”

“...Y-”

Red doesn’t need to hear anymore, wacking at He Tian’s shoulder over and over again. It doesn’t deter He Tian’s laughing fit in the slightest. The size and gusto of He Tian’s laughter somehow lessens Red’s annoyance towards him, _because when was the last time he saw He Tian laugh like that?_

With his body not reacting fast enough, He Tian wraps his arms around Red’s waist and pulls him down on top of him like before. Red whines but he can’t help the blush and the heat rising all across his body. _The damn side-effects of alcohol._ Luckily He Tian is far more intoxicated than he is and easily pulls himself out of his embrace, “I sh...should go.”

“Wha..? No stayyy,” He Tian whines and pulls Red back down. As he presses his face against Red's chest, he mumbles, “I want you to stay.”

“He Tian, c’mon,” Now it’s Red’s turn to whine, “We’ve finished the pizza...the game is over...you got me drunk - what else is there to do?”

With that, He Tian’s face turns to look up at Red, his eyes wide and electrified, “I know what we can do.”

Red’s eyes squint at the dubious implication of his words, “We’re not fucking, okay?...We’re way too dr-”

“Y-Ye-Yeah I know,” He Tian nods frantically, leaning forward until it’s Red now laying flat on his back with He Tian on top of him, “It’s somethin’ else.”

He Tian slides off the couch and onto his knees, scrambling around the coffee table, reaching for stuff that Red couldn’t see behind the larger bottles of alcohol. Red turns his attention to He Tian and the way he is smiling, like whatever they’re about to do will be the most exciting thing they've ever done. He didn’t look sober a few minutes ago, and he _certainly_ doesn’t look it now with his hands a little shaky, his pupils dilated and his cheeks a bright pink. In the back of Red’s mind he knows that whatever He Tian is planning, is not a good idea, and even if it is, He Tian is _way too drunk._ But the sane part of Red’s mind is sleepy while the rest of him just wants to lay here on the couch and see where this goes.

When He Tian turns back to Red, he is holding a little plate with a pile of sliced up limes and the... _salt shaker Red uses in the kitchen?_ The dots in his head aren’t connecting just yet, “What is thi-?”

“I was doing it by myself last night. It’ll be- sooo much better with a partner.”

“Wha-?”

“Body Shots,” He Tian exclaims like it was the most obvious thing, which it probably was, but not to Red. So He Tian adds with glee, “I’ll take a shot...off of you-...your body and-”

“Oh my god,” Red groans, slapping his hand on his forehead, “It's like the fuckin’ maid costume all over again.”

He Tian has another good laugh and then leans over Red, their faces close enough for Red to smell the alcohol and nicotine on He Tian’s breath. He's looking down at Red like the smug asshole he is. _The smug asshole Red has missed seeing._

“Yeah that's true, but c'mon...you loved the maid costume~”

Red's heart skips a beat at the L word, and sighs, “I did.”

With his head throbbing, he can feel his inhibitions slipping away, “Jus’ _once._ Okay, pervert?”

He Tian doesn’t even attempt to restrain his enthusiasm, almost spitting on Red when he says, “You gotta- have to take off your shirt.”

_Shit,_ Red rolls his eyes and quickly pulls his school uniform shirt off, _this is a really fucking bad idea._ He Tian gives him a lewd once-over, and Red ignores the way it makes his spine prickle with heat. Red closes his eyes for a moment, _just hurry up and get this over with already._

Then suddenly he feels He Tian slide between his legs with a bottle of tequila in one hand and a lime wedge in the other, the sides of his hips brushing vigorously against Red’s inner thighs as he adjusts himself. Red had thought that whatever He Tian was going to do to him, he was going to do it kneeling beside the couch. _This is much, much worse._

Red raises his hand to stop He Tian from coming any closer, watching the way He Tian steadies himself from falling forward. He Tian manages to keep himself up while still managing to hold the bottle in his hand, working very hard not to sway too much as his eyes focus in and out on Red.

"Here, hold this," He Tian sticks the lime in Red’s mouth. The juice and sourness shouldn’t have surprised Red, but it did. On instinct he pulls out the little green thing.

“No~ keep it in your mouth,” He Tian insists, taking the lime wedge from Red’s hand and sticks it back in his mouth, “Keep between your teeth, b-but...but don't bite down.”

He can't help that his teeth bite down a little, making the sour juice drip on his tongue. The sourness makes his face cringe.

But his distaste in limes is quickly forgotten when, without warning, He Tian bends down and gives Red's left nipple a quick lick. _What the fuck!?_ He hopes his body doesn’t betray him, but he can already feel the heat grow and spread from his stomach and down to his lower region.

“Hold...still,” He Tian slurs, tipping the salt shaker over Red's nipple.

Red looks down to see the white specks stick onto the wet skin that He Tian licked. He can guess what He Tian is going to do with that salt, and his heartbeat starts beating faster, because if his body reacted strongly to just one swipe of He Tian’s tongue - what's going to happen when He Tian places all of his attention on it? _Red is fucked._

He tries to speak but then remembers that he has a lime in his mouth. He Tian props himself up, concentrating very hard on pouring the golden liquid from the bottle into a shot glass, “Now I don’t remember how this part goes~”

He Tian puts the bottle back on the table, almost toppling over and spilling the shot. Once he steadies himself, leaning over Red with one arm for support, he continues his contemplation, “If I...was doing this...to a girl~ I'd place the shot betwe-”

He Tian huffs out a laugh, “Between her...breasts.”

He's laughing even more, leaning further down and honestly, _why did Red agree to this again?_

“But you're not a girl! Sooo I'm just gonna do this.”

Red gasps, feeling the cool liquid hit his stomach, pooling in his navel and sliding down the sides of his waist onto the couch. Red squirms, breathing heavily through his nose in anticipation, but he doesn’t have to wait long.

He Tian drops down and smushes his open mouth against Red's salted nipple. Red's heartbeat quadruples, his pulse pounding in his ears. He Tian doesn’t just lick the salt off, he bites and sucks and slavers all over it, and Red, _despite his better judgement,_ doesn't want He Tian to stop.

He Tian continues down, licking at Red’s chest and sucking the liquid up from his navel, and Red watches He Tian continue down and feels the ends of He Tian’s black hair tickling his bare stomach. Then He Tian dips down and licks up his abdomen, curling his tongue and laps up the tequila. He Tian’s lips close around his navel, teeth scraping over his sensitive skin and sucks up the rest of it. If Red was in a more sober mindset he’d think that was gross. _But he’s not sober right now,_ so he doesn’t mind the way He Tian digs his tongue inside to make sure he got every drop. He doesn’t mind the way He Tian starts trailing soft, wet kisses even further down his abdomen, licking patches of skin that never made contact with the alcohol. Red’s muscles freeze up when He Tian’s mouth reaches the edge of his pants. He doesn’t have time to tell He Tian to _stop_ or to _keep going_ because suddenly He Tian is looming over him and his words are lost.

He Tian reaches a hand around to support Red’s neck, his thumb stroking Red’s pulse, and very carefully takes the lime out of Red’s mouth. Their lips barely brush, but Red feels an electric shock anyway. A long moment passes between them, neither taking their eyes off the other. To Red, He Tian is the clearest thing in this room.

An eternity later, He Tian turns his head and spits the lime out, tossing it somewhere on the floor. When he turns back, their noses brush against each other and neither of them seem to be able to process a single coherent thought, their minds already too heated and gooey to try and stop what’s inevitably about to happen between them.

But somehow it's He Tian who breaks the moment first, looking away a bit guiltily and raising himself up into a kneeling position. He reaches over to the coffee table and grabs the bottle of tequila, forcing out a laugh as he does. It rings a bit hollow and awkward, as he all but gulps a substantial amount of tequila straight from the bottle down his throat. _Yeah, this would be a good time to stop._

“W-wait, wait, wait, wait,” Red mumbles, his hand reaching out and grabbing hold of He Tian’s shirt. _What are you doing?_ A small part of his mind is yelling at him, but the more dominant part - the inhibited part, is saying _‘Get this drunk fucker to do that shit again.’_

Red points at his collarbone bone, “P-Pour it here-...this time.”

_What the fuck are you saying!?_ His brain is shouting, but he doesn’t care. The body shot felt good, _so shut the fuck up, brain._

He Tian licks his lips, his eyes drooping with the clear signs of intoxication, but they still manage to sparkle with lust and excitement. He frantically looks around for the salt shaker, while Red reaches over to the little plate of cut limes and places one between his teeth.

He watches He Tian fumble around, trying to steady himself while holding the bottle and shaker in his hands. Any reservations Red had about doing this again disappears when He Tian gazes down at him. The way he's looking at him, hot and heavy, his eyes simultaneously glazed and focused on him. Red has forgotten why he stopped facing He Tian when they were in heated moments like this. He's forgotten why he stopped coming over, forgotten why he feels so empty all the time.

_No point in trying to remember right now,_ he thinks as he watches He Tian concentrate on slowly trickling the tequila down from the bottle, completely forgetting about the use of a shot glass. _Is it really a body shot if there’s no shot glass?_ Red has a little giggle at the thought. He feels the liquid pool in the jut of his collarbone.

He Tian has altogether forgotten the order of the procedure, shaking the salt onto his nipple last. _But whatever,_ Red couldn’t give a fuck about the order when he feels He Tian’s hot mouth come down on him.

_Fuck._

He couldn’t hold back his moan when He Tian's mouth fixes over his sensitive nipple once again. This time He Tian didn’t prolong his stay there, quickly moving up to his collarbone. The cool feeling of the liquid was quickly replaced by the burning hot suction and rough scrape of teeth as He Tian practically devours him. Just like on his stomach, Red feels the liquid trickle off the sides of his body and He Tian chases after them with his tongue.

Red moans as his hand tightens harder onto He Tian's hair - _which he doesn't even remember grabbing in the first place._ He Tian isn't letting up, sucking a trail of marks all across Red’s shoulder and then back up to his neck, where he sinks his teeth in. Without thinking, Red lets out a shamefully loud cry and wraps his legs around He Tian’s waist, his crotch grinding against him as he pulls He Tian down closer.

_I'll stop this soon,_ he swears to himself, but then He Tian begins leaving a trail of hickeys around his throat and down his chest. Red is trembling at the overload of sensations and he can feel himself getting hard. He knows He Tian is on the same boat, his erection pressing right up against his crotch. Things are getting out of hand real quick. _I'll stop it soon, I swear._

The sudden press of He Tian’s lips against his own is familiar and welcome, Red's entire body comes alive at the contact, the sour juice of the lime dripping all through his mouth as He Tian bites onto it and quickly spits it out.

He Tian comes back in with a sloppy, open mouthed kiss, slipping his tongue into Red’s mouth, hungry and unapologetic, drawing a groan from deep in Red’s chest. Lime, booze and bad decisions flavoured their tongues - and it sure as hell tasted a lot better than it had any right to.

Red leans up to chase after his lips while his hands slide up and down He Tian’s back. He Tian cups the back of his head and the kiss gets rougher, sloppier. While He Tian and Red’s kisses are not normally as aggressive as this, it doesn’t mean that they are not welcome, both of them getting _way_ too into the primal way their bodies are responding to each other. God, Red doesn’t remember the last time they made out like this.

The sounds they’re making are wet and muffled, easily swallowed down by each other's moans. _It's hot. Too hot. Why the hell did they stop making out like this?_ His memory is failing him.

Red breaks from the kiss, throwing his head back to get some much-needed air into his lungs. The warm breaths shared between them is feeling all too stifling for Red, his head already filled with a strong haze and buzzing with arousal.

“Oh god,” He huffs out when He Tian's fingers scrape past his nipple, just teasing for a few seconds before pinching it lightly. Red’s back arches up off the couch.

He doesn’t remember when they started rolling their hips against each other _so aggressively,_ but he finally notices when his starts panting out of breath. He feels He Tian kiss along his jaw, moving slowly down to lave at the exposed skin of Red's neck, finding the sensitive spot just beside his jaw and latching on.

The taste of lime still exploding on his tongue, the almost painful scrape of teeth and tongue over his skin, the rough hands still caressing his nipples - it was all too much, and too goddamn arousing to stop. _But he should. He should stop this._

“It's been so long," He Tian breathes out against Red's skin, as he laps up the remaining alcohol. Through the haze of his intoxication, Red is touched by a hint confusion.

“What are you talking about?” He whispers, “We fucked yesterday.”

“So long,” He Tian mumbles as he makes his way down Red's chest, “Since it felt good.”

Red's eyes shoot open, “What the fu-!?”

With all the strength he could muster, Red shoves He Tian off of him. The jerk lands hard on the floor next to the couch with a loud thud, followed by slurred groans of pain. _Good,_ Red sits up and crosses his arms to cover his bare chest, now officially closed for business. _It was time to stop anyway,_ Red thinks as he watches He Tian pathetically try to get himself up from the floor, but too drunk to succeed. Anger cuts through Red's drunken haze, the flush on his cheeks cooling down fast. Red feels no pity for the drunk bastard, loudly voicing his disdain, “Oh I'm _so sorry_ it was so bad for you, I had no idea I was so _shit in bed_ , you complete. Fucking. Asshole!”

He Tian continues to writhe around, looking like an angry baby, whining and fumbling around, “Noooo...You've been…”

“I've been _what?”_ Red shouts, ready to hear whatever bullshit comes out of He Tian’s mouth.

“You've been so cold...distant,” He Tian drops his head down onto the floor hard and winces at the pain, “You won't even _look_ at me.”

_...That's true,_ but Red’s not going to be made to feel guilty about the way he’s been acting, if anything it fuels his rage even more, “Well who's fucking fault is that?”

“It's mine,” He Tian answers without a moment's hesitation, which is surprising considering how wasted he is, “It's my fault.”

This gives Red a moment of pause, he wasn’t expecting He Tian to own up to anything, because why would He Tian think he did anything wrong. Red decides to stay silent, let He Tian go on with his intoxicated explanation.

“Mm- I’m not...honest...I haven’t,” He Tian looks up, but his eyes are glazed over, not focused on anything, “I lied to you. It’s my fault...Mm sorry.”

Red doesn’t know what to make of this, so he leans down to get closer to He Tian, but quickly sits back up when his surroundings start to spin. He’s not magically sober just because his emotions are peaking to higher levels. Crossing his arms again, he wants to keep his guard up, “Do...you regret lying to me?”

He Tian closes his eyes and nods slowly. A sad pout grows on his face and he mopes, “I juss...want things to go back to normal.”

Red grows sadder too, quietly asking, “What was our normal?”

He feels the tears, he can’t stop them. He’s at least glad He Tian has his eyes closed so he can’t see them roll down his face. “At w-what point...d-did you feel like what we had was normal?”

Red thinks back on the past six and a half months they’ve had together. From when he had initially thought He Tian was buying him for sex, all the way to when he confronted He Tian with a question about their exclusivity and He Tian chose to lie. _Could anything they had be called normal..._

“Groceries,” He Tian grumbles before lolling his head to the side.

He doesn’t say anything else, not making any sense, so Red wipes his eyes and asks, "W-What?”

“Before...the alley,” Rolling onto his side and tucking his arm under his head, He Tian looks about ready to fall asleep right there on the floor, “That’s…our normal.”

_Before the alley_...Red remembers that. They had gone out grocery shopping together that day. The outing had been quickly overshadowed by the events that followed after it, but yes, Red does remember it.

Up until the alley, Red would’ve called it a great day. He Tian had given him a morning blowjob while they were still in bed, and they ended up staying there for hours. It was around lunch time when Red finally got out of bed to cook them something, when he realised he was out of several key ingredients. He was prepared to make the trip by himself but He Tian had decided to come with him. _That had felt good._ Red remembers the warmth filling his stomach when He Tian shot right out of bed to join him without any prompting.

Then the actual shopping trip... _A person would’ve had to be blind to not think something was going on between the two of them._ He Tian had his arm around him the entire time, often moving to back hug Red and lean his chin on his shoulder. Red had found himself in such a good mood, that the blissful bubble he was in could not even be popped by the other people in the store with their curious eyes.

And He Tian wants to go back to that? _To be honest, so does Red._ But the fact that He Tian, in his completely drunken mind, picked that moment in particular - a moment that has nothing to do with what their relationship is _supposed_ to be; no working, no fucking - just the two of them doing something as domestic as grocery shopping, and enjoying it together. He Tian wants to go back to a point when they were acting...like a couple. Two people in a relationship. He Tian believes that’s their normal, and he wants to go back to it.

“He Tian,” Red slides off the couch, half landing on He Tian’s stomach, to which the almost unconscious He Tian lifts up and groans in pain, but quickly flops back down into his sleeping position. Red lightly slaps at his face a few times, “Nonono, s-stay awake.”

He Tian doesn’t open his eyes, but he lets out a deep sigh that’s a good enough indication for Red to know that he’s still with him. Red is about to ask a question and he doesn’t think he’ll like the answer, but he’s going to ask it anyway because his heart is racing, his blood is pumping and the alcohol is flowing through him, giving him the courage he needs.

“He Tian,” He says again before leaning in closer, his lips shaking, “What am I to you?”

He draws back to look at He Tian and for a moment Red worries that he didn’t hear him, or that he’s already passed out, but then suddenly He Tian gives out a small, gentle smile and mumbles, “Mm...impor...tant.”

Red's heart stops, then all too quickly it picks up speed. It's soaring, racing, flying high up in the air. _Important._ Red is important to He Tian.

He's not afraid to ask what he really wants know now, “Do you love me?”

He Tian lifts his finger and attempts to put it in front of his lips but fails miserably and is too out of it to care, “Ssshhhh...thassa secret.”

“What?” That's not what Red wanted to hear, that's not even an answer to his question, “W-Why would you want to...to keep that a secret?”

He Tian doesn’t answer.

“Oh f-fucks sake, He Tian,” Red slaps him again, “He Tian, c’mon wake up.”

After a few more slaps on the face and wacks on the shoulder, Red finally gives up. He Tian is out cold. With an exasperated sigh, Red wraps his arms around He Tian and starts lifting him up, “Okay...c’mon you big fucking baby.”

With He Tian weighing a shit load more than himself, Red found the struggle to lay He Tian back on the couch; _a really fucking hard task._ But he got there in the end, sweating and breathing heavy as a result. Taking a moment to catch his breath, Red stays there on his knees in front of He Tian, who just looks like he's having a very peaceful sleep.

Red doesn’t know what he's supposed to make of this ‘secret’ business. _What did he mean by that?_ He Tian was drunk, and therefore in his truest, most honest state. He could've just said yes or no. But instead he said it was a secret? Either he somehow still had enough brain power to make the conscious decision to not tell Red the answer or... _it's a secret even to He Tian himself?_

Red knows how delusional and wishful-thinking that sounds, but he can't brush the thought off. What if He Tian really doesn't know how he feels about Red? It is possible. Red didn't want to admit his own feelings until he saw He Tian beat the shit out a bunch of guys for him.

_Important._

That's what He Tian said. It's not a ‘yes, I love you’, but it _is_ something. Not thinking about it, Red reaches a hand out and gently runs his fingers through He Tian’s soft black hair. _It feels nice._

And it's at that moment Red realises...that he's not mad at He Tian...or upset anymore. In fact he feels this heavy weight lift off his chest, freeing his heart from the wall that he was keeping it behind.

Red gets up and walks to the cupboard that he keeps all his cleaning utensils in. He comes back to the couch with a bucket in his hand and sets it on the ground beside He Tian. He might need it during the night or when he wakes up in the morning. Red doesn’t want to clean up any more than he has to. He pushes and rolls He Tian in a way that’ll makes sure he'll remain lying on his side. _He wouldn't want He Tian to choke on his own vomit._

Over-dramatic or not, Red decides to stay the night, flopping ungracefully onto He Tian's bed. He wants to be here when He Tian wakes up and see what he looks like with a massive hangover, _probably still unfairly hot._ But more importantly he wants to see how much He Tian will remember.

Red smiles, the cynicism inside him is small, retreating into a dormant state and it's been replaced with hope. The knots in his heart ease and it doesn't feel like being with He Tian is a compromise; a relationship in a permanent stand still.

It feels like it could go somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- whats this!?? a chapter which DOESN'T have sex in it!??? AN IMPOSTER!!! nah jk it's still me.
> 
> \- when i was coming up with this chapter months and months ago, I decided to use alcohol as the truth serum that it can be. However I soon realized that if he tian was going to be blackout drunk, then sex would be completely off the table. If you haven't picked up on it yet from previous chapters, I'm all about consent here :)
> 
> \- if you're confused as to why red was acting sober by the end, trust me he was still drunk. It's just that he's not at his peak anymore. That's what happens when you stop drinking for the night; you don't get more drunk, you just start to slowly come down. but in he tian's case, he's been drinking all day, took more shots of vodka than red and then drank a lot of tequila. when he landed hard on the floor in his condition, he had no chance of getting up lol.
> 
> \- sorry about all the ...'s, i was trying to find a way to express their drunkness without slurring every single fucking word y'know?
> 
> \- also sorry there's no smut. i too, am sad about that. but they drunk and needed to talk...SO LOOK FORWARD TO DIRTY, DIRTY CHAPTER 12 FUCK YEAH!!
> 
> \- lastly if you think everything's been resolved...ho boy u dont even know whats going to happen in future chapters.
> 
> ok peace out!! find me on tumblr @teanshan


	12. Parked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They spend the day together and the word 'date' is not mentioned once. Also He Tian has a fucking NICE car.

He Tian wakes up to a throbbing headache and the smell of bacon. He didn't need to open his dry eyes to know either of those things. He wishes the glorious smell of oily pan-fried bacon could cure the pounding sound his head is making, or any of the other aches and pains his heavy body is weighing him down with, but it can't.

It does however bring a small smile to his face, because if there is bacon in the morning air, that can only mean Red is cooking breakfast.

He Tian’s eyes shoot open, the searing morning light does its best to try and make him close them again, but He Tian needs to know, needs to see it to believe it. He lifts himself up and turns around to look over at the kitchen, and yep sure enough, there's Red. He's moving around the kitchen like he owns it, completely at ease. He Tian on the other hand, is shaking, his stomach doesn’t know what it wants him to do and he's finding it hard to breathe.

Red looks up towards the couch, and calmly greets He Tian with a simple, “Morning.”

 _Is this a dream?_ He Tian is panicking, _Why is Red here? Why doesn't he look angry? If he's making breakfast that means he stayed the night. Did we fuck!? Shit, shit, shit,_ He Tian doesn’t remember that.

The neutral expression on Red’s face morphs into panic and with the spatula in hand, he waves it at He Tian, “There's a bucket next to you on floor.”

 _Good idea,_ He Tian turns back around and miraculously makes it to the bucket in time before he vomits his guts out. He Tian breathes in and out heavily, tears touching his eyes. After a few more lurches into the bucket, he feels a warmth pressing on his back. It's slow and gentle, moving around in a clockwise circle, and when he turns his head to look he realises Red is standing beside him, with a hand rubbing at his back.

He Tian panics even more at the sight of Red showing him this gentleness, he'd call it _motherly care_ if his own mother acted like this. _What the hell happened last night!?_ He Tian is raking his brain, skimming through every moment until he stumbles on - yes, Red was here last night. He Tian had given him his fake ID and Red freaked out, he'd convinced Red to stay for pizza, he put on the NBA game he had watched the night before and got Red to take a shot everytime...W...Westbrook scored...and then... _and then_ …

Nothing.

“Do you think that's it?” Red asks.

He Tian has no idea what he's talking about, his mouth agape and his brow furrowed. Red elaborates, “The vomiting. Are you done?”

He looks down into the bucket for a split second, grossed out, but thankfully he doesn't feel the churning in his stomach, the blood rush to his head or the overload of saliva in his mouth, so he answers, “Yeah, I'm fine now.”

Red takes the bucket from him and with his other hand, passes He Tian a big glass of water, “Wash your mouth and spit it in the bucket. Then drink the rest.”

He does what he's told, taking a large sip of water and spreads it from both cheeks a few times, and then spits it into the bucket. After that, Red returns to the kitchen without another word, taking the bucket with him. He Tian closes his eyelids to let his sensitive eyes rest, while he slowly gulps down the much needed water, and listens to the tap in the kitchen running water against the plastic sounds of the bucket.

“Thank you,” He Tian roughly calls out once Red turns off the tap, “You didn’t have to do that.”

When Red comes back, he's carrying a plate of buttered toast, fried egg and sizzling bacon. He Tian’s mouth waters, but thankfully not in the _‘About-To-Vomit’_ type of way. Red sits besides him with his legs crossed and hands He Tian the plate, “Didn't have to? It's my job to clean up after your messes, isn't it?”

“Well...yeah, but-” He Tian bites into the toast to let himself think for a moment, but quickly gets distracted by the way the melted butter coats his tongue. He can't help the soft groan that escapes his mouth.

He hears a quiet laugh beside him and turns to see a smile on Red’s face. His head is leaning on his hand, his elbow pressing down on to the couch's back cushion. Red’s injuries have been healing up nicely, the cuts on his lips are nonexistent, the bruises on his jaw and cheeks are barely there and all that's really noticeable now is the cut going across the ridge of his nose. Not that Red wasn’t attractive with all of the injuries, it's just that now with that soft smile on his face, He Tian can't help but think how much better he looks. Not just on the mend ‘better’ but an...on the inside ‘better’, _if that makes sense._ He Tian's contemplations almost make him miss Red's simple question, “Good?”

A warmth is filling up He Tian's stomach, and it's not from the freshly cooked breakfast. He swallows down the mushy toast and answers earnestly, “Real good.”

Red's smile broadens and He Tian needs to look away. He stares at the wonderful breakfast before him and quietly says again, “You didn’t have to do this for me.”

There's a silence between them and for He Tian it feels like forever before Red responds, “If you feel this guilty about me cleaning your puke-filled bucket, how about you do the dishes?”

He Tian begins to slightly nod his head, agreeing to Red's suggestion. After a moment's pause, Red adds, “ _And_ pay me extra.”

He Tian huffs out a small laugh, feeling an ease fall over him, “Alright.”

But the ease doesn’t last long, his memories from last night aren't getting any clearer. His biggest concern is the question of whether or not they fucked, because he doesn't remember that at all but it's the only explanation for why Red stayed the night. He Tian swallows down the last of the bacon before hesitantly enquiring, “So uh, last night...did we…?”

He trails off, hoping that would be enough for Red to understand what he's asking. But all Red does is lightly question back, “Did we what?”

“Did we…” He Tian gulps, before taking several large bites of his breakfast. He added some small hand gestures to get his message across, “... _do_ something?”

“We did a lot of stuff last night, you're gonna have to be more specific.”

He Tian looks over at Red who's still smiling at him, only this time there's a hint of mischievous amusement behind it. _Oh, he's enjoying this,_ He Tian realises, _watching me squirm._ Eating the last of his eggs and toast to prepare himself, He Tian asks the straightforward question, “Did we have sex last night?”

Red closes his eyes, slowly shaking his head, “No we didn’t.”

“Oh thank god,” He Tian sighs with relief but then backtracks, “Shit, no offense it's just that I don’t-”

“-It's okay I get what you meant,” Red cuts in, “How much _do_ you remember?”

“Up to the first half of the basketball game?” He Tian answers it like a question, not even sure if it's the right answer.

“Wow.”

 _That's all Red has to say? Oh fucking hell what did I do last night?_ He Tian gulps down to try and control his panic, “Was it bad? Did I-”

“If you did something bad, do you really think I'd still be here?”

 _Fair point,_ He Tian breathes out calmly, letting most of his panic go, but Red’s answer just gives him another question to ask, “Why are you still here?”

Red raises his brows and He Tian has to backtrack again, “Fuck! No offense, I didn't mean it like that- I-”

“He Tian,” Red raises a hand up, “Chill.”

 _Chill?_ He Tian feels like he's frozen in time, _what is happening right now!?_ It feels like he's entered a parallel universe where he's a fumbling idiot with a constant foot in his mouth, and Red has turned into a ‘cool dude’ who takes yoga classes and tells everyone to _fucking chill._

He Tian finally snaps out of it when Red leans over and waves his hand directly in front of his face, “You still there, weirdo?”

He Tian can only nod, no words seem to be forming in his head right now. So Red continues, “You consumed _a lot_ of alcohol the past two days. I stayed to make sure you weren’t going to choke on your own vomit.”

“Oh,” He Tian says in surprise, not knowing how to respond. He's not used to Red giving such an honest answer, especially one so...caring, “Thank you?”

This is all very strange to He Tian, before he got shit faced drunk yesterday, the last time he had seen Red, he was giving He Tian viciously bitter and cold looks. He Tian could barely attempt to make eye contact with him because it would hurt too much. Last night was a slight improvement because he was drunk and therefore not afraid to look into Red's eyes and see a stone wall. It's alarming how stark the difference is from then and now, _so alarming_ in fact, that He Tian _knows_ something happened. _But what-?_

“I'm not going to tell you what happened last night,” Red shakes his head with a grin. He Tian looks at him in shock, he didn't say any of that outloud, “I'm enjoying your confusion way too much.”

“But-”

Red presses a finger against He Tian's lips, “All you need to know, is that everything is alright...between us.”

He Tian doesn’t move, and doesn’t say a word, the feeling of Red's finger on his lips somehow soothing and exciting him at the same time. _Everything is alright?_ Though it isn't an explanation, the simple words are good enough for He Tian to accept. _Everything is alright._

“Okay?” Red asks, slowly lifting his finger off.

He Tian instinctively licks his lips before taking in a deep breath, “Okay.”

The atmosphere around them is quiet, but not the same quiet that he's had to deal with for the past three weeks. It's calm and warm, and He Tian doesn’t want to break it. He never wants to feel cold and anxious around Red ever again. Being able to look into Red's eyes and see that beautiful golden light within them is more than enough to make He Tian smile.

Red grabs He Tian’s empty plate and gets up from the couch. With his eyes trailing after Red into the kitchen, it dawns on him that Red is about to do the dishes. Which is not what they agreed upon. He Tian stands up and almost stumbles back down, the hangover causing the blood rush to his head to hurt more than usual. He plans on never drinking that much again.

Red is just finishing scraping the crumbs off the plate and into the bin when He Tian enters the kitchen. He grabs the sponge before Red has the chance to.

“I was just kidding about the dishes.”

“Well I wasn't,” He Tian takes back the plate from Red and turns on the tap.

“That's nice of you, but... _can_ you do the dishes?” Red asks, sounding like he can't imagine that He Tian has ever done the dishes in his life.

“Of course,” He Tian responds indignantly, but what he really wants to say is; _not really_. He runs the plate under the tap and starts scrubbing it, _but how hard can it be?_

Red leans down and opens the cabinet below the sink and pulls out a pair of blue rubber gloves, “Put these on.”

“Right, yeah...I forgot,” He Tian takes them from him. And while he struggles to put them on, Red runs his hand under the running tap and turns the faucet on the right, then lessens the turns on the left one.

“The water needs to be hot.”

He Tian nods in agreement, like he already knew, “Yeah, of course, I was about to do that.”

After He Tian finally manages to put on the gloves, he picks up the plate again and scrubs off the crumbs. He can feel Red's watchful eyes on him and knows he's about to be lectured again, “You uh, planning on putting some detergent on that sponge anytime soon?”

He Tian huffs out an exasperated sigh, _okay now he's just being condescending._ He grabs the detergent that's next to the tap and pores the yellow liquid onto the sponge, giving Red a side eye as he does. He waits for him to say that he's pouring on too much but all he gets is Red's smug face staring back at him.

A copious amount of detergent later, He Tian finally finishes scrubbing his first plate and puts it on the drying rack.

“Uh…”

He Tian’s shoulders drop, _what did I do wrong now?_

“You're not supposed to leave them suddy like that,” Red says calmly, possibly sensing He Tian's minor frustration. He goes around to He Tian’s other side and picks up the soapy plate. He sidles up right next to He Tian and moves the plate under the slowly running tap, gently washing away the suds. He puts it back onto the tray and looks up to He Tian, “Okay, continue.”

He Tian gets back to it, picking up the wooden spoon that Red had used, remnants of fried egg still at the tip. He scrubs it all off, washes away the suds under the tap and then passes it to Red, who then puts it on the rack. _Teamwork._

They continue like this for a little while, a soothing silence between them. He Tian doesn't understand why, but it feels good doing something as mundane as the dishes, just as long as he's doing them with Red.

“You know,” Red finally speaks up, “I don't think teaching you how to cook is a lost cause.”

He Tian looks at him in surprise, “Really?”

“Yeah...I mean look at you right now,” Red puts another dish away while gesturing his other hand at He Tian, “You're doing a good job with these dishes and all you really needed was to be taught the right way to do it.”

He Tian almost feels like blushing, he's only ever heard Red say things like _‘Get out of the kitchen’, ‘Don't touch that, idiot’_ or _‘I'm never leaving you alone in here again!’_ so he's taking these encouraging words to heart, “Does this mean you're going to teach me the right way to cook?”

“If you want to.”

He Tian gives it a good think, contemplating the pros and cons. On one hand, he would enjoy learning something new with Red by his side. But on the other hand, if he were to learn how to cook for himself, there wouldn't be much reason for Red to come over anymore. He decides to answer with, “Maybe some other time.”

Red shrugs, not minding either way. They continue on as before, with only cutlery left to wash. He Tian feels something strong within him, it's warm and good and it wants to burst out of him. He knows it has something to do with Red, but the feelings are still so unknown to him that all he can really describe it as is; gratefulness. Grateful that Red looked after him, that Red fed him, that Red is helping him. He is grateful that Red is here with him.

“Thanks again,” He Tian breaks the silence this time, he needs to let it out, “For helping me with my hangover.”

Red waves him off, “Eh it's fine, you didn't need that much help. I've dealt with worse.”

He Tian stops washing the fork in his hand and looks at Red. His words had confused him, unsure of what Red is referring to. That he's dealt with worse hangovers, or that he's dealt with harder situations? He doesn't know which one he'd prefer it to be. Red looks up at him, noticing He Tian's pause and sighs, already knowing what He Tian wants to ask, it would seem, “When my father was convicted...my mother took it really hard.”

Just from that He Tian understands where this story is going, he didn't need to hear the rest of it. He runs the fork under the tap and hands it over. Red didn't need to continue, this was going to get into some deeply fucking personal territory, and if it was He Tian in Red's shoes - he'd stop talking about his family right now.

“She drank a lot,” Red continues anyway, placing the fork on the drying rack, “And I learned how to take care of the aftermath.”

“Wow,” He Tian responds, now feeling incredibly awkward. Asking questions would mean having to talk more about family, but he's curious to know just one thing, “How old were you when he…?”

“I was eleven.”

 _That must've been tough,_ He Tian sympathises. He didn't have an easy childhood either, but at least he was brought up being prepared for any shitty situation that came his way, Red was just a regular kid when life decided to teach him about the real world.

“She stopped when she got a call from my school, asking why I hadn't been attending, and my response was ‘because I've been looking after you’,” Red turns off the taps, “A pretty good wake up call.”

“Yeah, I can see why- oh,” He Tian stops mid sentence, turning to look at the clock on the wall.

“What?”

He Tian looks over to Red, “We're missing class right now.”

With the tap not running anymore, there is nothing to fill this sudden gaping silence between them. He Tian panics for a split second, thinking that perhaps it was insensitive to change the subject like that, but then suddenly Red exhales a snort before bursting out with laughter, “You just realised that _now?_ ”

“Hey, I've been preoccupied with this hangover,” He Tian smiles back, happy with the more lighthearted mood in the room. He starts taking off his gloves now that the dishes are done.

Red walks away, still chuckling a little, “It's a bit late for us to go in now.”

“So what do you w-?” He Tian turns around and pauses at the sight of Red sitting atop the kitchen counter, not failing to notice that he's sitting on _that_ counter.

“What?”

He Tian gulps, the flashbacks running through his mind are heating him up, “Uh...I was asking...what do you want to do? For the rest of the day.”

Red raises his brow and says nothing. He feels like Red's waiting for him to doing something, and He Tian has a guess of what that is. But he doesn’t move from his spot at the kitchen sink, because for a while now he's been having a tough time trying understand what's going through Red's mind. Right now, all signs are pointing to good things, but He Tian can't shake the memory of what had happened a few days ago, the memory of Red leaving right after they fucked, with barely a goodbye. It was so bad that it led He Tian right to the booze. If only he could exchange those memories for the ones that happened last night.

Eventually Red sighs and says, “I feel like going out.”

“Yeah?”

“We didn’t really get to enjoy our last week of school holidays, did we?”

“...No,” He Tian concedes, recalling the last week of break as a dull, empty mess.

“So let's go out.”

That's all Red needs to say to convince him. The hangover is settling down and the only ache that's really hurting him now is the one on the back of his head, another mystery from last night. So yeah, He Tian is up for a little adventure, to having one last free day before they spend the next few months stressing about homework, exams, and future plans, “Where do you want to go?”

“I don't know,” Red slides off the counter, “But I _do_ know what I want to go in.”

“Huh?”

A sly smile grows on Red's face, “Your Aston Martin.”

 

***

 

It didn't take long for He Tian to shower and brush his teeth, no hint of vomit or booze left on him. He walks out of the bathroom to see Red lying on his bed playing a game on his phone. What gives He Tian pause is the fact that Red is now wearing _his_ clothes. The shirt looks a bit loose, and the jeans a little baggy, but altogether Red looks good.

“It was either wear your clothes, or my school uniform,” Red says before He Tian can question him about it. _Makes sense,_ they'd definitely be stopped and questioned if they were seen out of school at this time of day.

Soon enough they were in the underground garage of his building, heading towards his two parking bays. In one spot, was his usual Nissan Sylphy, a conspicuous and easy car to drive, and in the other spot…was his Aston Martin Vanquish Volante, in all it's slick black glory. Though he did notice that there was traces of dust accumulating on top, having not taken it out for a ride in a while. It didn’t matter anyway, the dust quickly blowing away as He Tian revved up the engine and flew out of the garage door and onto the city streets.

From that point on, it was a complete uncharted adventure. He Tian drove all across the city, avoiding roads that had heavy congestion, continuously looking out for the side streets with no traffic so that he could build up his engine and let the speed of the car take over. He used to do this a lot when his brother first gave him this car as a way of apologising for...all the shitty things he put him through. He didn’t forgive Cheng but he kept the car all the same.

On his more darker, lonelier days, He Tian wished he would just crash and die, taking the car with him. But thankfully those days are long gone, and the most important difference between then and now - is that he’s got someone here with him. He’s never had a passenger in this car before, and he quickly discovers that it is way more thrilling listening to Red’s cries of excitement from the high speeds than it is to actually drive it.

Often times Red would get He Tian to turn somewhere or to stop because he wanted to something. They first stopped for a sandwich at Red’s favourite sandwich shop, the vender giving them judgemental looks because he knows that they’re skipping school. The second time they stopped was for the arcade and the third time was for ice cream. Red was really treating this like the last day of holidays, and He Tian is grateful for it.

 

***

 

The sun is setting when they start to leave the city area, skyscrapers no longer blocking their view of the darkening sky. Just as He Tian begins to wonder where they should go next, Red pipes up with the question, “What was it you used to call me? Don’t Close Mountain?”

He Tian smiles, “Yup, that’s the one. What about it?”

From his peripheral vision, He Tian can see Red lift up his arm and point to something in front of them. He follows Red’s hand up and up until his eyes look upon the relatively small mountain in the distance, “You want to go up there?”

“Yeah sure, why not?”

He Tian shrugs, it’s not an entirely unreasonable request, people can take their cars up there and stop at the designated tourist spots, “It’ll be dark by the time we get up there.”

“So?”

“...So nothing,” He Tian switches on his headlights, “Let’s go.”

He Tian wasn’t really checking the time, but he assumes it took him an hour and a half to just reach the mountain, but that was the easy part. Taking an Aston Martin uphill a dirty, gravel-paved road, surrounded by endlessly tall trees is probably not a good idea, but at least the snail’s pace he’s driving reassures him that disaster will not befall them tonight.

Soon enough the forest opens up to a clearing, or more specifically, a parking area, much to his relief. He steers into a spot near the single street light pole, and shuts off the car, listening to the cooling engine.

They sit in the car in silence for several minutes, staring out at the beautiful view of the city night life in the distance below. He Tian lightly coughs before speaking up about what their situation looks like, “Parking in an isolated forest, up a mountain, in the dead of night...This is exactly how a horror movie starts.”

It's a lame joke but thankfully Red gives out a scoff of a laugh and unbuckles his seatbelt, “Almost.”

Before He Tian can question what he means, Red is leaning down and under He Tian's seat, tugging at the handle that makes He Tian’s chair slide back. Red smiles at his surprised face, “To make the horror trope complete, you need a pair of idiots to be fooling around.”

Red moves across the seat onto He Tian's lap with his mouth on his before he knew what was happening. He Tian freezes for a second, completely unprepared for the onslaught, feeling unabashed heat and want surging from Red's body and hitting him head on. He thinks that he must be dreaming, before the pain of Red nipping at his bottom lip confirms for sure that he's awake and this is happening.

Everything inside He Tian comes alive under the kiss, his pulse racing, his hands shaking, and for a moment there - he kisses back. But the voice in the back of his head is not going away, wanting to know why this is happening, what did He Tian do to deserve this. So he stops moving with Red's flow and as agonising as it is, tries to push Red away.

Red draws back, his brows creased in frustration, “You seriously think we're in a horror movie or something?”

“No it's not that...I don't- I don't really understand why this is happening,” He Tian murmurs, looking down at Red’s shirt to avoid eye contact. He's embarrassed for himself, sounding like an absolute idiot. He should just accept Red's advances at face value and not think anything of it. But he's just got to know, “It's this change in attitude in you. What h-”

“Alright, fine,” Red sighs, “I'll tell you.”

He adjusts his knees, making himself more comfortable on He Tian’s lap, before he takes a deep breath and starts to explain, “After the basketball game...you managed to convince me to do body shots.”

“...What?” He Tian is taken aback, that was definitely not what he was expecting to hear.

“Hey, no more talking,” Red has his finger over He Tian’s lips, just like earlier that day, “You want me to explain, so shut up.”

And He Tian does. He keeps his mouth closed while Red continues, “It definitely wasn’t a good idea, because we started to take it a little too far…”

He Tian gulps, Red had told him that they didn't have sex, but that doesn’t mean something as equally bad didn't happen. Red, of course, can sense his dread, “But luckily we were able to stop soon enough.”

Red pauses, really wanting to prolong this explanation as much as he can. Perhaps he just wants to see He Tian suffer through this wait for the truth. Or perhaps...he's still deciding what he's going to say and what he's _not_ going to say, choosing his words carefully and calmly. He Tian wants to ask how they managed to stop while being so deeply intoxicated, but he keeps his mouth shut, letting Red continue at his own pace, “We were able to stop because...because I got insulted by something you said and pushed you off me.”

_Oh god, oh god, oh god what did I say!?_

“You said,” Red really doesn't want to say it, rolling his tongue across the inside of his mouth to hold onto it just a little bit longer, “You said it's been so long since the sex has been good.”

“What!?” He Tian exclaims, his jolt almost making Red fall off his lap, “Oh my god, Red, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it-”

“Calm down, I'm not done,” Red cuts in, pressing his hand on He Tian's chest, pushing him back against the car seat, “After that you…”

He trails off this time when he finally looks He Tian in the eye. He Tian watches the way Red’s focus darts between his eyes, and He Tian knows that Red is contemplating hard. That he's looking deep inside He Tian and figuring out his next words.

This is the longest pause he's taken all night, that He Tian is tempted to cough a little to wake Red up from his thoughts. But then Red finally completes the rest of his sentence, “After that you passed out.”

 _That's it?_ He Tian shakes his head, “That can't be it.”

Red huffs out a single laugh and turns his head to look out the driver's side window, “Yeah well, sorry to disappoint you.”

He Tian is more than a little lost, “It doesn't explain why you've been acting like-”

Red's hand slams over He Tian’s mouth, drawing his face close enough that their noses almost touch. There's a fire in Red's eyes that's keeping He Tian in his place, “Because you were right.”

 _Huh?_ Red closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he's been doing that a lot tonight, he must need it to help him relax or to control his composure, He Tian’s not sure. The press of Red's hand over his mouth eases but he doesn’t let up.

“Before you passed out you went on to explain how cold and distant I've been...And you were right. We've been having some pretty lousy fucks lately...And we both know why.”

He Tian feels a pang in his chest, regret filling up his lungs so fast that he feels himself stop breathing. He's been walking on eggshells ever since his big fat lie and he wishes he could just tell Red the truth; that it's only been him, that it's only been Red _all year_. But just saying those words in his head sends him into a cold sweat, the implication behind them is too much for He Tian to handle. So walking on eggshells is the price he had to pay.

Red gives a quick shake of his head and opens his bright eyes, taking on a more positive tone in his voice, “Enough time has gone by for me to _truly_ say, I don't care. I'm here for a good time, and if we're not having a good time, then what's the fucking point?”

 _That's fair_. For a moment He Tian wonders why he didn't just end it with Red when it stopped being fun. But then he looks at Red and the moment passes. Not having fun with Red is better than not having Red around at all.

“So that's why I decided to fix my attitude, okay? Is that explanation good enough for you?”

He Tian nods his head, but more for Red's sake. He'd prefer to know what else happened last n-

Red reaches down and cups He Tian’s crotch, and suddenly he can't think. Red's other hand slides up his chest and starts to slowly unbutton He Tian’s shirt. Red is still close enough for his hot breath to be felt, a small smile growing on his face, “Just so you know...This is a two way street. It's time for you to stop acting weird too.”

“What?” He Tian questions, even though he knows he absolutely deserves this callout, “I'm not being w-”

“Yes you are, look at you!? You look like a nervous wreck,” Red squeezes his hand tighter around his crotch, “What happened to the guy that shoved me against a door and said he wanted to fuck me? Hm? What happened to the guy that fucked me on the teacher's desk? What happened to the absolute pervert that dry humped the fuck out of me when I was in the maid costume? Where is he?”

He Tian is left blank, he wants to say _‘he's right here’_ , but he knows that's not the case, that He Tian hasn't been around for weeks, too scared to return.

“I want you to fuck me like you used to,” Red is leaning in close, whispering in his ear. He Tian’s hands twitch at his sides, hesitant to place them on Red's hips.

“C’mon, He Tian,” Red continues to press and rub and _aggravate_ He Tian’s crotch, “I _know_ you want to.”

 _Of course I fucking want to._ Being so close to what he wants is making He Tian's stomach feel like a spring, coiling so tightly it almost hurts. He knows that Red is waiting. Waiting for He Tian to make the first move if he wants to. And the answer is that he does, he does want to, but something is holding him back.

“What's holding you back?” Red asks, making He Tian question for the second time today if he said that out loud or if Red can read his mind.

“I don't know,” He Tian answers stiffly, like every word is another pain in his stomach. He can't figure it out. He wants Red and Red is offering himself to him, _so what's the problem?_ It's all too good to be true. One minute Red is giving him nothing but the cold shoulder and then the next Red is surrounding him with warmth. How can he trust that Red won't turn cold tomorrow, or even in a few hours? Red saying that he's doing this for the fun of it is fine, but it's not enough, He Tian needs something else.

“Well whatever it is, it's okay to let it go,” Red removes his hold on He Tian’s sensitive area, and gently places his hand on his neck, “I'm right here.”

 _I'm right here,_ the words run through He Tian’s mind a thousand times per second, his heart beating loud and fast.

Red leans in close and whispers, “I'm not going anywhere.”

That's what he needed to hear. Their noses finally brush against each other and it's then that He Tian snaps, surging forward to meet Red's lips hard enough that Red grunts in surprise. But he catches onto He Tian's sudden and frantic movements quick enough, his hands clawing at He Tian’s shirt, his back, his neck, pulling him closer. Red opens his mouth wider, deepening the kiss with his tongue, sliding it against He Tian's with equal frenzy.

He Tian's hands dive to his waist, loving the way Red moans when he inches his hands underneath his shirt. He knows that at a time like this it's okay to be a little rough, but all He Tian wants to do is caress it, to worship it. Red on the other hand, wants it to get rougher, grinding down harder against He Tian until he's gasping into his mouth.

Red smoothes his hands across him, one hand lost in He Tian’s hair while the other slides easily up his chest, now that his shirt is completely unbuttoned. He Tian gasps at the sensation of Red stroking his skin with his fingertips, leaning forward a little, just enough to bite and suck on Red's neck. He feels like marking him, to leave a big dark purple blemish on Red's neck so that when He Tian sees it tomorrow, he will know that today was not a dream, that Red is still here with him and that he's not going anywhere.

Red bucks his hips down against him, and when He Tian catches his lips again, he can feel himself shaking with want. _There are too many clothes still on,_ He Tian thinks to himself, desperately tugging off Red's jacket and ripping at his shirt, he hears the sounds of the buttons popping off, the shirt now ruined. _Oh well,_ it was his shirt anyway, he doesn't have the heart to care. It moves quickly from there, He Tian growling at him to get rid of his fucking shirt, with Red doing as he’s told.

At the sight of Red's exposed skin, He Tian ducks down and has Red lean back against the steering wheel. He runs his tongue up the centre of Red's flat stomach and up to one of his nipples, sucking it in and nipping it gently. He glances up to see Red's eyes closed and his cheeks flushed, biting his bottom lip a little as He Tian goes to suck at his other nipple.

Red pushes at He Tian’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and so He Tian leans forward even further to take his shirt off completely and in doing so makes Red press his back against the steering wheel horn. The noise is loud and jolts them both in surprise. Wrapping his arms around Red, He Tian leans back and lifts Red off the wheel. They pause then, left in the silence of the night, hearing nothing but the crickets and their rapidly beating hearts. He Tian looks into Red's eyes and Red looks back, the alarmed expression they see in each other's face seems to make them suddenly break out into soft, embarrassed laughter.

Red wraps his arms around He Tian’s neck, a smile on his face as he whispers into his ear, “We should move this somewhere else.”

No need to add anything further, He Tian shuffles his hand about until he finds his door handle and opens it out wide. Red goes to step out but He Tian pulls him back, placing both hands firmly on Red's ass, “No, no, I got you.”

A moment of apprehension passes over Red's face, before he slowly wraps his arms good and tight around He Tian's neck. He Tian steps one foot out and swurves his body towards the outside.

As he lifts Red out of the car, he realises that he only has one option. The back seats would usually be the most obvious choice, but this stupid fucking car has a fucking bar between the two back seats, used to keep sunglasses and drinks, and so there’s no way He Tian can have Red lie flat on his back with his legs wrapped around him. That leaves only one option, and in the end he prefers it this way. The thought of how good Red would look sprawled across the bonnet of his car, naked and right out in the open, gives He Tian tingles all over his body. So he decides to walk towards the hood and places Red down onto it.

“Oh,” Red says softly. The dark look in Red’s shining eyes nearly undoes He Tian right then and there, but he holds it all in, because he knows this is only just the beginning. He leans down to lick and suck at Red's neck again, hips rubbing against his slowly as Red begins to gasp.

It's not long before Red is reaching down, frantically undoing his own jeans. The zipper is loud over the sound of barely there winds around them. He Tian is thankful for the warm night time air, and he's sure Red is too. Red lifts himself enough for He Tian to push his jeans and briefs down his thighs, and then pulls them completely off along with his shoes and socks. All that's left is Red's open shirt, and it practically falls off his shoulders on its own before he pulls his arms out of it and keeps it crumpled in his hands.

Now Red is well and truly naked, leaning on the palms of his hands with his legs spread out. He Tian kisses him, tongue diving into an open and pliant mouth, he can feel the heat and lust radiating out of him. He Tian grins in the darkness against Red’s lips before giving Red a softly spoken command, “Turn over.”

Red eyes flash open, a type of frenzy growing within them. He slides up the hood before rolling his hips to the side, then turning onto his knees. He looks back at He Tian, sitting on his calves with ass perking out beautifully. After a moment of appreciation, He Tian slides the palm of his hand up from the base of Red's spine, all the way to his neck, until Red is bent over leaning on his forearms.

He Tian kneads Red's ass, spreading him apart with his thumbs, He Tian's mouth waters. He bends over to press his face as close as he can to Red's ass hole and flicks his tongue in and around, making it as wet and hot and as filthy as he can. Red barely attempts to stifle a moan against the hood, his hands squeak against the metal as he slides them around to get the right gripping. He Tian smiles against Red's ass, lapping it with his tongue long enough until he knows Red is ready to take in a finger.

“Oh fuck,” Red muffles out.

It's going to take a little longer without lube, but He Tian manages to get two fingers deep and scissor them around. He spits and licks around his fingers, dipping in and around, relishing the taste of Red. He enjoys the way Red is working himself on his fingers, moving back every time He Tian thrusts in, exhaling little gasps and moans that manage to fog up the hood of the Aston Martin, just around his mouth.

“H-Hey,” Red sighs, “Stop-”

They've fucked enough for He Tian to know that Red doesn't mean stop completely, but rather _‘stop doing what you're doing, otherwise I'm going to come’._ He Tian pulls out his fingers gently and helps Red get off the bonnet.

Before He Tian can think, Red is down on his knees unbuttoning He Tian's jeans and sliding them down just far enough to drag his boxers below his hips.

“Red!” He Tian cries out when Red pounces, his mouth enveloping He Tian's whole cock in an instant. The warmth of Red's mouth drives a wave of lust through He Tian’s brain like a spark of electricity. He tilts his head back as Red teases him with his tongue, while his hands find Red's hair, caressing through it as he gasps and shakes.

It's no secret that Red really, really likes to suck his dick. He Tian had a feeling this was the case ever since the first time, when Red had woken him up with his hand pressed down on his crotch. But he _knew_ it to be a fact when Red was lying on his bed one night, begging He Tian to kneel on top of him and fuck his mouth. _‘Please. I want you- to fuck my mouth’_ Red had whispered, face burning up with embarrassment and He Tian had nearly come in his pants from just that. He remembers reaching back to slip a hand inside Red's sweatpants and finding his briefs already damp, remembers how soon Red had wanted to try again.

This time is no different, He Tian can see the frenzy grow in Red's eyes when he glances up at He Tian from beneath his lashes as he slides the cock deeper down his throat. When he pulls out again, Red wraps a fist around He Tian's cock and strokes it a few times. He Tian gazes down to see Red watch the way the swollen head peeks out of the top of his fist, as if in a trance. He then presses a finger along the vein along his dick and He Tian can't help but react with a jerk of his hips. His erratic movements don't stop Red from leaning forward to swirl his tongue over the head and licking it clean. It's at this point that He Tian turns away by looking up at the starry night sky, knowing that if he continues watching Red do the things he's doing, he'll explode right where he stands. He slides his hand through Red's hair, feeling the way Red shivers at the touch.

“Mmm,” Red moans, continuing his slow hand strokes and tongue swirling like they've got all night. They probably do have all night if they're willing, but He Tian does not have the strength or the patience for that.

“S-Stop teasing,” He Tian lets out, his voice so rough it was almost a growl. It's close to impossible for him to keep still when Red's tongue is leaving tiny little licks all over the head of his cock, coaxing more pre-come out by pressing into the slit. He Tian isn't sure whether he should be thankful or not when Red actually listens to him and finally sucks He Tian entirely inside his mouth again. It reduces He Tian down to putty, having to slump forward and brace his hands on the hood of the car to keep his balance. He gasps as the head of his cock nudges the inside of Red's cheek, and rides over the roof of his mouth.

Without even looking, He Tian knows Red is getting sloppier and faster, spit culminating around his mouth and trailing down He Tian's cock. It drips along it until it reaches Red's hand, to which he uses the fluid to make his strokes move even smoother. _Red has gotten seriously good at this_ , He Tian manages to think through the haze. Red’s first blow job had been good but it doesn't even compare to his work right now.

He Tian’s toes curl inside his shoes when Red goes deep, opening his throat and sucking the cock in as far as he can go. He gags and swallows and keeps at it even when He Tian is crying out, the vibrations making his hips jerk around uncontrollably. He Tian knows that Red is enjoying the roughness of this, knows that Red is probably jerking himself off as He Tian fucks into his mouth, letting out a constant stream of groans to make He Tian jerk forward again and again.

Eventually Red pulls off, but continues mouthing sloppily along the sides, pressing down heavy moans against He Tian's cock.

"God, Red," He Tian pants, and Red moans louder, tongue licking broad strokes all over.

He Tian opens his eyes and glances down, and almost wishing he hadn't. As he had predicted, Red has one hand fisted around his own cock, stroking in time with his other hand around He Tian. His eyes are closed, lips shiny and swollen, and he's making the most delicious sounds while he laps up He Tian's cock as if he's starving for it.

He Tian can't take it anymore, he needs to be inside Red right now. Taking his hands off the hood, He Tian bends down and uses his hands to raise Red up from the ground and place him on the hood instead. Red lowers himself down and lifts his legs up and apart, looking even more debauched than before.

He Tian steps closer, more than ready, when he looks down at his bare, leaking cock and panics; _fuck, I don't have a condom!_ This is what started their problems in the first place, _fuck fuck fuck-_

“I brought one,” Red whispers. He points to his pants down on the ground, “It's in one of my jeans front pockets.”

Relief washes over He Tian in waves, if he were to get blue balls now, it would've been the worst thing to ever happen to him in his life, ever. That's definitely an exaggeration, but at this very moment it doesn't feel like one. He picks up Red's pants and reaches inside to grab the wonderful, life saving condom. With it now in his hand, he can't help but imagine Red putting it in his pocket before they left his apartment this morning, “You knew this was going to happen?”

Red doesn't say anything. A sly smile and a simple shrug is all He Tian gets out of him.

Then suddenly deja vu hits He Tian like a brick. At first he thinks it's got something to do with his lost memories from last night, but while he busies himself with opening up the condom wrapper, racking his brain for what was so familiar about Red's response, it suddenly comes to him.

Their first time.

_Their very first fucking time._

When He Tian had taken one of the condoms from the top of his bedside drawer, Red had asked if he _‘knew this was going to happen?’_ and that time it was him who didn't give a solid answer. He Tian doesn’t know what this means, but it's strange to be thinking about their first time and realise that nothing and _everything_ has changed since then.

It's also incredible, He Tian ponders while sliding the condom on, that he can still remember every detail of that night. Whenever he tries to remember his previous partners, he struggles to recall anything about them. It's as if everything before Red was a blur, a prelude to the main show, and to the star of that show. That's how grateful he feels to have Red back in his life in this way, _thank fucking god for whatever happened last night._

Coming back to reality, he sees Red wriggle around with impatience and He Tian feels the same way. He comes closer, his hands stroking up Red's thighs. And it's when he gets up to Red's knees that he pauses, feeling some unfamiliar bumps. His attention turns to them and he realises that the bumps are indents from the gravel floor.

 _That must've hurt,_ He Tian soothes over Red's knees with his thumbs, wiping away the tiny little stones that still clung to the skin.

“What are you doing?” Red asks, the slight annoyance not lost on He Tian. Red certainly wasn't complaining about kneeling on the ground, but He Tian is determined to make Red comfortable for this part at least.

“Stay there for a second,” He Tian says and leaves before Red has a chance to protest. He stops at the front passenger side door and opens it. Not wanting to let their mood cool down, He Tian goes as fast as he can to set things up, by leaning in and pulling the first lever that pushes the seat back for space and then the second lever to lean it back more.

“Alright-” He Tian turns to go back to Red so that he can pick him up and take him to his seat, but stops in his tracks when he sees Red standing behind him. Red grabs He Tian by the sides of his face and pulls him in, giving him a rough and deep kiss that fuels their flames back up again. Red manages to spin their positions around without He Tian realising it until Red is pulling away and lowering himself down onto the car seat.

Anticipation is building up now, He Tian drops his pants down so that he can lower one knee down onto car floor and keep his other foot firmly on the gravel. He spits onto his hand to lube up his cock and then caresses the rest of it around Red's twitching hole. He Tian can't wait anymore. Red might not be as prepped as he would like but from the impatient groans Red is making at him, He Tian knows that he'll be able to handle it.

He Tian realises how hard he is shaking when he tries to align his cock with Red's entrance. When he finally gets it at the right spot there is no hesitation, he enters Red in one hard thrust, both of them immediately gasping from the pressure. He feels himself going insane, the heat, the tightness, it's perfect - Red is perfect.

With control he's surprised he can muster at this point, he pulls out completely. Only to thrust right back in, hard and fast. He begins building up the momentum, pounding into Red with his full length, going as deep as he can with every thrust.

All the while Red is jerking his ass towards He Tian to get even more inside, gasping out huffs of hot air as he does. He raises his arms then, wrapping them around the headrest of the car seat, showing off his lean muscular upper body that He Tian leans back a little - watching the way Red arches and writhes around. It's a wonderful sight but He Tian needs to focus, he wants this to be good, he wants this to be good for Red. He wants Red to come back for more, and to keep coming back-...

He cuts off his train of thought and leans down, fitting his head between Red's neck and shoulder, allowing himself to solely focus on fucking the life out of Red. And it seems to be working, Red’s gasps becoming more strained and aggressive, one hand slapping onto He Tian's back and clawing at it.

“Yes,” Red whispers close to He Tian’s ear, “Fuck me good. Please I- fuck, _fuck._ ”

He babbles on as He Tian continues to rut into him silently, faster and harder with every thrust. He wraps his arms around Red's legs as he rocks his hips back, not giving Red any time to adjust before he’s pushing in at this new angle. _Holy fucking shit_ , He Tian throws his head back and groans.

"Ah! Fuck yes!" Red screams, clawing harder into He Tian’s back.

He Tian hums in agreement, this is really the best fucking angle, pushing forward as he felt some excess sweat slide onto his thighs. Red feels so good on his cock, against his chest, and under his hands. He groans deep down from his throat as he grips Red's legs tighter and really goes for the final stretch, pounding into Red relentlessly. All the while Red is keening at each stroke, his legs quivering as He Tian hits his prostate dead on every time.

“F-Fuck, that's the spot,” Red gasps out, “I'm so close.”

He Tian opens his eyes then, which he didn't even realise he had closed. He reaches down and grabs hold of Red's hard cock and strokes it the rhythm of his thrusts. With Red getting close to finishing, he wants to be able to witness the beautiful climax unfold. His stomach muscles tense at the sight of Red's heavy eyes locking onto him. _Fuck I've missed those eyes,_ He Tian is spurred on further by the eye contact. For the past three weeks he's had to deal with Red looking anywhere but He Tian, even when they were facing each other like this, Red would have his eyes closed or his arms cover his face. But now Red's golden eyes are dark and blown from lust and they're not looking at anything but He Tian. He feels himself coming alive again, Red is setting his heart and body aflame.

“Fuck!” Red cries out and spills himself over He Tian’s fingers and onto his own stomach. As he sinks down onto the seat, a trembling mess, He Tian slows his hips and carefully pulls out, taking his leg out of the car and crouching down onto the ground until he is level with Red's ass. With one hand spreading his ass cheeks apart, He Tian swipes his tongue over Red's hole, making Red whimper and hide his face behind the inner curve of his arm. It's a good reaction but He Tian isn't done yet. He hoists Red's legs up further, getting his knees real close to his chest and then pushes his tongue into Red as deep as he can.

“Holy Sh-!” Red cries out and He Tian can feel his thighs shudder against his hands. He Tian reaches down and rips off the condom before he starts stroking himself, “Fuck.”

Red's fingers quickly find their place through He Tian’s hair and through all the moaning and the rocking of his hips, He Tian's tongue is ceaseless. Every now and again He Tian hums out a muffled groan, the vibrations surging up Red's spine causes a spasm chain effect, starting from his head all the way down to his toes.

 

He Tian pulls away to catch his breath, a string of saliva still connected between his lips and the mess at Red’s entrance. He watches Red breathing harshly on the seat, looking thoroughly debauched; his soft cock against his heaving chest, still coated with his fluids.

Before he can get back down there, Red grabs at his hair and pulls him up for a ruthless crash of lips and teeth. The fierce kiss turns into a mindless exchange of deep tongue action, pushing against one another.

It's a sloppy mess and He Tian thinks to himself, _when was the last time they kissed like this?_ Somewhere in his mind he feels more deja vu, like maybe they were kissing like this just recently, maybe it was last night. But he no longer cares about trying to remember what happened then, he's much more interested in remembering what's happening right now.

His fingers slip inside with ease, and Red groans against his mouth. He Tian gives Red's bottom lip one last bite before he heads down again, breathing in the salty smell, the sex smells, _the Guan Shan smell_ as he goes.

Red’s fingers spasm in his hair and practically lifts off the seat to get more of He Tian's mouth. As Red smothers him with teeth and tongue, He Tian sets up a rhythm between his mouth, the fingers buried inside and the hand around his cock. Red moans on every breath now, gasping and tightening his grip, trying to spread his legs wider and wider, mewling for more. And then He Tian is coming, his moan muffled against Red's ass. He slows his hand down, pumping out the last of his fluids onto the gravel until his cock starts to soften.

“God, Red,” He Tian gasps out when he pulls his face away and lets Red's legs come down. He looks up, wanting to say how amazing that was, but he stops in his tracks at the sight of a few tears streaking out of the corner of Red's eyes, “What's wrong?”

“Hm?” Red opens his eyes to look at He Tian, quickly realising what he's concerned about, “Oh.”

He quickly wipes the tears away, “Nothing, don't worry about it.”

“Did I hurt you?”

Red laughs, shaking his head as he pulls He Tian up and squishes his face between the palms of his hands, “He Tian, seriously, I'm fine...I'm better than fine.”

He searches deep into Red's eyes, not sure if he'll ever be able to read him accurately like he used to, but he wants to believe that Red is telling the truth. So he leans in just that little bit closer to kiss him, and Red kisses him back. What starts out as something soft and gentle soon turns hot and heavy, and if it wasn't for the fact that they only had one condom, it would've led to round two.

After what feels like forever, he pulls away to catch his breath and places his head down to rest on Red's stomach, not caring if he gets some of Red's dried-up fluids on him. He closes his eyes and lays there contently, feeling Red's pulse against his cheek. He Tian smiles at the way Red begins running his fingers slowly through his hair, it's been so long since they've had a moment like this after sex. Red would be putting on his clothes by now, making his way to the door to leave. Or in this case, he'd be asking He Tian to take him home now. But it never comes. Red just continues stroking his hair, not speaking a single word.

They stay like that until the night air begins to send chills all across their very naked bodies. He Tian goes out and picks up Red's clothes from the ground and they get changed. When they get back to their seats, now fully dressed but very dishevelled and dirty, they stare out at the sea of lights like when they first parked here.

“So,” Red starts and He Tian turns his head to look at him, “Where to now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Firstly, I know jack sHIT about cars lmao. i just googled some pics and was like yeah they'll do.
> 
> \- And on a more sour note, it really fucking hurts when you guys say things like 'i hope you haven't given up on this' or 'i thought you abandoned this'. it really hurts! i'm just a really slow writer guys and i don't want to ever see those comments again. so just to fully reaffirm something - I AM N E V E R GOING TO ABANDON THIS FIC. OK???? even if it takes me six months to churn out a chapter, im not going to give up on it. so please stop leaving those type of comments.
> 
> -if you guys are curious on my progress, i encourage you to follow me on tumblr @teanshan which is where i give ppl updates. super easy!
> 
> -ok see you guys later! I'll either be working on chapter 13 or my pornstar au, who knows!!


	13. The Recliner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red gets He Tian's help and they fuck on a different couch.

Red stares down at his phone, his thumb hovering over the call button. He needs He Tian to help him carry his mother's new recliner chair into his house because the stupid delivery guys didn't want to carry it up the flight of stairs leading up to it. They said they charge extra for stairs, even though it didn't say that anywhere on their information page. And so Red, ever the cheap-ass that he is, said _‘Alright, bye then.’_

There are pros and cons to calling He Tian and asking him for help. For one; He Tian is strong so he'd be able to take most of the weight as they'd carry it up the stairs. And two; He Tian is a rich son of a bitch so he's not going to ask for money in exchange for his labour - unlike many of Red's friends and relatives. He Tian might want something _else_ for helping him out, but that's yet to be determined as a pro or a con.

The definite con to inviting him over is simple; this is Red’s _home,_ a major part of Red’s life that he has yet to show He Tian, and doesn’t know if he’s _ready_ to show yet. It’s been a little while since they reconciled and got back into their initial no-feelings relationship. Red works and cooks and then they fuck. It’s as if nothing has changed between, but truthfully Red knows that _everything has changed._ He knows how he feels for He Tian and he knows that He Tian feels something for him, and is just waiting for He Tian to open up so that in turn, Red can do the same. If Red were to invite He Tian over to his house, would it come across as an invitation to become more intimate? Would He Tian not want to come over? Would he _want_ to come over? The con would be that this can either be a step forward or a step back for them, and Red does not know which way it’ll go.

Two women walk past, staring at Red sitting in the recliner, just out on the curb. They're now the third set of pedestrians giving him an odd look as they walk by and Red knows that he needs to suck it up and call him. Nothing is going to change between them if Red doesn’t go for it. So he presses call and waits for He Tian to pick up, which he does after two rings, sounding both happy and surprised, “Red! Hey, what's up?”

“Uuh…Yeah, hi,” Red suddenly realises that he doesn't know to begin describing his situation.

His pause goes for so long that He Tian asks, “Did you..want to come over?”

“No, uh- sorry, I mean,” Red needs to explain himself fast, “I'm calling because I need your help.”

“Everything ok?”

Red's heart soars at the note of concern in He Tian’s voice, “Yeah everything's fine. I just need help... carrying something.”

“...Huh?”

“It's a recliner. I need to get it up some stairs and it's too heavy for me to carry by myself,” Red moves the phone away from his ear when a man walks by giving him a weird look. His patience now running thin, Red goes full delinquent mode, shouting at the guy, “The fuck you looking at, huh!?”

The man quickened his pace and Red keeps it up, “That's right, move along. Nothing to see here.”

When the man is out of sight he puts the phone back to his ear and he can hear He Tian laughing on the other end, “So yeah uh, could you help?”

“Sure.”

“What, really?”

“What's the address?"

 

***

 

It only takes He Tian fifteen minutes to arrive, which shouldn't really be a surprise for Red considering public transport to He Tian's place would take a bit longer than driving, and the car He Tian arrives in his black Aston Martin. Red gets up from the recliner as He Tian steps out, “A car like that is gonna get stolen in a neighborhood like this.”

“If they can get past the security system, it's theirs,” He Tian responds without a care, clicking the lock button on his car keys. He walks towards Red, his eyes set on the massive leather chair, “So this is what we're carrying?”

“Yep.”

“And we are carrying it where?”

Red points up the stairs and to the closest apartment door, “Number 4...which is uh m-”

“Your house,” He Tian finishes his sentence, nodding like he already knows. He walks closer to the recliner, bending down to touch the smooth leather and curving his hand under the bends and edges to see where it's best to put his hands.

“Was that a guess?” Red asks, surprised that He Tian hadn't assumed that he got a side job as a mover. Red goes over to help He Tian, bending down to take the other side and then counts them off, “One, two, three.”

They lift it up together, and start walking towards the stairs. He Tian, carrying the heavier part, is visibly straining more than Red, but he still manages to answer, “No, I knew this was your address already. You gave it to me ages ago.”

“Huh?” Red questions, before turning his head around to look where he's going, finding it difficult to walk up one step at a time, backwards, “When did I do that?”

“You don't remember? That one time you needed to get home from my place but it was raining like crazy. Hold on, let's put it down a sec,” He Tian lowers the recliner, keeping his hands firmly on it so it doesn't slide all the way down and takes a breath, “I finally convinced you to let me order you a taxi. And you gave me your address for it.”

Red squints his eyes in suspicion, remembering now, but the details are a little different in his head, “I...gave my address to the taxi driver…”

“Okay, so you didn't _give_ it to me per say. I overheard you say it before you left,” He Tian shrugs, trying to downplay it. He bends down to pick up his side again, “One, two, three.”

Red lifts up his end, deciding to let He Tian's little devious antic slide, because it's not like he did anything with that piece of information. If anything, Red is impressed that he remembered the address, because that taxi ride home was _quite_ a while ago.

They carry it up the rest of the way, and Red has a sudden thought of how _fucking domestic_ they're being right now. His mind wanders as they put the chair down for a second time in front of his door. Images of the two of them carrying their stuff up to their new home. Red's heart pounds in his chest, his stomach warm and gooey at the idea of moving in with He Tian, their relationship so strong and loving and _-stop. These thoughts are dangerous and they're only going to hurt you._

Red fiddles with his keys and gets the front door open. They spend the next five minutes coordinating how to get the chair to fit through the door frame. They rotate it and shift and then rotate again until it's finally inside, but it's only then that Red realises he didn't think this whole thing through. There's no floor space big enough to put it down, except for where they're standing right now. He should've moved things out of the way before they even carried it up there, but it's far too late for that now. So before they lose all their strength and just drop it, Red yells out hurriedly, “Close the door, close the door!”

He Tian uses the heel of his foot to slam the door shut, and now there's enough room for them to _carefully_ put it down.

“Fucking hell,” He Tian is on his knees, opening and closing his fingers to get some feeling back in them, “That was a workout.”

“Yeah...Thanks,” Red breathes out, slumping over the recliner. His eyes take in the scene, seeing how the recliner can't move anywhere until he pushes the couch, the bookshelf and coffee table over to make space. And because it's currently blocking the front door, there's no way He Tian can just leave. Red is suddenly feeling a little trapped, a little excited.

Then He Tian gets up and looks around the apartment, and Red is surprised he doesn't see shock or pity in his expression. But nonetheless, Red feels the need to defend his living situation, “It's not that big, I know, or that appealing-”

“No, no, I like it,” He Tian smiles, “Your place feels very lived in. A _real_ home.”

Red is not sure what that means but it doesn't sound like an insult, so he quietly accepts it as a compliment, “Uh...thank-”

He Tian shuts him up with a kiss, getting into Red’s space so fast that he has to take a few steps back to keep balance. And He Tian follows him, his lips never letting go as his tongue slides into Red’s mouth like he wants to fuck it, holding onto the side of Red’s head and just taking what he wants. It sends instant flames down to Red’s stomach and it takes all of his self-control to not start ripping off He Tian’s clothes right then and there - to drop down to the floor and let He Tian fuck him until he’s mindless with pleasure. But he knows they shouldn’t because of one very important reason, so with two hands on He Tian’s chest, he pulls away, the two of them breathing heavy.

“Is your mum here or something?”

“N-No, but-”

He Tian surges forward again and Red accepts it without a thought. He feels the heat in the pit of his stomach rise even more, and just as quickly as that is happening, his hands are reaching up and clutching at He Tian's biceps, pulling him in. His mouth opens a little more and He Tian's tongue slips inside and just like that, they're making out, aggressively. He feels drunk, reminiscent of that night on He Tian’s couch. But this time it’s not his intoxication that wants him to stop. He wrenches his mouth away, panting and trying to resist the urge to just say _fuck it_ and dive back in, “She's not home, but she _will_ be. And that’s not why-”

“How long do we have?” He Tian steps closer, wrapping an arm around Red’s waist. _He’s very eager._

“She doesn’t come home from work ‘til five.”

“We’ve got _four_ hours,” He Tian exclaims, squeezing Red in tighter and almost completing a full spin before Red presses his hands on his chest to make him stop.

“That’s not why I’m stopping you,” Red continues. He Tian doesn’t need to ask _why_ before Red is already answering, “We never do it here...so I don’t have... _anything._ ”

“Ah,” He Tian comprehends the predicament, but then he smiles and swiftly pulls a condom out of his back pocket and show it to Red, “I brought them.”

“What the fuck?”

“Always gotta be prepared when I'm around you,” He reaches for his other back pocket and pulls out a sachet of lube, “So how about it?”

_Fuck it._

Red reaches up, tugging He Tian down by the front of his shirt with his right hand, while his left cupped He Tian’s cheek and drew him into a kiss. He Tian hums in satisfaction, no doubt happy that he's getting some action from helping Red out.

Red walks backwards until he knowingly falls back onto the couch and takes He Tian along with him. He Tian makes a startled noise, unprepared for the horizontal position, but only for a moment, before he adjusts himself and places his weight comfortably between Red's legs. He kisses Red hard, almost as if he's trying to overwhelm him.

Good, Red wants He Tian to overwhelm him, he wants his senses to be completely surrounded by He Tian. He deepens the kiss with that thought, all hot tongue and wet mouth, the taste of He Tian making him dizzy. He drinks up the sound of He Tian’s gasps as his hands run down He Tian's sides and under his shirt, his skin hot. Hooking his fingers in He Tian’s belt loops, Red tugs on them to make He Tian’s crotch graze hard against his own. He Tian’s eyes fly open and lifts himself up, just enough to use his hands to pin Red's wrists next to his head. With only his lower half left to control, Red bucks his hips up hard against him, and watches the smug smile grow on He Tian’s face.

He Tian lowers himself down and Red can't help but moan softly as he feels He Tian’s clothed erection grind against his own. Soon after he starts a rhythm, He Tian lowers himself even further and buries his face in Red's throat, kissing and licking and grazing his teeth gently. Red cries out _‘fuck’_ , or at least he thinks he does, too busy shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut to notice what's happening right now and in his head. Red wants to tangle both hands in He Tian’s hair, kiss him deeply and slip his tongue into his mouth, building up this faster pace that they've set. He can feel the beat of He Tian’s heart and knows that he desires this speed just as much as he does.

“Let go of my wrists now,” Red says gently, no need to speak any louder, with He Tian’s lips still clinging to his throat.

He hears He Tian give a low chuckle and moves up, his teeth scraping the lobe of Red's ear before whispering, “Say please.”

 _Ugh,_ Red groans, _looks like he's well and truly back into his old teasing habits._ But Red is nowhere near close to being annoyed by it, in fact he appreciates it. It shows that they're back to normal, that He Tian knows he won't be subject to Red's rejection if he behaves like this. There's a small part of Red that wants nothing more than to _not_ do what He Tian tells him to do, but the other, more hornier part of him, just wants to follow He Tian’s every whim, “Please.”

He Tian gasps, sounding like he just came in his pants. But the teasing is not done yet, “Now why should I let you go?”

Red rolls his eyes, wanting to move this along now, “So that I can touch you, idiot.”

“Well then,” He Tian laughs, letting go of Red's wrists, “You should've started with tha-”

Red shuts him up with his lips, while quickly wrapping his arms around him. As his tongue attacks with full force, his fingers slip underneath his shirt, pressing against He Tian's burning hot skin.

“Red,” He Tian gasps when he finally breaks for air, looking down at him with so much desire in his eyes that Red feels his dick straining against his trousers. The shared breaths between them are becoming all too stifling for his head to handle, the fogginess in his mind being mixed with his body’s shaking arousal. He feels He Tian's sloppy kisses along his jaw, moving downwards until he reaches the collar of Red's shirt. He tugs it up until Red lifts his back up for him to pull it off the rest of the way. He Tian flings his shirt across the room before lowering himself to hungrily bite and kiss his way down Red's chest. Red feels a pulsating sensation at each place He Tian marks with his mouth. When He Tian’s tongue reaches just below his belly button, Red blurts out another, “Please.”

He feels the heat rise up to his face when He Tian stops everything he's doing, to lift himself up and look Red in the eyes, looming over him with a grin like a hungry animal, “Say it again.”

 _God, he's missed this side of He Tian_. Red gulps down his hesitation, slowly sliding his hands up He Tian's arms, caressing at his biceps, before whining out a delicate, _“Please.”_

He Tian hums contently as his fingers work Red's belt open, then his pants and then the next thing Red knows is he's shuddering at the feeling of He Tian taking his cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Red pants, jerking up into the hot, tight space, and He Tian riding it out with a moan. Red looks down and licks his lips as he watches He Tian's cheeks hollow out and his lips looking so pink and shiny around him. He Tian lets out another moan, sinking down until Red's entire length is in his mouth before pulling back. Red's insides twist and turn at the way He Tian rubs his tongue against the tip of his cock. He digs his fingers into He Tian's hair, tempted to push down and bury his dick in the back of He Tian’s throat.

But instead he just tightens his hands and tries to keep himself in check, despite the way He Tian’s tongue is wreaking havoc and the heat of his mouth is making his stomach swirl with growing pleasure. He Tian’s pace is getting faster and harder, his hand squeezes the base of Red's dick and moves in tandem with his mouth. Red looks up at his ceiling to try and keep the last threads of his self control. He gasps and writhes with a startled yelp when He Tian suddenly plunges down again, taking all of him into his mouth. He Tian is relentless and Red is overwhelmed by the suction and heat that he knows if he lets He Tian, he's going to come.

“Get back here,” Red rasps out, tugging He Tian up by his hair until his mouth separates from Red's cock and collides with his lips instead and they go at it again. By the time they break apart, both of them are breathing hard, their mouths wet and red. With a moment too breathe, Red finally has a chance to realise how uncomfortable his position is, with one of his legs falling asleep from where He Tian is pressing into it. Not to mention the fact that his legs are bare and He Tian's jeans are making lined indents on his skin.

"Clothes," Red murmurs, wanting to even out the playing field.

Red lies back and waits for He Tian to pull his shirt up over his head, and toss it on the ground. Red tries not to stare, he really does. He's seen He Tian’s bare chest many, _many_ times, so it really shouldn't be as exciting as it is right now. But it is. He licks at his suddenly dry lips, swallowing hard, and just looks at him.

He Tian picks up on it pretty quickly, giving him one of his classic devilish smiles, as he starts to unbuckle his pants. But the damn bastard is undoing it torturously slow. So Red pushes He Tian's hand out of the way, popping the button and pulling the zip and then pushing at the waistband until it's slipping down over He Tian's hips. Not stopping there, Red reaches out and caresses the palm of his hand against He Tian's cock. Red enjoys the way He Tian breathes out hard between his teeth, his back arching up and his hips swaying forward.

He stares up at He Tian's mouth through heavy-lidded eyes as he jerks him off. There is something entrancing about the way He Tian bites at his lips, trying so desperately to suppress the louder moans that could escape his mouth. At the very least it's safer. Safer to focus on He Tian’s mouth than to look at his eyes, for fear of seeing something in them; a feeling or thought, that's not actually there.

He Tian falls back down, their naked bodies grinding against each other. He focuses on synchronizing their movements until even their breathing falls in time with the thrusts of his hips.

They're both so fucking hard. Red can feel the heavy weight of He Tian’s cock on his own, he can feel He Tian’s desperation in his short strokes against him. He wants He Tian inside of him, but he hasn't been prepped yet and he's so close to coming that it's just far too late for that-

Suddenly He Tian is pulling away, rising up from the couch and taking all the heat with him. Red's mind is too foggy to say anything but, “Wha?”

“I want to take this to your bedroom~” He Tian answers playfully, grabbing hold of Red's wrist and lifting him up with ease, “Which is where exactly?”

“No,” Red wobbles on shaky legs, his mind might still be elsewhere but at the very least he knows what he doesn't want. Red shoves He Tian down onto the couch, now in an upright sitting position, “Here's fine.”

Red sinks down and straddles him, wrapping his arms around He Tian’s neck. He leans forward and connects their lips to try and keep He Tian's thoughts away from moving from the living room.

“I know here's fine, but-” He Tian tries to get his words out, but Red cuts him off with kisses every chance he gets. Muffled against Red's lips, He Tian concludes, “A bed would be better.”

Red doesn’t respond with words, instead he continues kissing him and reaches down to take hold of He Tian’s cock. He's about to start stroking it when He Tian stops him, pulling away from Red to look him in the eye, “Is there a reason why you don't want me in your bedroom?”

His voice goes down an octave, underlying the seriousness of the question. Red does not want to answer it with the truth; That one day He Tian might end things between them and his bedroom would be tainted by memories. If they keep their fucking predominantly at He Tian's apartment, then Red would have a chance to move on. Red knows that He Tian cares for him, that he wants to keep him around, but he also knows that He Tian is determined to keep himself untethered. So the truth is Red doesn't want He Tian, his boss and fuck buddy, in his room. He wants He Tian, his boyfriend in there. And right now that's not what He Tian is.

Red sure as hell, is not going to say that to him. Instead he gives him a playful smile and says, “I don’t want my bed to break.”

He Tian laughs and rolls his eyes, “Fine.”

He then reaches out and grabs hold of the condom and lube that he left a little further down the couch. He rips open the wrapper and rolls the condom onto his dick, and then proceeds to pour lube onto it and his fingers. One hand wraps around Red's waist and pulls him in. Hot skin, pressing close, no room for anything else between them. Their cocks, stomachs, thighs, all rubbing together to create a slippery sort of friction. Red moves his hands across the broad width of He Tian’s shoulders, so smooth and hot.

He's distracted enough to not realise what's going on until he gasps at the feeling of the one of He Tian’s lubed up fingers sliding into him. It's slow and only a little bit painful, but Red is okay with that, he knows it'll start feeling good real quick. He Tian closes the gap between them with his lips, kissing Red hard and sloppy, his tongue doing all the work while Red just takes it, completely overwhelmed by both He Tian’s tongue and fingers moving around inside him. He gasps when He Tian bites down on his lower lip and feels a second slick finger between his ass cheeks, prodding at his entrance lightly before slowly sinking in and joining the first one. He Tian doesn't wait before he starts moving, fingering and scissoring and grinding knuckle-deep inside of Red.

Every stroke He Tian makes inside of him is deliberate, his attempts to drive Red crazy well underway. As soon as the slight pain goes away, relaxing himself around his fingers, Red begins to move with him. He Tian smiles, continuing to scissor and twist his fingers and then when he finally hits Red's prostate, Red arches his back and screams up towards the ceiling.

He Tian responds with a sharp bite to Red's neck, before going back to prodding and rubbing his fingers on Red's spot. Grabbing him firmly by the waist, He Tian draws another sound of pleasure from Red when he pushes in a third finger. His entrance is resistant to the new added pressure, making Red squeeze tighter around He Tian and shudder against his ear. He forces his hips down, pushing He Tian’s fingers in a little deeper and closes his eyes, just feeling it, letting himself open and relax. It's good, better than good but he wants more, he wants the real thing inside him as soon as possible.

He rocks his hips, urging He Tian to go deeper, to go faster, muttering _‘c’mon c’mon’_ under his breath. He Tian shuts him up for a little while, sticking his tongue in his mouth and devouring all sounds and groans coming out of him. It doesn't stop Red from continuing to jerk his hips, offsetting his rhythm and speeding it along. And He Tian gets it, thrusting his fingers in and out of Red aggressively, wrenching his lips from him to press his face against Red's throat.

"F-Fuck," Red breathes, his voice higher than he'd like as He Tian presses hard over his prostate, his fingers hitting again and again until Red is groaning so loud he's sure his neighbours would be able to hear him. Grabbing and rubbing and pulling He Tian in fiercely, Red hisses in pain and arousal when He Tian bites at that spot on his neck again, sucking at it. Red tilts his head to the side, begging for more. He's muttering, mumbling, gasping out, and he prays somewhere deep in the back of his mind that he won't say something he'll regret.

“I'm ready, I'm ready,” Red manages to say instead, raising himself high up on his knees. He Tian holds onto his cock and they work together to align themselves correctly as Red slowly sinks down. He gasps at the first touch and sighs when He Tian slips the tip in.

Open and more than ready to be fucked, Red pushes himself down that final inch, now fully seated on He Tian’s hard cock. Taking only a moment's pause, Red avoids eye contact as he adjusts himself in He Tian’s lap, one hand remaining behind his neck and the other behind him on He Tian’s thigh. Red begins to move slowly, testing his range of motion. He closes his eyes and begins panting once he gets the hang of the position and starts gaining speed.

Red had planned to take his time, to slowly build up his pace, _but god,_ that's hard to do when He Tian feels so good inside him, how perfectly He Tian’s cock fills him up. He focuses on making movements that give him pleasure, going the extra mile to hover on his knees for a moment with just the tip of He Tian’s cock in him before slamming back down. The shot of ecstasy runs through him and makes him tilt his head all the way back and let out an intense gasp. He does it again and again, sweat perspiring all across his body. He keeps going until exhaustion hits him, slumping down to press kisses up He Tian's jawline, murmuring nonsensical words, while all that comes out of He Tian’s mouth are short, out of breath grunts.

He continues grinding away on He Tian’s cock, but now in only small, quick motions to build up his energy again. He doesn't know why he decides to look at He Tian more closely, but he does and he regrets it. He feels himself getting lost in He Tian’s deep, all consuming black eyes, the words that he doesn't want to say rising up until it's on the tip of his tongue. He needs to not be looking at him anymore, so Red quickly stops his motions and slips himself out, leaving a whiny and confused He Tian.

“Get behind me,” Red says as he sets his knees down on the couch, with his forearms leaning against the back of it. He perks out his ass just that little bit to entice He Tian to stand up on his shaky legs and get behind him like he wants.

Red feels He Tian’s strong, big hands spread his ass cheeks apart and slide in almost completely, with very little resistance. He Tian pauses after that, no doubt staring down at where their bodies connect. Red tilts his hips up and presses back, trying to sink more of him inside. And He Tian gets the message, pulling out until only the head remains, before slamming back in. He starts pounding away relentlessly, slick and wet slapping sounds reverberate through the living room. Panting, he rolls his hips, letting his hands rest on the small of Red's back and then he halts all of his movements.

“Hey,” Red whines, reaching back to slap at He Tian's arm, “Don't stop.”

“My back is hurting from lifting that big chair~” He Tian responds, sounding like an absolute shit.

All Red can let out is an angry, “Oh bullshit!”

“I'm serious!” He Tian continues, no sincerity in his voice whatsoever, “I can't move my hips anymore~”

Red huffs out the sigh of a parent having to deal with their problem child, “Well, we can't just stop.”

He Tian slides a single finger up Red's spine and back down, his voice lowering to a sinful degree, “No one said _you_ had to stop.”

Red looks back at He Tian to see his infuriating smirk, the type of smirk he uses when he's in a really perverted mood, when he wants to watch Red do all the work. Red rolls his eyes and wonders how he fell in love with such a selfish asholle. He keeps his head turned, burning eyes locked in on He Tian's own as he presses back, sliding He Tian’s cock fully into him again. _If He Tian wants a show then Red is going to give him one._

Red swirls his hips around languidly, knowing the He Tian is watching his every move. He pulls out slowly, arching his back up and curling down when he slips in again. He Tian bites his bottom lip, “That's it, just like that.”

It continues at this slow pace for what feels like eternity, rolling and swiveling his hips in a way that makes Red feel like he's some kind of erotic dancer. And it's actually turning him on. In a way, it's reminding him of the maid costume, how He Tian’s perverted mind gets transferred onto Red that makes him just eager.

Red chokes back an obscene sob, rolling his hips back again, fucking himself on He Tian's cock. The theatrics are starting to wear off, his body getting tired but his need to come now overpowering. His movements are getting shorter and messier, he needs He Tian to take over, he needs He Tian to push him over the edge.

“Please,” Red gasps out, and it's all he needs to say.

“Well look at that, my back is feeling better!” He Tian exclaims happily before he presses his hands in the space where Red's legs and hips join, and pulls him in with such force onto his cock that all of Red's breath is forced out of his lungs. From there He Tian sets a punishing pace and fucks him so deep and fast that all Red sees are white spots. _He's too good at this,_ Red thinks to himself as his world begins to reduce down to the sounds of slapping skin, his own harsh breathing, the fingers digging into his skin and the built up pleasure coursing through his body.

He can feel his orgasm building up quickly now as He Tian's cock slams into him with quick, deep strokes, hitting his prostate with each thrust and effectively reducing Red to an undignified puddle. He can't even imagine how loud he must be, knowing that the heavy breaths spilling out are starting to hurt his throat-

“Guan Shan!?”

 _Fuck,_ Red's eyes shoot open at the sound of his mother's voice coming from the open gap between the front door of the entrance way. He Tian pulls out but Red doesn't knows what he does after that, his eyes glued to the door. The only thing stopping his mother from getting inside and seeing _everything_ is the recliner chair that they had placed in front of it when they first came in. There's no time to be thankful for that stroke of luck because there's no time for Red to think of anything other than, _fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck._

“What's blocking the door? Are you alright!?” His mother yells out in concern, and Red knows that if she thinks her son is in danger then she'd have enough strength to force her way in.

He had to say something quick, “I'm fine. D-Don’t come in!”

“Why not? What's going on in there!?”

He sees the slight nudges of the recliner moving, his mother pushing against the door to get enough space. Red looks at his surroundings; their clothes all across the ground, the condom wrapper, the opened sachet lube, the smell of sex and their _very_ naked bodies. _There's no time._ His mother is going squeeze inside and she's going to see him, _she's going to see He Tian. There's no time, he needs her to go._

“Mum, I'm having sex in here!” Red cries out. _Oh fuck,_ realising that he actually said that out loud. He can't stop himself from adding, “You don't want to see this.”

The recliner stops moving away from the door and for a moment there is complete silence all around them. Then the front door closes and the faint sounds of footsteps quickly fade away. _Oh god,_ Red drops his head down on the couch, _I want to die, I want to die._

He feels his insides shrivel up and die of shame and humiliation. Not only was he almost caught being fucked by a guy, but he also stopped his mother from entering her own home, _I'm a terrible son, I want to die._

“That was close,” He Tian huffs out a laugh, but Red barely registers his words, his pulse beating too loud inside him to hear much of anything. _This was a mistake, I shouldn't have brought him here._

“We should end this quickly,” He Tian tells him as he strokes his hands gently across Red's curved back. _Nope._ Red doesn't uncurl from the shrivelling ball of a person he has become. There's no way he'd be able to get back into it. He feels his dick going flaccid by the second, the burning in his head is not coming from horniness anymore, but from guilt. So before He Tian can even position himself properly behind him, Red lifts his forehead from the couch to mumble out one simple word; “Umbrella.”

His safe word.

Red has never had to use it before and he was hoping he never would, but there's a first time for everything. And at the very least he's glad to know it actually works. He Tian takes a couple of steps back before asking, “Where's the bathroom?”

“Last door on the right,” Red mumbles, hearing He Tian's quick steps before he even finishes his sentence. He watches He Tian's naked ass walk away, cupping his no doubt still hard dick in his hand, and calls out to him, “He Tian, I'm sorry.”

“No, no,” He Tian waves him off before he's completely out of Red's line of sight, “Not your fault.”

He hears the bathroom door shut and that's the end of that. _Great,_ Red slumps down and smooshes his face against the couch again, _now He Tian is probably angry at me for giving him blue balls._ The couch cushions is the perfect muffle for the frustrated screams coming out of him, the perfect an outlet for all the screaming happening inside of him. Too many loud thoughts inside his head, looping over and over again; _fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

_You fucking idiot why did you say that to her!?_

_You're the worst son in the world!_

_Oh god what if she heard your moans?_

_Fuck, fuck, fuck-_

Red feels something warm touch his shoulder, pulling him out of his internal screamfest for a second. He lifts his scrunched up face from the cushion to see He Tian sitting next to him with his hand on his shoulder. Red realises that he must've been catatonic for a little while there, because he notices that He Tian is now fully dressed, “It's going to be okay.”

Red gives out a faint, despairing laugh, “How?”

“First,” He Tian pushes Red, getting him off his knees and sitting curled up on his side, “You're going to pull yourself together and get changed.”

Red lays perfectly still as He Tian tosses him his clothes and lets them land on top of him, feeling a little like a laundry basket. He Tian smiles in amusement at Red's lack of reaction, then continues with his instructions, “We're going to clean up, and move the recliner to where you want it…And then I'm gonna go.”

Red's heart sinks, but he knows it's for the best. He doesn't want his mother to meet He Tian like this, especially since he'd be unable to define their relationship without coming out to her. Red feels like crying, he's never pictured what that situation would be like, how she'd react-

“I've never met your mother,” He Tian continues to comfort him, “But from what you've told me about her, how she texts you to ask where you are, how she wants you to work less and study more - I think she'll forgive you for making her leave.”

Red gives out a soft smile, He Tian's words is what he needed to hear. He loves his mother, and he shouldn't doubt her love for him. With one problem relaxing in his mind, he feels compelled to address the next one, “I'm sorry for...making you stop.”

“Hey, no,” He Tian lightly wacks the pile of clothes on top of Red and then points at him very seriously, “Don't ever apologize for using your safeword,okay?”

Red nods, his heart easing and he feels his body relax, now able to lift himself up from despair and start putting his clothes back on, “So you're not mad?”

“God no,” He Tian scoffs. Then just as Red is putting on his shirt, He Tian adds something else that gives Red pause, “If it was _my_ mother walking in on us, I'd want to stop too.”

Red's ears perk up, He Tian has _never_ mentioned his mother to him before. _Ever._ Red finishes pulling his shirt over his head, trying to stay casual when he asks, “Is there a chance...your mother would ever walk in on us?”

He Tian doesn’t answer, just looks at Red with unreadable eyes. In the past Red would never have asked something about He Tian’s family or at the very least he would have backed out of the question and said _‘nevermind’_ , but things are different now, they both are different now. So Red stays there, looking at He Tian and not backing down. He Tian is the first to blink, to look away, shaking his head as he gives his quiet answer, “No. That would never happen.”

Red waits for further explanation, and when He Tian doesn't give it to him, he goes to push a little further, “Becau-?”

“We should really get this all sorted,” He Tian cuts him off, shooting up from the couch and walking towards the recliner. Red sighs, _no dice._

He gets up as well and finishes putting his pants on before going over to help He Tian with the recliner. They work together well, adjusting the couch, coffee table and the bookshelf by the wall to make space for them to carry the recliner into its new spot. They curve it on an angle so that its facing the television more and they're all done.

Red wipes down the couch for any gross spots of fluid while He Tian collects the used sachet of lube and the opened condom wrapper from the ground. Then it was time for He Tian to go. Red makes He Tian stand by the front door, out of sight, so that he could open it and check if his mother is in sight and watching.

Red takes his time looking left, right, up and down, making sure that she or anybody else isn't around. Spotting no one, Red sighs with relief, opening the door wider, “Okay, all clear-”

He Tian shuts him up with a surprise attack to his lips, tongue quickly coming into play while Red finds his hands already sliding up behind He Tian's neck. It takes a solid eight seconds for Red to remember where they're standing and how very public this exchange is before he roughly pushes him off, “Asshole, someone could have fucking seen that!”

“You just said it was all clear,” He Tian shrugs with a smile on his face.

Red crosses his arms, “Yeah, but still...”

He Tian kisses him again, just a simple peck, and walks out of the apartment. Red is about to go inside and close the door, when He Tian stops halfway down the steps and says, “If she doesn't forgive you...”

“Yeah?”

“If she turns out to be an awful mum and kicks you out,” He Tian turns back to him, looking hesitant, “You're welcome to stay with me...At least until you find your own place.”

“Oh,” Red lightly responds in surprise, his eyes growing wide and his mind going blank. He stands there, blinking rapidly, with his face overheating as he stares down at the man he loves, offering him a home if he needs it. Luckily He Tian is further away, otherwise he'd definitely hear the loud pounding of Red's heart, “I-I don't think she'd do that...but thanks.”

He Tian nods and turns back to walk down the rest of the stairs, “Right. Okay, see you on Monday.”

 

***

 

The sun is setting by the time Red’s mother returns with a knock on the door and a gentle voice asking, “Is it safe to come in now?”

Red feels the twists in his stomach pull tightly, but he has been preparing for this since He Tian left two hours ago, so he takes a deep breath and opens the front door. He quickly gets down on his knees and bows his head low until his forehead is touching the carpet of their living room floor, “Mother, I am truly, deeply sorry for my beha-”

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” She interrupts softly with a light pat on his shoulder. Then she steps around him and takes off her work shoes. Red lifts his head to look at her, confusion slowly replacing his worry when he sees how unbothered she appears to be. Her attention goes past Red and she asks, “Oh, is that what was blocking the door?”

“Wha?” Red looks to his right, surprised that he had almost forgotten about the recliner, “Oh yeah - uh yes. I bought it for you!”

Red gets up and walks over to the recliner, hand on the back part of it and nervously explains, “An early birthday present! The plan was to surprise you with it all set up when you got home from work but-...but you...got home early.”

The reminder makes him awkward and embarrassed and guilty again, and to make matters worse, his mother unabashedly asks, “You weren’t doing it on this were you?”

“Oh my god! No!” Red exclaims, literally wishing for death to take him now.

His mother takes a seat in the recliner, sighing as she gets comfy, “Ah, this is nice, thank you."

She closes her eyes and with a smile says, “You’re a good son.”

Red's shoulders sag, his face burning with guilt as he disagrees, “No I’m not…Mum.”

He sets himself beside her, kneeling once again, “I’m sorry. I am so sorry for keeping you out of your own home.”

“Oh sweetie, look at me,” She caresses his head, and he looks up at her, finally giving her eye contact for the first time since she arrived, “There’s nothing to forgive, this is your house as much as mine.”

Red wants to cry, _he has the best mother._ She leans down and kisses his forehead, “Just next time, keep it in your room. So that I can at least come inside.”

Red laughs, wiping away the tears that were building up in the inner corners of his eyes. He feels better now, and he's ready to move on from this emotional moment, “I made dinner. It should be ready soon.”

He goes to stand up and check on it, but then his mother says, “Wait, wait, tell me something first.”

“Yeah?” Red looks up his mother, her eyes wide and nervous, her front teeth biting at her bottom lip in hesitation. But Red is fine. Whatever she asks, _it can't be worse than when she asked if he had sex on the recli-_

“What's his name?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated!! They motivate me to continue writing :D
> 
> Find me on tumblr @teanshan


End file.
